You Can't Judge a BookRedux
by viciousrumours
Summary: Dr. Sara Clayton has everything just the way she likes it. Until the Atlantis team shows up proving to Sara that you really can't judge a book by it's cover. This is a total rewrite of the old story. Please read again and review for me.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I started this story about two years ago and never got it finished. I came in the other day with the intention of completing it, but after reading a few of the comments and the re-reading the story itself, I realized it needed a major rewrite. I've deleted the old version and am reposting the new, rewritten chapters. If you've already read it, I ask that you read it again as I have made a few minor and a few major changes. The OFC is still snarky and kind of hard to like in the beginning, but if you stick with it, I promise that all resolves itself. I've changed the rating to "M" because I already have the later chapters written and they are more adult than the opening of the story. And while this story will eventually include a romance between my OFC and Ronon, there will be a few surprises along the way. Please let me know what you think of the changes. As you can see, I actually listen...to most of them anyway. Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: Does anyone really need to be told that I didn't invent and do not own any of the characters I'm writing about...except my OFC and her cohorts? _

**You Can't Judge a Book **

**(Redux)**

_**Prologue**_

Molly Watts walked through the gate into Stoners and scanned the crowd for Sara Clayton. She wasn't hard to find. Even though she was only 5'5" tall, Sara was never hard to find. Molly just looked for the largest concentration of men in a room and Sara would usually be at the center. Of course the notable thing was that she would always be wearing ear buds and have her nose buried in a book. Molly doubted Sara even knew men existed.

Today was no different. Molly spotted Sara's dark hair in the middle of a group of tables populated by men...all kinds of men. Molly laughed to herself as she watched one young man drop an empty coffee cup on the ground near Sara's table. He bent over to pick it up and looked up as he retrieved it. His face fell and Molly knew it was because he had just realized Sara hadn't even looked up from her book, she had merely moved her feet to one side.

Molly walked through the tables and sat down across from her friend. The small outdoor cafe was crowded with people taking advantage of the first nice day in a month. The breeze lifted a few of the strands of Sara's dark hair and played with them for a few seconds. Molly sighed, even mother nature had a thing for her.

"You know, there is a life outside of your MP3 player," Molly laughed as she plucked one ear bud out of Sara's ear, " A world that oddly enough includes things like actual human contact," she reached down and tapped the cover of the book Sara had been holding, "What is this, another one of those science fiction thingies?"

Sara shook her head and pushed the "stop" button on her MP3 player, " Yes, it's one of those "science fiction thingies", some of us call them books. You know, words, pages, ideas...?" She looked down at her watch and laughed, "Wow, you're actually on time."

Molly shrugged, "I let the class out early so I could meet you. I wanted to invite you to a party tonight. There's going to be music and human beings, some will even be of the opposite sex. You like music," Molly pointed at the MP3 player, "And I assume that since you haven't hit on me once in the ten years I've known you, you must like men, right?"

"I like music when I don't have to deal with a bunch of drunken fools trying to grope my ass as they make lame excuses," Sara's eyes glittered with laughter,"And who knows, maybe you just aren't my type."

Molly sighed, " Jesus Sara, you need to get out..into the actual world. All these books..." she let her voice trail off, "I have no idea why we're friends. Seriously, no idea."

Sara smiled, "We're friends because we both have the same strange sense of humor, even if we don't have the same opinion of loud smoke filled rooms. And let's not forget that I'm your date from hell excuse. Now, are you going to order lunch or what? I have a two-thirty, some guy wants me to authenticate a manuscript for him."

Molly picked up her menu and glanced at it, " You and those damn books. You really should have just become a librarian, you'd be much happier. It's not to late you know."

"Very funny. Look, I won't be able to make that thing tonight. I need to catch up on grading papers, so rain check?"

Molly nodded, "Sure. I probably won't stay long anyway. I'm betting it's going to be a bunch of uptight Young Republicans." She rolled her eyes to punctuate her frustration, "I'm so tired of trying to find a real man."

Sara shook her head, "Then just stop looking. I don't know why you even bother sometimes."

"Because Sara, that's how we have managed to become the scourge of the planet...rampant procreation. And for that, my dear friend, you need a man."

Sara rolled her eyes, " I don't _need _a man. I date." When Molly's eyebrows shot up Sara laughed, "I do. Just because I don't advertise the fact doesn't mean I don't do it."

"If you say so. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

_**Atlantis**_

Colonel Samantha Carter took the book being handed to her and looked at it, "Okay, so these Vengrier texts are supposed to be some sort of children's story from, " she paused and looked at Rodney McKay, " how long ago?"

" The texts themselves have never actually been found...on Earth. We think that the books we found on P-4579 may be them." McKay walked around the desk and pointed to a photograph, " This is the foremost expert in the interpretation and symbolism contained in the Vengrier texts."

"This," Col. Carter read the caption below the picture, "Dr. Sara Clayton? Well, if the texts themselves have never been on earth, how does Dr. Clayton know so much about them?"

McKay inhaled and ran his hands through his hair, "The original texts have never been on earth, but the speculation is that the stories themselves were passed on orally by the Ancients," he began pacing, "Of course no one would know it was the ancients, they would just think it was an oral tradition started by nomadic peoples, but that doesn't matter, " he stopped and looked at Col. Carter, " What does matter is that this woman, " he tapped the book, " has made a careful study of all the information that Emil Vengrier put on paper. She would be able to make sense of the...of the...ummm..."

"The context?" Col. Carter supplied

McKay snapped his fingers, "Right. The context."

"And why is understanding these books so important?"

McKay's head snapped up, "Why? Why? Maybe because out of all the planets we've encountered, we can't find any evidence that this one has _ever _had a culling? Not to mention the fact that they speak a language we can't translate and don't seem to possess any real weapons. Do you think that makes it important?"

Col. Carter held up her hand, "Fine. I get the point. Couldn't we get Daniel to look at them?"

"I already spoke with him and he agrees that having someone who is already familiar with the stories and history behind them working on the analysis would make it much faster."

"So you think that this Dr. Clayton will be able to help you figure out why the Wraith stay away from P-4579? Just from these manuscripts? I don't really see how that's possible Rodney."

" Well, if we can figure out their history and maybe figure out a way to communicate with them. Look, it's not like I'm asking you to let me take her off world."

"All right, I'll see if I can get her the clearance she'll need."

"Thank you, " McKay said as he turned to leave, "Oh, I think I should go along to meet with Dr. Clayton before we bring her to Atlantis. You know, to get her prepped and all."

Col. Carter laughed, "Sure Rodney. I'll let you know when everything is set."

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Dr. Clayton? Your three o'clock is here."

Sara looked up from the paper she was grading as her assistant's voice came through the intercom. She closed the folder and set it aside, "Thank you Melissa, go ahead and send them in."

Sara heard Melissa tell someone that they could go right in and she stepped out from behind her desk to greet them. When she had received the call from a Col. Samantha Carter last week requesting an appointment, Sara had been more than a little intrigued. She'd done a lot of consulting, but never for anything other than academic research. She couldn't think of any reason the U.S military would need her help. The fact that she had been asked to sign a rather lengthy confidentiality agreement prior to their meeting had only heightened her curiosity.

Seconds later the door opened and a woman in an Air Force uniform walked into her office. Sara extended her hand, "Colonel Carter?"

Samantha shook hands with the petite woman standing in front of her as the rest of the group entered the office, "Yes. It's nice to meet you, " she turned, indicating the other two individuals with her, "I'd like to introduce you to Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. They actually discovered the texts we'd like you to look at."

Sara shook hands with both men before returning her attention to Col. Carter, "You said something about this pertaining to the Vengrier Texts? Has someone discovered a new story?"

The man Col. Carter had introduced as Rodney McKay stepped forward, " Not just another story. We believe we may have actually discovered the original manuscripts."

Sara leaned against her desk and clasped her hands together, her eyes narrowing, "I see. You think you've discovered manuscripts that no one has ever even heard of before? And how, Dr. McKay would you have done that?" She arched one eyebrow and continued, "As far as _any _historical evidence has been able to prove, Emil Vengrier collected and committed to paper the oral traditions, histories and myths of a people that was about to die out. There are no manuscripts."

Dr. McKay looked toward Col. Carter briefly, "Has she signed the waiver?" At the colonel's nod he turned back to Sara, "That's right Dr. Clayton. No one has ever found the manuscripts. At least, no one here on Earth."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sara looked at Dr. McKay for a few seconds and then started laughing, "Oh my god. Oh, " she gasped for breath, "Oh...you had me going, you really did. I'm going to kill Molly for this, I really am." She walked back behind her desk, still shaking her head, "No one here on Earth." She paused to catch her breath, "I'll have to say this, it's the most elaborate stunt she's pulled to date, " she walked around her desk, "The whole secret confidentiality agreement was a nice touch though."

Rodney looked helplessly at his companions, " I take it you don't, uh, you don't believe me?"

Sara sat on the edge of her chair and tried to contain her amusement, " Molly put you up to this didn't she? Are you grad students? Are you in one of her psych classes, is that how she roped you into this? She didn't promise you anything to lavish, did she? "

Samantha stepped forward, "Dr. Clayton, we aren't students here and I can assure you this isn't some prank being played on you." She looked at Rodney, "What Dr. McKay was saying is true. It appears, from what I've been told, that the manuscripts we discovered are connected to these Vengrier texts. We'd like you to come with us to help us analyze them."

Sara stopped smiling, "Right, the United States military has a new program involving ancient literature and it's what? It's useful information on aspects of national security? Look, I don't know who you really are, but this just isn't funny anymore. I mean," she waved her hands in front of her, "this is all very Men In Black , and normally I'd play along until Molly decided to stick her head in here and laugh at me, but I have to finish grading these papers and I just don't have the time. " She pointed to the door, "I'll make sure that Molly makes good on whatever she promised you, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Samantha looked at Sheppard as he stepped up to stand next to her in front of the desk, "Look, I know you're a busy lady and all, but if you could just give us a couple of minutes I think we can prove to you that we aren't jerking your chain."

Sara sighed and stood up, "Boy, you're really committed to this aren't you? Is Molly supposed to show up and drag me off to one of her parties?" She stepped out from her desk and sighed again, "Fine you have five minutes, after that you have to leave."

Sheppard smiled slowly, "I doubt it will take that long Doc." He tapped the ear piece he was wearing, "Daedalus, this is Sheppard. Bring us up."

oOo

Sara gasped as her feet connected with the solid ground. Her heart was racing and her mind couldn't make sense of anything she was seeing. Someone reached out to steady her as she closed her eyes, gripped the arm of the person holding her up and started trying to recite the alphabet backwards in an attempt to focus.

Ronon stared down and the tiny woman gripping his arm and then looked at Sheppard, "What's she doing?"

Sheppard shrugged, "Not sure."

Sara ignored the voices and kept reciting until she reached A. Then she slowly opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings quickly then started to feel nauseous again, so she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her office was gone and her head was swimming. She gripped the arm she was holding tighter and drew in a breath to try and steady herself.

" Dr. Clayton we..." Samantha began. She was cut off by Sara's upraised hand.

"Don't. Don't talk to me right now." She released her hold on the person standing next to her and looked up, "Are you people insane!!" She found Colonel Carter immediately and walked towards her.

Samantha tried again, "Dr. Clayton, we don't usually resort to such drastic measures..." her voice trailed off as the much shorter woman stabbed a finger into her chest.

"Look, I don't care _who _you are or _what _it is you think you're trying to accomplish. You don't just kidnap someone from the middle of their office and drop them in some screwed up version of a bad 1960's movie set!!" Hearing a laugh behind her Sara whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Sheppard, "And you, don't stand there grinning like that, it's annoying and smug. You may be used to women falling all over themselves for that smile, but I'm not one of them. Where the hell am I? And what the hell did you dose me with?"

Sheppard stopped smiling and shot an annoyed look of his own towards Rodney when he heard the other man chuckle, " This is the Daedalus and we're in high orbit around the earth. No one kidnapped you...okay, well, technically we did kidnap you, but we didn't drug you."

"Oh, so now you want me to believe this is a space ship? Who's driving? Captain Kirk?" Sara snorted and turned her attention to Dr. McKay, "You know, I only took that appointment because a colleague of mine told me_ you _were some big shot physicist and it intrigued me that a scientist of your caliber would show so much interest in ancient works of literature. What are you people trying to prove?"

Rodney held up his hands, hoping to fend off any possible attack, "I'm just here to... wait you have a colleague who knows who I am? What did he...no, never mind that's not important right now. You are in a ship in high orbit over the earth and if you come with me..."

"Screw you _and _the horse you rode in on. I'm not going anywhere with you buddy. You just take me right back to the university and we'll forget this ever happened." She began backing up, muttering to herself, "Sick bunch of freaks. Think I'm gonna believe..." she stopped muttering as she ran into something solid...and warm. Sara turned and came face to face with someone's chest. She raised her eyes slowly and found herself staring into a pair of deep green eyes set in a sharply chiseled face. She involuntarily took a step backwards and looked over her shoulder, "So I'm stuck here, right? Captain Dreadlocks here isn't going to let me leave?"

Rodney laughed, this time out loud, "Listen, I know this is a lot to take in for someone like you, but if you just follow me over to the viewing port, I can prove to you I'm telling the truth."

"Someone like me?" Sara raised an eyebrow and walked over to Dr. McKay, "Listen you little...I may not be Mr. Wizard or anything, but that doesn't make me an idiot. And like any _sane _human being, I know the difference between fantasy," she made little circular motions with her hands, "and reality. You know that place where flying saucers _don't _exist?" Seeing the look of resolve on the faces of the people around her she threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine if it will get this over with, show me your little light show or whatever. We can all be dazzled, agree you are, indeed, from another planet and then I can _go home_."

Sara followed Dr. McKay as he walked into an adjoining room. She stopped short and felt someone bump into her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Col. Sheppard, "Seriously, I wouldn't get to close to me just now. I'm likely to kick your ass." Smirking slightly when the man raised both hands in a gesture of defeat she returned her attention to the sight that had stopped her. One wall of the room was a huge window and outside...well, outside all Sara saw were stars. And then she looked down a bit.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God!" She walked all the way to the window and leaned against it, peering out into the blackness. "How the hell did you do that?"

Rodney stopped next to her and started pointing out different places on the Earth's surface, "Kind of cool, huh?"

Ronon watched as the woman everyone referred to as Dr. Clayton looked out the viewing windows and stared at her planet below her. He looked at Sheppard, "She really doesn't believe you, does she?"

Sheppard turned to Ronon with a grin on his face, "I have to admit, she's a little more difficult to convince than most people. Not sure how we're gonna get around that. "

"What kind of doctor is she anyway?"

"Well, she's not really a doctor. The title refers to her academic degrees. She has a Doctorate in Literature and ..." Sheppard looked at Samantha, "What else ?"

Samantha nodded toward Sara Clayton, "She's actually has three. One in Anthropology, one in Sociology and of course Literature. She specializes in obscure texts and oral traditions."

"So, she's smart." Ronon said, "Smarter than McKay?"

Samantha laughed, "I don't know about smarter, but she could defiantly give him a run for his money."

"And how's she supposed to help us?" Ronon asked.

John looked at his friend, "Rodney says that with her help we can wade through all the information a lot faster. And _that _ will help us figure out who we should be talking to about fighting the Wraith."

Ronon shrugged, "If you say so." He walked further onto the observation deck and watched as Col. Carter and Rodney spoke with Dr. Clayton.

Samantha walked over to where Dr. Clayton was still standing, gazing out at the earth below her, "Dr. Clayton, if you've seen enough, we'd like to take you back to the SGC to debrief you before we move on."

Sara looked at the Colonel as she spoke, her mind still reeling, "Sure, fine, whatever you want to do. I'm just gonna go along for the ride, because it's obvious to me that you people aren't going to let me go home."

It wasn't the answer they had been hoping for, but Samantha decided it was better than nothing. She touched her ear piece, "This is Colonel Carter, we're ready to come down."

As the transporter activated Sara said, "Shouldn't you be saying 'Beam us down, Scotty'?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They materialized in what Sara looked to Sara like a board room. An older gentleman stepped forward and extended his hand, "Dr. Clayton, it's nice to meet you. I'm General Landry. Welcome to the SGC. I take it Col. Carter has told you why we'd like your help?"

Sara shook her head, "Honestly General, I have no idea where I am, let alone why I'm here."

The general looked at Col. Carter and said, "I see, well I guess we should make that the first order of business." He moved to the head of the large table at the center of the room and pointed to the chair on his left, "If you'd have a seat?"

Sara walked around the table and sat in the chair he had indicated, "General,"she started, " I know from the little that the colonel and Dr. McKay told me that one of your science teams thinks they've located the original manuscripts containing the myths and stories that comprise what we refer to as the Vengrier Texts." She glanced at Dr. McKay, "I also understand that you all seem to believe I can be of help analyzing those manuscripts." She turned back to the general, "What I don't understand sir is why anyone felt it was necessary to kidnap me in the middle of the day from my office at the University and drop me in the middle of what can only be described as a poorly done science fiction movie."

The general cleared his throat and looked first at Col. Carter and then at Col. Sheppard and finally at Dr. McKay, "Can I speak with the three of you in my office please?"

Sara watched as the four of them left the room before she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She was drifting off into her own thoughts, trying to make sense of her day when a deep male voice made her sit up and open her eyes.

"You know, you should try listening to what they're telling you. They wouldn't have asked for your help if they didn't need it."

Sara stared at the large man sitting across from her at the table. He was the one she had run into, literally, when they had been aboard the Daedalus. She raised on eyebrow in frustration and leaned against the table, "That's easy for you to say, Captain Dreadlocks. You know what the hell is going on. Me? I'm just a college professor that spends her days buried in old books. Tell you what, when someone plucks _you _out of _your _office and into the middle of a bad dream, we'll talk."

The man grunted at her and stood up, "Fine, but if you ask me, you're making a fuss for nothing."

Sara closed her eyes again and leaned back, "Well, good thing I didn't ask you then, huh?"

oOo

"Am I to understand that the three of you thought the best way to get this woman to help us was to have her beamed aboard the Daedalus and then beamed back to earth...not in her office, but into a conference room in a military base?"

Samantha stepped forward, her hands clasped, "I take full responsibility sir. Both Col. Sheppard and I believed it to be the fastest way to get Dr. Clayton to accept what we told her as truth so that we could convince her to assist us."

General Landry shook his head, "Not the kind of thing I would expect from you Sam, " he pointed at Col. Sheppard, "From him? Yes, but not from you." He sat down behind his desk and clapped his hands together, "All right, so, how do we get her on board from here?"

Rodney stepped forward, "I think I may have an answer. Is Dr. Jackson available?"

General Landry nodded, "I think I can get him on base fairly quickly."

"Good, good." Rodney began to pace, " I think that if he and I sat down with Dr. Clayton and spoke to her on a purely, umm, a purely intellectual level," his gaze shifted briefly to John, "Umm, I think we might be able to explain it to her so she'll see that we really do need her help."

John stepped forward, "Hey! I can be as intellectual as the next guy."

"Yes, and as soon as we need someone to explain beer and horror movies you're our guy, until then, I think it would be best if I," he placed a hand on his chest, "and Dr. Jackson spoke with Dr. Clayton as colleagues."

General Landry stood up and walked to the door of his office, "Fine, fine. Well people, let's get on with it." As they stepped back out into the conference room he looked at Col. Carter, "For the time being, why don't you get our guest settled in a room? And I'll get Daniel to come in."

Samantha walked to where Dr. Clayton sat, "Dr. Clayton? If you'd come with me please, I'll take you to the guest quarters."

Sara stood up, "Right. Guest quarters," she followed Col. Carter toward the corridor, as they past Dr. McKay she scowled at him, "You know you need to get a better class of friend."

Col. Carter eventually stopped in front of a nondescript green door and pushed it open. The room on the other side looked comfortable enough, but all Sara could think about was the fact that it wasn't her room, or her bed...and she still had papers to grade.

"You'll be sleeping in here tonight," Col. Carter began, "Tomorrow we'd like to have you meet with Rodney and another colleague of ours, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, so now you'd "like" me to do something? You aren't going to just beam me onto another planet or something?"

Sam winced a little and clasped her hands in front of her before speaking again, "Dr. Clayton, I am sorry about the tactics we used today. In hindsight it could have been handled much better, but please believe me when I say there is a very good reason we need your help."

Sara sighed and sat down on the bed, "Fine, I'll talk with your colleague in the morning, I'll even try to keep an open mind. Fair enough?"

Col. Carter smiled at here, "More than fair. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?"

"Actually there is. I need to use a phone."

"Dr. Clayton, I'm not sure..."

Sara interrupted her, "If you want me to play nice with the other nerds tomorrow, you need to let me use a phone tonight. Remember when I told you I thought my friend Molly sent you?" Col. Carter nodded, "Well, she's expecting to see me at a local bar tonight for drinks and when I don't show the first thing she's going to do is check my office. When she gets there and finds the door unlocked, my papers on my desk and no one around the very next thing she's going to do is call the police," she paused, "And I'm guessing that dealing with a missing persons report isn't high on your list of things to do, right?"

Samantha smiled, "I would rather not have to deal with the local authorities."

Sara stood up and clapped her hands together, "Great. So let's go find a phone and then maybe I could get something to eat? I kind of missed my dinner tonight."

oOo

Sara dialed Molly's office number and waited until she heard her friend's voice,"Professor Watts speaking. We don't do therapy, how can I help?"

Sara laughed, "You know, answering your office line like that is going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"Sara! Hey...oh, yeah I know, but I can't help myself. You wouldn't believe the number of times I get calls from students, or even faculty who just "have quick question" for me that turns into a teletherapy session. What's up? We still on for drinks tonight?"

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight...somethings kind of come up."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, "Jesus Sara, those papers can wait one night..."

Sara cut her off, "No, it's not the papers. I, ummm..."she stopped and looked at Col. Carter. She thought for a moment before she continued, "I promised someone I would do some consulting tonight and I forgot about the appointment until my P.A. reminded me about it just now." She waited for a moment before adding, "I know it's a drag, but you know how I am."

Molly laughed, "Okay, you're off the hook for now, but I expect to see you tomorrow night. No excuses."

Sara smiled, "Sure. Tomorrow night it is. I'll talk to you then, around eight?"

"Eight sounds good, I don't have classes tomorrow night, so I can get home and get changed before I meet you."

"Okay, well, I better get going. I don't want to be late for this meeting."

Sara said good bye and hung the phone up. She turned to Col. Carter, "You have until eight o'clock tomorrow night to convince me you need me to stick around."

" I think that with Dr. Jackson's help, Rodney should be able to help you understand exactly what we're looking for from you." She held one arm out, "Should we go find something to eat now?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Sara got up early and got dressed. She stepped out into the corridor and was greeted by two armed men, "I'm a security threat now? Are they afraid I'm going to take over the base with my vast knowledge of medieval literature?"

"No ma'am," one of the young men assured her, "We're here to escort you to the briefing room for your meeting with Dr. Jackson and Dr. McKay."

They led her through the corridors back to the briefing room where Dr. McKay and another man sat waiting for her.

"Good morning Dr. McKay," Sara said as she approached the table, "And you must be Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel stood and extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Clayton. Please call me Daniel. I hear you had quite the day yesterday."

"You could say that. Now, normally I would be happy to sit and engage in small talk for a while, but right now, I would much rather just have you explain to me exactly what I'm doing here."

"Of course," Daniel said, "I'm sure this is all very confusing for you."

"Not so much confusing as annoying. I'm not used to being beamed from one place to another, certainly not for manuscript consultations."

Rodney coughed.

Daniel looked down briefly, "I, uh, I heard about that." He stood up and walked to the other end of the table. He picked up a very large, very old book and placed it in front of her, offering her a pair of white cotton gloves as he did so, "When I was first told that Col. Sheppard's team had discovered a set of manuscripts, I was eager to see them," he flipped the cover of the book open, "And then I saw the first set of engravings."

Sara stared down at the open book, her eyes quickly scanning the pages. The engravings bore a striking resemblance to those she had studied in graduate school.

"So, what are your first impressions?"

Sara tore her eyes away from the book in front of her and looked at Daniel, "At first glance, the illustrations appear to have a lot in common with the Vengrier texts. I can say with some degree of certainty that this, "she pointed to one picture, " Is a depiction of Callor's fight with the demon Balen," she scanned the page, "The language seems to be a derivative of Celtic. Do you have a linguist working on translations?"

Rodney spoke up, "We have a team working on translating them right now back on..."

Daniel cleared his throat.

"Back at my lab," Rodney finished. He tapped on the computer pad sitting in front of him a few times, "I think," he scanned the screen quickly, " Yes...they've already translated a portion of the first manuscript."

"Can I see that?" Sara waited as Rodney pulled up the translations on his computer then took it from him, "I'd like to keep this. Look over the translations tonight. I could have an initial analysis done for you first thing in the morning."

"That's what we'd like to talk to you about, " Daniel said, "Normally I would be handling this, but right now, I'm needed on another,umm, project. I'm the one that suggested Dr. McKay and his team contact you."

"Okay, so that answers that question. I can take the translations back to my office and start work on them tonight. I can email Dr. McKay..."

Both men shook their heads, "No," Daniel said, "Actually you can't. Rodney and his team normally aren't reachable through email or any other means of traditional communication really."

"That's not strictly true..." Rodney started.

"Not helping Rodney." Daniel said.

"So let me get this straight you need me here so I can work with Dr. McKay's team because the base isn't allowed to use traditional outside communication methods? Okay, so," Sara looked at the computer pad again, "This is what? A third of the manuscript? I'm sure I can rearrange my schedule and make myself available on site for a few weeks." 

"Yeah, well, that's the other thing we need to talk to you about. See, we don't, we don't actually work here at the SGC," Rodney said.

"And there are approximately thirty manuscripts," Daniel added.

Sara sat for a moment before speaking again, "Thirty? You found thirty manuscripts?" She stood up and began to walk around the room, her mind a whirlwind of activity. "Thirty undiscovered manuscripts pertaining to the Vengrier Texts. I...I don't even know what to do with that."

"As I was saying," Rodney continued, "We usually work out of, shall we say, a more remote location."

Sara stopped walking and looked at Rodney, "How remote?"

Rodney winced a little, "Another galaxy?"

Sara felt her head start to swim and she grabbed the back of the nearest chair.

"Whoa there."

Sara felt someone catch her around the waist as he knees started to give out.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Sara looked up to see Col. Sheppard standing over her, grinning, "Thank you," she managed to get out before her eyes drifted closed and she slid out of her chair onto the floor.

oOo

"You couldn't ease into it Rodney?"

"And how would suggest I do that, Sheppard? What exactly is the slow way to tell someone you want them to move to another galaxy for five years?"

Sara's eyes popped open and she sat up, "Five years?"

"Oh, you're awake,"Rodney said.

Col. Sheppard looked at her, "How you feeling?"

Sara slid her legs over the side of the bed she was lying on and shook her head, "About as well as can be expected for someone who has, in the last twenty-four hours, learned that not only does the U.S military have some very Star Trek kind of toys but can travel to other galaxies."

"Yeah, that can be pretty overwhelming, " Col. Sheppard said.

"You think?" Sara replied.

"Well Doc. we kind of need an answer. I know it's a big decision, but we're sort of in a hurry."

"Umm..." Sara started, "Yeah, I gathered that." She stood up, "So you want me to sign on with you for five years in another galaxy," she took a deep breath, "And during this time I'll have full access to and uninterrupted time with thirty undiscovered manuscripts associated with one of the most controversial pieces of ancient literature." She walked to where the colonel was standing, "A lot to take in yes, but really a no brainer. I'll do it."

"Great. Excellent!" Rodney said.

"Wait a minute Einstein," Sara said, "There are a few stipulations here."

Col. Sheppard looked at her quizzically, "And those would be?"

"Well first, I'm going to need to go back to my office and gather all my reference material to take with me."

"Okay, easy enough."

"Second, I'm not just running off to another galaxy without bringing some of my personal effects along."

"No problem. See, this isn't so hard," Col. Sheppard said, looking at Rodney, "We can do both of those and still be back on Atlantis by tomorrow."

"Oh no, Captain Commando. Slow down. That's the third thing. I'm not leaving without seeing Molly first and telling her what's going on."

"Okay, now _that's _going to be a problem. You can't tell your friend where you're going. She doesn't have security clearance."

"I didn't think I was going to be able to tell her the truth, but I have to tell her something. I can't just disappear on her."

"You can call her before we leave, explain that you've decided to accept a position with an archeological expedition," suggested Daniel.

"Oh, you've never met Molly. She knows me to well to believe that in the space of twenty four hours I've decided to go running off to East of Nowhere to a dig."

"So what do you plan to tell her?" Daniel asked.

" Honestly? I have no idea, but I have until eight o'clock tonight to figure it out."


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: If you've gotten this far into the story, I would really appreciate any feedback. I use the feedback from my readers to help make the rest of the story better. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 4**

Sara had stood in the conference room less than half and hour later and looked at Rodney, "You're sure there isn't any other way to do this? I mean don't you people have a jet or something we can take?"

"You'll get used to it," he had said.

"Yeah, but I'm finding I'm more Dr. McCoy than Captain Kirk when it comes to having my atoms scattered to the four corners and then reassembled."

Five seconds later she had found herself standing on the ground at Norfolk and wondering why she had even bothered to say anything.

Now, sitting in the back of a large black SUV, Sara chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to decide what to tell Molly that night. She stared distractedly out the window as she watched the scenery fly past. Her stomach was tied in knots as she thought about what she had just agreed to sign on for. _What made you say yes?, _she thought, _You just agreed to go and spend five years in another galaxy with a group of people you know nothing about. You clearly need to have your head examined. _"I hope they have a good shrink."

"What?"

"Hmm?" Sara looked to her left and said, "I'm sorry Dr. McKay, did you say something?"

"I was just asking what you said, I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh. Oh no. I'm sorry, I tend to talk out loud. It's usually not directed at anyone. Occupational hazard I guess." She shrugged, "After you spend enough time alone with nothing but books for company, you learn to like the sound of your own voice."

"So, what's your excuse then Rodney?" Col. Sheppard said from the front seat.

Rodney made a face and replied, "You know that joke just never gets old, does it?"

"Nope," came the reply from the other occupant of the vehicle.

Sara leaned forward and placed one hand on the man's shoulder, "You know, it's okay to admit you're intimidated by people with superior intellect."

There was a sound, kind of like choking, from next to her and then she found herself staring into dark green eyes for the second time in 48 hours as Ronon Dex said, "Lady, you couldn't intimidate me if you tried."

Sara withdrew her hand and sat back in her seat, "Careful what you wish for Captain Dreadlocks," she said under her breath and went back to staring out the window.

oOo

Sara walked into her office and immediately felt a sense of calm settle over her. She pointed to the couch in the corner of the room, "Make yourselves comfortable gentlemen, we're going to be here for a few hours."

It didn't escape Sara that even Dr. McKay looked horrified at the prospect. She shrugged, "Or, you could just come back for me at," she looked at the clock on her desk, "Say six o'clock?"

Ronon was the first to stand up, "Sounds great."

Col. Sheppard stopped him, "We're supposed to stay with her."

"What is it that you think I'm going to do colonel? Call all my friends?" she grinned at him, "How exactly do you think that conversation would go? 'You won't _believe _what happened to me yesterday. I was kidnapped by _space cowboys_."

"Okay, fair enough, but we'll be here to pick you up at four and then we can go and get your personal effects."

"Sure," she sat down and turned on her computer, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to get done in four hours."

She waited for the three men to leave before she slumped forward in her chair and let her head fall onto her desk. After a moment, she picked up the telephone and asked her assistant to come in.

oOo

Six o'clock came faster than Sara expected it would and she soon found herself standing in her small living room with three men she'd only known for two days. _God, Molly would be laughing her ass off right now. _None of them looked comfortable, not that Sara could blame them. Her house was cluttered with books and odds and ends she had picked up over the years.

"Look, just shove the books off the end of the couch and have a seat. I'm just going to go and grab a few things from my bed.." she stopped abruptly, "I'll be right back."

She pulled a suitcase from her closet and stood staring at her clothes. _What exactly does a girl pack for a trip to another galaxy? _She decided it would be easier to pack underwear and the small stuff first. Turning to her dresser she pulled the top drawer open and began tossing underwear into the bottom of the open suitcase.

"I wouldn't pack much, space is kind of limited."

Sara jumped and spun around, a pair of black panties in her hands. Ronon stood leaning against the door. Realizing what she was holding, Sara quickly stuck her hands behind her back, "Jesus! They should tie a bell around your neck! What are you doing back here?"

Ronon stood up, "Sheppard wanted me to tell you not to pack to much." Without saying anything else, he turned and disappeared up the hallway.

oOo

Sara finished packing quickly and changed clothes. She returned to the living room with a second empty suitcase and set it on the floor. "I need to get a few things from in here and then I think I'll have everything." Dr. McKay, you said they have someone that will make sure the bills get paid and the house maintenance is kept up?"

"Rodney," he said.

Sara looked at him,"I'm sorry?"

"My name. You can call me Rodney."

"Oh. Got it. You can call me Sara. Dr. Clayton is what my students call me."

"Doc?" Col. Sheppard said, "Just remember not to pack to much."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Yes. I got that message," she eyed Ronon, " quite clearly."

When she finished selecting what she felt were the most important things to take she set both suitcases and a small box with photos and books in it next to the door. Turning she said, "Okay. Well that's it. Do you want me to take these down to the truck?"

Ronon moved away from the wall and picked up both suitcases, "We can get it."

"Well, thank you," she said as he walked out the front door. Turning to Col. Sheppard she said, "Now what time do you want to pick me up in the morning?"

He raised one eyebrow, "In the morning?"

"Well, it's going to take longer than an hour or so to convince Molly that I haven't completely lost my mind and I'm sure she's going to want to have more than one drink."

"Actually, we thought we'd tag along, take in a bit of the local scenery." He nodded toward Ronon as he came back into the house, "Ronon here isn't from Earth, so this will be a good chance for him to see a little of our culture."

Sara frowned, "Which part of our culture would that be? The all important "drinking of alcohol in a smoky room" ritual or the "following the college professor so she doesn't accidentally tell anyone about our secret military base" ritual?"

Col. Sheppard grinned, "Well, now that you mention it. I do like a good beer and I'm sure Ronon would love to see.."

Sara cut him off, "Just stop. I'm not going to waste my time or breath trying to get you to stay here." She picked up her purse and started to leave the house, but turned back once more to say, "Just remember to stay out of the way. I really don't need to deal with Molly asking questions about why I have three men following me around when I'm supposed to be heading off to a dig." She turned to Rodney, "You I won't have trouble explaining. Molly will totally buy that your a colleague going on the dig with me. But Col. I'm To Sexy and Captain Dreadlocks are going to be a much harder sell." _All I need is for her to think I'm headed off for a singles retreat with two sexy Alpha Males._ The short burst of laughter she had heard and made her blush and walk faster as she realized she had actually spoken the last words out loud.


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review the story. I appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but it was a beast. The tone of the story will begin to change rapidly after this chapter. Hope you like what I have planned. Thanks for reading! (Oh, and here is the obligitory "I don't own SGA characters")_

**Chapter 5**

When they arrived at the bar, Sara looked at the three men accompanying her, "Okay, here's how this is going to work. I'll take Dr. McKay with me, but you two, you two are going to have to just hang out by the bar. I'm sure you can find a co-ed or two to talk to. If I have to explain the two of you, we'll be here all night."

John glanced at Ronon and recognized the scowl on his face. Clapping the other man on the arm he said, "I'm sure she didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Right," was all his friend said.

As they walked into Stoners, Sara scanned the crowd for Molly. She spotted her standing by the entrance to the patio and began moving through the crowd. As she approached, Molly looked up and started to wave, but dropped her arm suddenly. Sara stopped walking and looked behind her, "Okay...I can see we're going to deal with this a little differently," she said under her breath.

Walking to where the three men stood she looked directly at Col. Sheppard, "I'm going to say this once more, really slowly, so you can understand me." Pointing at Ronon first and then back at Col. Sheppard, "You two will go over to the bar and stand there," she looked at Ronon again and made a face, "looking menacing, or whatever it is the two of you do." She didn't miss the scowl that passed over Ronon's face, but kept speaking, "In fact, I think it would be a good idea if the two of you went back to my apartment, it was a mistake letting you come along. Rodney and I can get a ride home from Molly."

Col. Sheppard gave her a half smile, the kind he used when he wanted to get his way, "Well, as much as I can see you'd like that, I'm afraid it's not going to happen."

Sara sighed, realizing it was a losing battle, "Fine. Just go. Over there. Out of the way."

As she and Rodney walked through the crowd, she grinned at him, "He's not used to that is he?"

"Not used to what?"

"Being told no."

"No,no...Sheppard is most definitely not used to hearing the word no, well not from women anyway."

Sara gave a decidedly unladylike snort, "Lord, that must be fun to deal with."

As Rodney started to reply, they reached Molly and Sara let go of his arm to hug her friend. After they had said their hellos, she turned to Rodney, "Dr. McKay, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Molly Watts, my good friend and colleague. She's the head of the psychology department at the university."

Rodney held out the proffered hand, "Nice to meet you," he looked around with an almost uncomfortable look on his face, "Shouldn't we go sit down somewhere more quiet...less, ummm, less crowded?"

Molly laughed, "Not a big fan of crowds, huh?"

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest defensively, "Not really. Why?"

Molly laughed again and put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry, I'm not going to start psychoanalyzing you in the middle of the bar. It was just an observation."

Rodney dropped his hands to his sides again, visibly relaxing, "Oh, well, that's good then. Still it's going to be hard to talk in all this racket."

Sara touched his arm and said, "Come on, we can go out onto the patio. It will be a little less congested out there."

Molly led them out to the patio, choosing a table at the outer area of the fenced area. After they sat she looked from Rodney to Sara and grinned, "So, this is where you went yesterday, huh? And why haven't I heard about him before now?"

Both Rodney and Sara spoke at the same time, "No!"

Rodney shook his head emphatically, "We're not dating. We just met."

Molly put one hand on Rodney's arm, "Well that's good news for me then, isn't it?"

A blush crept into his face as he looked helplessly at Sara.

"Jesus Molly, don't tease the man like that."

Molly laughed loudly, "Oh fine, spoil all my fun." She leaned on the table, "Let's talk about the two major hotties you were talking to when you came in."

Sara waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Just a couple of losers trying to convince me that my night would be better spent listening to them talk about themselves."

Rodney gave a choked laugh and turned to look through the patio doors. He could see Sheppard and Ronon standing a few feet inside the door. Both men were leaning casually against the door frames, watching them. He turned back to the two women and said, "Well, I don't think I'd call them _losers_."

Molly followed his gaze and then looked back to Sara, "I think I'm going to go and get us some drinks.

Sara reached out and grabbed her friends arm before she could walk away, "Don't you _dare _invite them over here. I swear to God, I'll kill you."

Molly nodded, "Of course. I would never do that to you, would I?"

Sara's eyes narrowed, "Molly," she began, but her friend held up a hand.

"I'm going now. Drinks, remember?" She looked down at Rodney, "What are you having?"

"I don't really drink. Never liked the way it made me feel."

"Well then, you just haven't been drinking the right thing," Molly said as she walked away.

"She's not really going to bring me a drink is she?'

"Oh, I'm afraid she really is. Molly is, well, the best way to describe her is determined."

"I can't have anything with citrus in it," Rodney said as he touched his chest, "Deathly allergic."

Sara pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, "I'll go with her, make sure she doesn't get anything fruity."

As she walked toward the door she saw Molly stop where Col. Sheppard and Ronon were standing. She sped up, stopping beside her friend just as she reached the two men, "I don't think so. Keep moving."

Molly pulled her mouth into a pout, "Gee mom, you never let me have any fun." She looked at the two men and shrugged, "Sorry boys, looks like even I can't intervene on your behalf tonight." She eyed Ronon, "Damn shame too. Tell you what, let me get a couple of drinks into her, then we'll talk."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Oh God, would you just move?" When she saw a smile start on Ronon's face she glared at him, "Not a word," she said as she shoved her friend forward into the bar.

"What?" Molly asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't you 'what' me. I should have known you wouldn't let it go."

Molly looked at her, an exaggerated expression on her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned to the bartender, "I need," she looked over her shoulder at Sara, "What are we drinking?"

"Nothing with citrus. That's what I came to tell you. Rodney is allergic to citrus."

Molly turned back to the bartender, " Just give me three Jack and Cokes and, "she looked back at Sara before she said, "And a Blue Dolphin."

"Molly! No! You are _not _going to pull some stupid prank on Rodn..on Dr. McKay."

Molly arched an eyebrow, "Rodney,huh? And you told me there wasn't anything going on."

"Stop it Molly. The man is a colleague. One I barely know, I might add. For all I know he could be married. But he is definitely not someone for you to try and play matchmaker with. And I'm not going to let you tease the man like this."

"Oh come on Sara," Molly turned around and looked past the people standing behind them, "Look at the man."

Sara followed Molly's gaze out the patio to the table where she had left Rodney sitting alone. There was a certain look of discomfort, and maybe even a little panic on his face. "Still..." she started to say, but stopped as she saw Col. Sheppard and Ronon approach the table.

Molly put a hand on her arm, "Boy, those two just aren't going to give up, are they?"

Sara just shook her head mutely, hoping that the two men would be gone before they got back to the table. She still had to break the news to Molly that she was leaving the university and she still had no idea how to ease into the subject.

Molly picked up the drinks and handed two of them to Sara, "Still nothing. He could use something to help him loosen up," she pushed Sara forward, "And that's my professional opinion."

oOo

"Has she told her friend she's leaving yet?"

Rodney looked at John, "Well gee, let me think...no. No she hasn't said anything, but then there hasn't really been time. And the two of you leaning on the door like a couple of lovesick school boys isn't helping at all. Her friend," Rodney stopped, looking quickly over John's shoulder.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said Ronon, "All she needs to do is tell her that she's got a better job, or something."

"Well thank you for that advice, I'll make sure to pass it along. Now get out of here, there coming back."

John and Ronon stood up to leave just as Sara and Molly arrived back at the table. Before they could leave, Molly grabbed John's arm, "Now don't go running off. Since you're here you may as well sit down and have a drink with us," she sat down, "It would be rude to give you the bum's rush now," she shot a glance at Sara, "Wouldn't it?"

Sara just sat down and nodded, "Fine. Have a seat."

"Well thanks," Col. Sheppard responded, "We'd love to have a drink," he looked at Ronon, who was still standing, "Wouldn't we?" he added meaningfully.

Ronon looked from Sara to Molly before he sat down, "Sure."

Molly pushed one of the Jack and Cokes toward Rodney, "Sara said nothing with citrus, so we just went with Jack and Coke." Then she pushed the shot glass toward him, "And I got you a little something special, it's called a Blue Dolphin, sort of a house specialty."

"Like I sad before," Rodney said as he eyed the clear liquid in the glass in front of him, "I'm not really much of a drinker." He pushed the shot glass back across the table.

John pushed the drink back and cocked his head, "Oh come on Rodney, don't be rude. The lady bought you a drink."

Molly looked at John, "You know each other?"

Sara watched Col. Sheppard give Molly his best smile, "We've met once or twice." He held out his hand, "Col. John Sheppard and my quiet friend there," he inclined his head toward Ronon, "Is Ronon Dex."

Molly looked at Sara like she was about to say something, but then closed her mouth and simply gave her a look that said, "Don't think we aren't going to discuss this." She put one hand over Rodney's, "Come on. If you drink it, I'll dance with you later."

Rodney blushed and picked up the shot glass, "Okay, okay, but first you have to tell me what it is."

Sara sank into her chair and looked away, catching Ronon's eyes as she did. He stared at her for a moment and she noticed that his eyes weren't just green, they were the kind of green that had little gold flecks in them. She shook her head and looked away in time to hear Molly say, "There's nothing even citrus like in there, but it's really important that you just shoot it back, it goes down better that way."

Sara watched as the Rodney studied the glass. Finally she reached over and took it out of his hand, "Just leave off Molly. He obviously doesn't want the drink, don't push it."

Molly recognized the look on her friends face and wisely didn't say anything else. A few moments passed before Ronon leaned into the table, picked up the shot glass and slammed it back. Molly's eyes went wide and Sara just stared. Ronon looked between the two women and shrugged, "Tasted like water."

Molly choked on the drink she had just taken as her eyes shot to Sara. When Rodney reached across the table and took the shot glass from Ronon, Sara quickly slapped one hand over her mouth and stood up, "I need to excuse myself for a moment."

Molly shoved her chair back, "Wait up, I'll go with you."

The two women walked into the bathroom and collapsed against each other as they laughed.

"Oh God," Molly said between gasps of laughter, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Sara was laughing to hard to say anything, she just nodded.

"Did you see the look on his face? Did you see the look on," she paused, "Rodney? Right? Did you see the look on Rodney's face?"

Sara took a deep breath, "I just hope he has a sense of humor, because I really don't want to have to work with a man that hates me."

Molly stopped laughing and turned to Sara, her face serious, "Wait. What?"

Sara stopped laughing as well. Leaning one hip against the bathroom counter she looked at her friend, "I hadn't really meant to tell you in the bathroom at a bar, but I guess now's as good a time as any. Rodney, Col. Sheppard and Mr. Dex are part of a team that want me to come work for them. That's what I was doing last night."

"So, what? You're telling me you took the offer? You're leaving the university?"

"It was very sudden and totally unexpected. Apparently one of their colleagues has read a few of my papers and suggested I would be the right person for the position they're looking to fill."

Molly turned and leaned against the counter, "Well, okay, but why the hurry? And why is a colonel involved, I mean the last time I checked, the military doesn't do a lot of archeological work."

"Not usually, but from what I've been told, this is a special circumstance. Apparently, the find is located at some classified location, so they can't just let a bunch of civilians wander around digging things up. They do realize the importance of the find though, which is why they've asked me to join them."

"How long are we talking here?"

Sara cringed and decided on a small lie before she replied, "One year."

Molly stood up straight, "A year! You can not be serious!"

Sara started pacing, "I know. It's a long time."

"That's an understatement,"Molly said, "What the hell Sara? This isn't like you. You're the planner, the careful one."

"I know, but Molly, this is a huge find. The kind of thing you wait your whole career for. I just couldn't say no."

"Okay, so when do you leave."

Sara dropped her eyes, "Tomorrow."

"Jesus Sara!" Molly walked to where her friend stood and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "If you're leaving tomorrow, we are not going to hang out here all night. We're going out."

"We can't just leave."

"Sure we can," Molly grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom, "We just walk out the door and we're gone."

"But my purse is back at the table and if we don't come back..."

"If we don't come back, they'll figure it out. They're big boys, I think they can handle themselves. Besides, you have your cell phone on you, don't you?"

Sara felt in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing, "Yeah, I have it."

"Well then, once we're in my car and on our way, you can call one of them and tell them you'll see them tomorrow."

oOo

"Sheppard," Ronon said, "They've been gone a long time."

John looked around the crowd, "Yeah, maybe a little to long. We should probably go find them."

As he and Ronon stood up to go search for the two women, Rodney's phone rang. He flipped it open, "McKay."

John sat back down and waited for Rodney to finish talking. After he had closed his phone, John asked, "Something wrong?"

Rodney nodded, "You could say that. But at least you won't have to go looking for Dr. Clayton and Dr. Watts."

Ronon placed his hands on the table and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rodney looked up, "It means that they aren't here any longer."

"What do you mean Rodney? If they aren't here where the hell are they?" John asked.

"I have no idea where they are. Sara just said that they decided to leave. She said we could take the keys and her purse and 'make ourselves comfortable' at her house. She said she'd be home later tonight."

"Great. That's just great."

"Does that mean we can leave?" Ronon asked.

oOo

Sara picked up the fake rock and slid the spare key out of its hiding place. Then she tried to right herself, but quickly decided sitting down on the steps would be a better idea. She and Molly had found a club just off campus and spent the night talking, drinking and laughing when students tried to pick them up. Around three a.m. they had called a cab. Sara knew she'd had to much to drink and briefly considered lying down on the porch swing and sleeping there. Finally she shoved herself to her feet and stumbled to the door. She squinted, trying to see the keyhole, but her key kept slipping. She felt a giggle rising, but it died quickly as the door was thrown open.

Sara tumbled through the now open door and landed unceremoniously in a pile on the entryway floor.

She rolled herself over and tried to focus on the faces above her. Raising herself up on her elbows, squinting harder, "You would think a woman my age would know enough not to drink this much, wouldn't you?"

Suddenly she felt herself being picked up. Her head swam for a moment and she laid her head against the warmth and strength of the arms holding her. After a few seconds, she looked up and saw Ronon Dex looking back at her, amusement shining in his eyes. She reached up and traced the line of his jaw with her finger, "You know," she said, "You look like you just walked off the cover of a romance novel. It's primeval really. You shouldn't be allowed to walk around looking like that."

Ronon looked at John, "Where should I put her?"

oOo

Sara rolled over and grabbed her head, her eyes shut tightly against the sunlight streaming through her window, "Oh God," she groaned. She lay still for several seconds before sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her head swam and she flopped back onto the bed, "Note to self: Kill Molly."

The smell of coffee wafted into her room and her brain slammed to a halt as the events of the previous night came back in technicolor. She pulled her comforter around her like a cocoon and tried to decide how to deal with the three men waiting for her in the kitchen.

Standing up proved to be more difficult than she thought it would, her head was thumping and her stomach was threatening revolt. Sara staggered into the bathroom and looked at herself, "You," she said out loud, "Are an idiot."

Quickly, Sara showered and dressed. Placing her hand on her bedroom door, she took a deep breath, "Just go out there and pretend you did not tell that man he looked like a romance novel hero."

Rodney was the only one in the kitchen when she walked in and she felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks, "Good morning," she greeted him.

He gave her a slow, half smile, "Feeling okay?" he asked.

The smell of coffee as she poured it into her cup eased her stomach a bit and she shook her head, "No, but it's my own fault really," she blew the steam off of her coffee and took a careful sip, "The last time I let Molly 'take me out' I ended up in Las Vegas," she took another sip, "I'm just lucky I didn't end up married," she looked around, "Where are, umm, where are Col. Sheppard and Ronon?"

"They, uh, they left already. Col. Sheppard said I should let him know when you woke up. They're waiting to beam us up to the Daedalus."

"Oh goody, a hangover and being beamed into outer space. This is going to be a great day. Let's get it over with then."

Rodney pressed the com in his ear, "Sheppard?"

"Rodney," came the quick reply.

"Go ahead and bring us aboard."

Sara swallowed hard and for the fifth time in almost as many days, she found herself transported into outerspace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were transported back to the SGC where Sara found out that they wouldn't be traveling aboard the Daedalus, but would be going through something called a Stargate. Sara stood in front of it and simply stared, at a loss for words. The apparatus was enormous and appeared to be carved out of some type of heavy stone. It was an awe inspiring sight. She looked over her shoulder at Col. Carter, "Okay, walk me through this one more time."

Col Carter smiled reassuringly, "I promise you Dr. Clayton, there's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe. You simply walk through this side of the gate and reemerge on the other side in the Midway Station. We'll spend 24 hours there before we continue on the Atlantis."

"Right," Sara felt her stomach clench a little, "Perfectly safe." She shook her head and walked out of the control room. She sank into one of the chairs in the conference room and flopped her head onto the table. "So now you're not only being beamed around like a member of the friggin' away team, you're going to let them vaporize your molecules, scatter them across a galaxy and pray for the best. You may as well put on the red shirt right now."

The sound of someone else in the room made Sara raise her head and look around. Ronon stood at the head of the table with a confused look on his face, "Sheppard wanted me to come get you. They're ready to leave," he turned to go, but stopped and looked at her, "I don't think it matters what color shirt you're wearing."

Sara dropped her head back to the table, "Great! Now, not only does he think I'm sex starved, he probably thinks I'm insane." She shoved the chair back and stood up. She walked down the stairs to the door Col. Carter had told her was the entrance to the gate room. Taking a deep breath she walked in and heard her breath leave her lungs.

The large stone circle was filled with effervescent blue light and it made Sara a little weak in the knees. She drew a steadying breath and walked up the ramp to stand next to Col. Carter and Dr. McKay.

"I promise, Dr. Clayton, this is perfectly safe," Col. Carter, "This will be over in a few seconds and you'll be safely on the other side."

All Sara could do was nod as they walked toward the shimmering blue pool in the center of the ring. She stopped at the threshold and felt her whole body begin to shake. Suddenly, there was a firm pressure on her back and she looked up. Col. Sheppard was leaning over her shoulder, "It's best to just do it fast Doc, kind of like ripping off a band-aid," he whispered in her ear. Before she could open her mouth he pushed her through the portal.

Sara stumbled as she came out the other side. She would have crashed to the floor if it hadn't been for a strong hand on her arm. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and righted herself. As Col. Sheppard exited the portal behind her she shoved him, "You," she said with force, "are an asshole." As she walked away she felt a sense of satisfaction at the look of shock on his face.

"Dr. Clayton!" Col. Carter called after her as she stormed out of the room. She turned and looked at John, a questioning look on her face.

John held up his hands, "Hey don't look at me. I have no idea why she's so pissed."

Rodney stepped back up on the platform, "Sheppard, we need her to be cooperative. I don't think making her angry is the way to do that."

Sara stopped when she reached the corridor and realized she didn't have any idea where she was going. Slumping back against the wall she ran her fingers through her hair. Shortly after she stopped, Rodney came into the corridor, clearly concerned.

"What happened in there?" he asked her.

"That...that...ohhh," she met Rodney's eyes, "He _pushed _me."

Rodney looked stunned, and a bit amused.

Sara held up a finger in warning, "Don't you dare laugh at me." She pushed away from the wall, "I know. I shouldn't have called him an asshole, but," she looked at Rodney again, "he _pushed me_."

Rodney wasn't sure what to say, so all he said was, "We have to be here for an hour."

"And then what?"

"Then we go through the other gate to Atlantis."

"I have to do that again?" Sara grinned, "Just tell me no one is going to shove me through the thing again."

Rodney held up one hand and placed the other against his chest, "I promise, no shoving."

"Okay then," all of the anger left Sara at once, "I suppose I looked pretty funny popping out of there like that, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Rodney agreed, "It was kind of funny."

An hour later Dr. Sara Clayton stepped through the Atlantis gate and suddenly felt a lot like Alice going through the looking glass. The room she emerged into this time was no nondescript military base. She stood for several seconds, just staring at the room around her.

The ceiling was high, giving the room and airy feel and there were people all around her. A tap on her shoulder brought Sara out of her daze and she turned.

Col. Carter stood behind her, a wide smile on her face, "Welcome to Atlantis doctor."

"Wow. That's really all I can say at this point. This place is amazing," she stepped off the dais, "Did you build this?"

"No," Col. Carter answered, "this city was built centuries ago, we're only using it as a base of operations here in the Pegasus galaxy."

Sara followed the colonel as she began to climb a flight of stairs, "You're things have already been placed in your room and I think it would be best if Rodney showed you where that is."

Sara looked behind her then and realized that Rodney, Col. Sheppard and Ronon were still there. She shot Col. Sheppard her best "I'll deal with you later" look and then turned to Rodney and smiled, "That would be lovely. But Col. Carter?"

"Yes Dr. Clayton?"

"I'd really like to get to work on analyzing the manuscripts as soon as possible. Today, if that's possible."

The colonel nodded, "I'll make sure that Dr. Moore meets with you this afternoon."

Sara smiled warmly, a tingle of excitement running through her, "Thank you. I'm very excited to see them."

Col. Carter smiled back, "We're glad you decided to join us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check in with my staff."

"Oh, of course."

Rodney held out his arm, "Shall we?"

As they walked Sara asked, "'So how is it you get stuck giving me the dime tour?"

"I think the colonel has the impression you actually like me."

"And that doesn't happen often?"

"Umm, no, no," Rodney replied, "Most people find me, well, difficult."

"Really? Huh." Sara shrugged, "I guess there's no accounting for taste, is there?"

They reached her room and Rodney showed her how to open the door. As he was getting ready to show her the room though his com went off.

"Rodney?"

Rodney tapped his ear, "What is it Zalenka?"

"We seem to have a problem one of the labs. Something with the computers, I think."

Rodney looked at Sara, "I'm sorry. It looks like duty calls."

Sara nodded her understanding as he tapped his ear again, "Gee. Could you be any more vague?" he said as he walked off down the corridor.

Sara walked further into the room, inspecting things. There was a full size bed, a table and a couple of chairs and a dresser in the main room. Overall it felt very institutional. Then she saw a door leading outside. She stepped through it and stopped. Laid out in front of her was a city unlike anything she had ever seen surrounded by an ocean the color of a deep blue sapphire. She leaned against the railing and let the breeze from the water blow over her.

As she gazed out at the city she heard a buzzing from inside. Reluctantly, she left the balcony and went back inside. It took her a moment to realize the sound was coming from the door. She passed her hand over the sensor like Rodney had showed her and the door slid open.

A woman about her height with a severe pony tail was standing on the other side. She extended her hand and smiled, softening her features, "Dr. Clayton? I'm Dr. Moore. I head up the linguistics department on Atlantis. I'm here to show you the manuscripts we found.

Sara took the other woman's hand and smiled back, "I'm so happy to meet you. I can't wait to get started on the analysis. Just let me get the computer Dr. McKay gave me and I'll be right with you."

Sara grabbed her computer and stepped into the corridor, "Let's go."

*******

A week later Sara found herself standing on her balcony. She stared out at the blue water below her and let her thoughts drift. She'd been analyzing text from the first manuscript and had not really had time to let the reality of where she was sink in. She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, slowly rubbing her temples. She hadn't believed them, who would? Who in their right mind would believe that you could just walk through some kind of circle and land on a different planet? _"_ _No one...no one would believe it"_, she assured herself.

She flopped one arm down on the railing in front of her and looked at the watch she was wearing. She had ten minutes before she was supposed to meet with Dr. Moore in her lab to go to go over the latest set of translations. Despite everything that had happened, Sara still felt a surge of excitement when she thought about the work she was doing. She pushed back from the railing and went back inside. Heading down the corridor she walked past Rodney's lab on her way to see Dr. Moors. The door was open and voices from inside stopped her.

"Look Rodney, we need to find out what these things say. We're kind of on a time table, you know?"

"Well gee, let me pull out my handy pocket translator for 'languages that don't even exist' and I'll get right on that. "

"Isn't that why we brought Dr. Clayton along, so you could do that? I mean you told us she was the one with all the answers about this stuff."

"About the manuscripts, not the translations. She doesn't do linguistics."

Sara stepped forward into the room and cleared her throat, "You know Colonel Sheppard, usually it's rude to talk about people when they aren't around. But I'm guessing you commando types aren't big on manners, so I'll let it slide." She brushed past him and went to stand by one of the work stations.

Rodney looked at John, "Boy, she doesn't like you much, does she?"

"Shut up McKay." John frowned at Dr. Clayton, "Just let me know if she finds anything."

Sara spoke from her position at the work station without looking up, "_She_ can speak for herself, thank you. If I think there's anything here you need to hear about, I'll make sure to let you know. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Dr. McKay." She made a dismissive motion with her hand, "Why don't you run along and play "beat 'em up" with Captain Dreadlocks? I hear you two do that a lot."

Rodney choked back his laughter as soon as he saw the scowl on Sheppard's face, "_Really _doesn't like you."

After Sheppard left, Rodney came and stood next to Sara, "You know he's not a bad guy. Rather nice actually. Close friend, really. You should give him a chance. "

Sara smiled at Rodney, "Oh, I know he's not a bad guy. You can tell that just by the way people act around him, but picking on him is way to easy and I'm afraid I can't help myself. I mean, he is the one that had me beamed into outer space. He deserves a little ribbing," she shrugged, "Besides guys like that need to be reminded from time to time that it takes more than a nice smile and a little wit to get a woman to like you."

Rodney laughed and turned his attention to the book lying on the table, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm?" Sara asked, "Oh. Nothing. I was just walking to Dr. Moore's lab and heard the two of you talking. I know eavesdropping puts me on the road to hell, but I couldn't help myself." Sara moved to the door, but stopped and turned back to face Rodney, "There is one thing."

"Yes?"

I still don't understand why you need my help with this or why I had to come here to do it. I could have done the reading and analysis from my office," she paused, " the one that's _not _ on another planet?"

Rodney pursed his lips, "Yeah, It's a long story, but let's just say that it's possible we share some common ancestors with the people of P-4579. We think that these manuscripts, the history of this planet, may give us some insight into..." Rodney stopped short, remembering that Dr. Clayton had only been given limited knowledge of what they were doing and had been told nothing about the Wraith.

"Yes? Insight into?" Sara prompted.

"Umm...insight into, well..." Rodney searched for a plausible explanation.

"Insight into the people on the planet and a better understanding of their culture and how we can best communicate with them."

Sara turned at the sound of a female voice coming from the doorway. Standing at the front of the room was a striking woman. She walked forward and extended her hand, " I am Teyla Emmagan. It is nice to finally meet you."

Sara took the proffered hand and smiled, "Colonel Carter said you were away for a few days, but told me I'd meet you eventually. She says you're from one of the planets in this galaxy, not from Earth?"

Teyla nodded, "I am Athosian. My people are allied with yours in the.."

Rodney coughed and shook his head, "In the hopes of establishing a permanent presence in this galaxy."

"Exactly," Teyla quickly agreed, "Our peoples have much in common." She smiled at Sara again, "Such as the ritual of a mid-day meal. Would you care to join me? I am sure it is strange being so far from everything you know."

Sara made a small sound in the back of her throat, "You don't know the half of it sister."

Teyla looked at Rodney who said, "Oh...right...it's a figure of speech," he explained.

Teyla smiled, "Ahh...I see. Well, shall we?"

" I appreciate the offer, and I'd love to go grab a bite, but I have to stop by Dr. Moore's lab first, do you mind?"

Teyla inclined her head, "No. Not at all."

Rodney stepped out from behind the work station, "You know, I'm actually starving."

"This does not surprise me. Would you care to join us Rodney?"

"Well if you don't mind."

They walked further along the corridor to Dr. Moore's lab. Sara went inside and spoke with her colleague for a few moments and then reemerged reading from her computer screen.

Sara followed the two friends towards the dining area, then stopped suddenly, "You know if they originally spoke this derivation of Celtic, it's likely that both the written and oral language have evolved from that. What I don't understand is how an Earth language ended up in another galaxy." Sara shook her head, "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear myself say."

Sara touched the screen again and went back to scrolling through the translated texts. The stories were very detailed. Myths about soul sucking demons with glowing eyes. Tales of angel like creatures that bestowed the gift of everlasting life on those who were the most deserving. She could see mirrors to Earth traditions in many of the tales. When they reached the mess hall she raised her head and followed Teyla and Rodney to a table in one corner.

****

Ronon watched as Teyla and Rodney approached the table he was sitting at. They were accompanied by the woman from Earth that had been brought to Atlantis to help with the books they had found on the last planet they visited. He didn't see the point, how were a bunch of words and pictures going to help fight an enemy like the Wraith? As Teyla sat down he nodded to her.

"Ronon, have you met Dr. Clayton?" Teyla asked.

Ronon nodded again, but didn't offer any elaboration, he just looked at Dr. Clayton. The woman had not glanced up from her computer when she sat down. As he watched she began to chew on one corner of her bottom lip and her forehead creased in a slight frown.

"Dr. Clayton? Dr. Clayton? " Teyla repeated herself. She reached out and tapped Sara on the shoulder.

Sara looked up from the computer screen, "What? Oh! I'm so sorry. I got involved in the reading I was doing. Did you say something?"

Teyla smiled softly and gestured across the table, "I wanted to introduce you to Ronon Dex."

Sara glanced across the table and felt the breath leave her chest in a sudden rush. She hadn't seen Ronon since they had arrived in Atlantis. She felt her chest tighten a little as she looked at him, his gaze penetrating right through her, "_Nice Sara. Molly would just love this." _ She gave a weak smile and then looked back down at the computer screen, "Yeah, we've met." She paused and bit her lip again, "Umm, on second thought I don't think lunch would be a good idea right now, I really need to work on this. Thanks though." Sara stood up abruptly, "It was nice meeting you."

Without waiting for a response from anyone Sara walked out of the mess hall.

Teyla looked from Ronon to Rodney, "She is a very odd woman."

"Hmmm...is she? I hadn't noticed," he clapped his hands together, "So, what's for lunch?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"At first glance, the illustrations appear to have a lot in common with the Vengrier texts. I can say with some degree of certainty that this, "she pointed to one picture, "Is a depiction of Callor's fight with the demon Balen. If you look at this illustration it appears that the demon Emil Vengrier called Balen makes his first appearance much earlier in the myths of this people than we had first believed. This particular myth describes a type of ritual sacrifice that was performed to appease the demon and protect the villages from destruction." Sara paused and looked at her audience. She couldn't tell, but at least two of them looked like they were falling asleep. She put down the laser pointer, "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Have you come across any stories dealing with the way the people drove this demon from their land?" Teyla asked.

Sara nodded, "I've only just started reading the newest set of translations and they talk about preparations for a great battle. The texts I'm reading now are about a young warrior named Callor. I'm familiar with him. He's the main figure in most of the Vengrier texts and has often been compared to Beowulf. This particular translation appears to be a story relating Callor's quest to discover a means to conquer the demon and drive him from the land."

Sara paused again and waited to see if anyone else had questions. In the two weeks since she had arrived in Atlantis she had immersed herself in the study of the translated documents and while they were fascinating to her, she couldn't understand why a scientific expedition would have any interest in them at all. In fact, as far as she had been able to tell, there were no purely academic projects being carried out anywhere within the city. Each one of them seemed to be connected to the military presence in the city in some manner.

After a few moments had passed and no one had said anything further, Colonel Carter stood up, "Well, I think we've taken up enough of your time Dr. Clayton. If you find anything else of significance, please let me or Colonel Sheppard know."

Sara watched as Colonel Carter and the others turned to leave. She chewed on the inside of her lip for a second, arguing with herself, before speaking up, "Excuse me Colonel, I know none of your people have any more questions for me, but I have a few for you, " she continued as they all reentered the room, "I'm really having a hard time understanding why it is that you found it necessary to bring me all this way. The information I'm giving you could have just as easily been done via email or a through a teleconference with one of your linguists, my presence really isn't necessary simply to analyze the translations, and having met the linguists and anthropologist you have here, I have to believe they would have been able to handle the analysis with minimal help from me. From what I've seen, this isn't an academic research facility. The military presence," she indicated Colonel Sheppard, " makes it unlikely that obscure tribal literature is something of any real intrinsic value."

"The Atlantis mission is a joint effort between civilian and military forces focused on studying the cultures we encounter so that we can better understand them. Most of the time the people we have her in Atlantis are more than qualified for the job, but when Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard found these manuscripts, it was decided we would need someone with special knowledge to assist us in understanding them."

Sara realized that she wasn't going to get a straight answer as soon as Colonel Carter started speaking. She sighed, but didn't push the subject. Working in the bureaucracy of the university system had forced her to learn which battles could be won, and which ones would just make you look like a pushy bitch. She decided that pushing this one would most likely land her solidly in category "B". Instead she took the diplomatic route...or as Molly referred to it...the coward's path, "I understand Colonel. So often in my work, I find that I need to collaborate with my colleagues and I find that hard to do when I have no real understanding of what it is I'm doing. I'm just glad I have the knowledge you need." She picked up her papers, "I'll let you know as soon as I finish the next set of translated documents."

Colonel Carter smiled at her, "We're glad you're here. I look forward to our next meeting. If you'll excuse us?"

Sara nodded and watched as the small group left the room, her headache was coming back.

***

"She seems to be making an extremely thorough study of these texts and I must admit, I am more than a little intrigued about where the myth of the stories end and the truth about them begins," Teyla said as they entered Colonel Carter's office.

Samantha closed the door and walked to her desk, "I'd like opinions about how much more we should tell Dr. Clayton. Right now, she's been told that she's here helping us with a purely academic study, but I get the feeling that she isn't buying the story."

"You're telling me." Rodney spoke up from the back of the room, "She asks me questions about the things I'm working on all the time and, well, I find it hard to lie to her quite honestly. I think we should tell her the truth, or at least as much of it as is necessary."

"I hate to admit it, but Rodney's right." Colonel Sheppard said. "I didn't really think these books could tell us much, but from what she said in there, it sounds like the Wraith used to cull that planet. They don't now and it doesn't look like they have for a while. I'd sure as hell like to know why."

Ronon pushed off of the wall he'd been leaning on, "I still don't see how a teacher is going to help us find a way to fight the Wraith. We all used to hear stories about great warriors fighting the Wraith when we were kids. They told them to us to make us believe there was some kind of hope for beating them."

Teyla nodded, "I, too, was told such stories. But these seem to be much more. It is like listening to the history of an entire people. What Dr. Clayton is relating to us seems to me to be much more than simple bed time stories."

"I agree with Teyla, Ronon, I think that Dr. Clayton might be able to provide us some more valuable insight if we give her a little more of the whole picture." Samantha turned to Teyla, "Rodney mentioned that you had lunch with Dr. Clayton the other day, would you mind talking to her about this? I don't think there's any real need for a formal setting, and both you and Ronon have an intimate knowledge of the Wraith and the threat they pose to both this galaxy and ours. "

Teyla inclined her head and gave a soft smile, "Of course Colonel Carter, I found Dr. Clayton to be a," she paused, "A most interesting woman. I will find her and see if she will share the evening meal with me." She turned to Ronon, "Perhaps you would care to join me? You could help her understand exactly how devastating the Wraith can be."

Ronon frowned, but nodded, "Sure," was all he said.

" I could go with them," John volunteered, "Having someone from Earth there might make the news a little easier to take."

Teyla smiled softly and placed a hand on John's arm, "I do not believe that would be such a good idea," she smiled again, "It is my understanding that Dr. Clayton's opinion of you is not a high one."

Samantha dipped her head to hide her smile, "I think Teyla's right, John. Maybe you should just sit this one out."

****

When the door sounded to indicate someone was outside, Sara briefly considered ignoring it. After the third chime though she walked to the door and passed her hand over the sensor to open it. She smiled when she saw Teyla standing in the corridor, "Teyla. Hello. It's nice to see you. Would you like to come in?" Sara stepped aside to allow the other woman to enter her quarters.

" Thank you," Teyla inclined her head and stepped over the threshold, "Ronon and I have come to see if you would like to share the evening meal with us."

Sara looked back into the corridor as the large man pushed away from the wall and stepped through the door, "Oh," she said, surprise evident in her voice as he shouldered past her, "I, umm," she looked at Teyla and managed a weak smile, "I usually just eat in here while I work. I get wrapped up in what I'm reading and just forget to leave. If I didn't bring food in here with me, I'd forget to eat."

Teyla laughed, "Well then, it is good that we came. Please, join us."

Sara looked at Ronon and gave him a small smile. He just stared at her, making her feel nervous and silly. She turned back to Teyla, "Actually, I think I will. I've been isolating myself with my work. Without Molly around, I forget that life doesn't wait for me to finish a project." She set down the folder she had been holding and held her arm out, "Shall we?"

Ronon looked at Teyla and walked back across the room to the door. He stepped into the corridor and waited for the two women to join him. Sara Clayton made no sense to him. Since she had come to Atlantis the only person she had spent any real time with was McKay and that had only been when she needed information. He never saw her in the common areas and from what Sheppard had told him, she ate most of her meals alone in her quarters. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Teyla's voice, "I think it would be best if we sat on the balcony tonight, don't you Ronon?"

He nodded, understanding that Teyla was looking for a private place to talk with Dr. Clayton, "Yeah, outside would be good."

Sara got the distinct feeling there was more going on than just a friendly meal and her guard came up immediately. She picked up her tray and followed Teyla and Ronon out onto the small, semi-private balcony that adjoined the mess hall. It was after normal meal hours and so there weren't many people around. The balcony itself was deserted.

For a few moments there was silence and the three people simply sat and looked at one another. Finally Teyla spoke, "How do you like Atlantis Dr. Clayton?"

"Please, call me Sara. Dr. Clayton is for my students." Sara said, "I haven't really seen much of the city other than the lab where Dr. McKay works, the briefing room and my room." She shrugged, "When I'm working, well, like I said, I sometimes forget that there actually is a whole world outside my doors."

"When I first came to Atlantis, I found it difficult as well. It was hard for me to be apart from my people. Having people close to you that you trust is important."

"When I'm at home I have Molly, my best friend, she's a professor at the University as well...although you'd never know it from meeting her. I like to describe her as a moment waiting to happen. She keeps me from burying my head to deeply in books."

Ronon sat and watched the two women talk as he ate, waiting for Teyla to bring up the real reason they had asked her to eat with them. Finally he decided it would be faster to just say something. "Colonel Carter wanted us to talk to you."

Sara started at the abrupt tone in Ronon's voice, " Oh," she said as she set her fork down, "Oh, I see." She glanced at Teyla who was casting what appeared to be a very annoyed look at Ronon. "Was there something you needed? I really haven't had much of a chance to do anymore reading yet."

Teyla glared at Ronon one last time before turning back to Dr. Clayton, "No, Colonel Carter simply thought that Ronon and I would be the best ones to provide you with more detailed information regarding the manuscripts you are helping to analyze. She felt that your area of expertise would be useful to use in finding a solution to a problem, but it means we must tell you some things that are not widely known outside of this galaxy."

Sara shook her head, "Every time someone says that...I still have a hard time not feeling like I've been sucked up into a bad sci-fi show. I keep waiting for someone to tell me that there's some horrible alien threat about to destroy life as we know it."

Ronon choked on the water he was swallowing and Teyla tried not to laugh.

Sara looked at them each in turn, "What?" She put her hands on the table, "What? You're seriously going to tell me there _is _some kind of alien threat?"

Ronon nodded as he took a bite of his food, not bothering to say anything more.

Teyla slid one hand across the table and covered Sara's with it, "Colonel Carter wanted us to discuss with you a race of creatures called The Wraith. They are a vile and evil race that travel from world to world feeding upon the human populations."

Sara's face became confused, "Like vampires?"

Ronon rested his arms on the table, "What's a vampire?"

"You know," she held her hands up and made a face, " 'Blah...I vant to suck your blood!' Dracula? Bram Stoker's creation? No?" She looked at Teyla, "Not ringing a bell, huh?"

"The Wraith don't feed on blood," Ronon said, his face becoming heavy, "They feed on the life force of humans. "

Sara watched as the man's face became clouded, his eyes heavy, "Okay, so not vampires, but vampiric. And how does Colonel Carter think I can help with something like that?"

"It is believed the civilization that created the stories and myths you are currently studying found not only a way to defeat the Wraith, but to prevent them from ever returning to their home world again."

Sara nodded, "I see. You want me to help you figure out where the myth leaves off and history begins?"

Ronon sat back in his chair, "I don't see why we can't just go ask them, but yeah, Colonel Carter thinks you can find something in those children's stories you've been reading."

Sara bristled at his somewhat condescending tone, "You don't have much faith in research and study do you?"

Ronon made eye contact with the woman sitting across the table from her and leaned in again, slowly, "I don't have much faith in anything I can't use to kill Wraith with. Books aren't good for anything other than reading and that isn't going to stop them from killing more people."

"I see. Well, for your information, Rambo, most of the information you want is stored in those 'children's stories'. If you were to walk into a group of these people and ask them for the "truth", they wouldn't be able to tell you anymore than you already know." Sara's face became intense as she continued to speak, "The manuscripts we're dealing with were written thousands of years ago and they were written as an amalgam of history and flare, which is what makes a myth. The people of that culture would think you, "she pointed her finger at his chest, "are crazy. You go in spouting about deadly alien threats and you're more likely to get shot or committed than you are to get any usable answers."

"So what? You're saying we can't get the answers we need?"

" I didn't say that," Sara stood up and started to pace, "I said you wouldn't get the answers you wanted from the people living on that planet today."

Teyla spoke up, "But there are answers to be found, correct?"

"Oh, most definitely." Sara felt a sense of excitement building, "I'm eventually going to need to meet with these people, see how their culture evolved. Find out if they have any historical texts, fact based information, that can be backed up with scientific or empirical evidence." She turned and looked at Teyla, "And I'll need to see information on these Wraith. Do you know if there are any other myths involving them?"

"Both my people and Ronon's have stories concerning the Wraith. They are passed down from generation to generation."

"Bedtime stories. My mother told them to me as bedtime stories." Ronon added.

"That's fine, but I can write down the details and compare them to these myths, find out if there are any similarities." She paused, "Wait, what is it that you think we're going to find?"

Ronon looked up, but before he could say anything Teyla started speaking, "We wish to discover how this planet was able to get the Wraith to stop their attacks without being destroyed. It is our hope that we will be able to apply it on a larger scale."

"I can't promise anything, but I think I should be able to get at the basic truth."

"Colonel Carter and John...Colonel Sheppard would have to approve an off world expedition. I can speak with them."

"Have there been any anthropological studies done of the people living on the planet?"

Teyla shook her head, "Not that I am aware of. When our team first visited the planet, we were unaware that it was populated. We had been exploring caves along the eastern coast line when we discovered the manuscripts and shortly after that Rodney detected an energy signal coming from further inland. We attempted to make contact with the villagers, but soon got the impression that we were not welcome."

Sara nodded in understanding, "Was the city technologically advanced?"

Ronon leaned on the table and said, "No. They were farmers."

"If they're still living in a preindustrial society, that would explain their fear. The technology you take for granted would have seemed...well...otherworldly for lack of a better word. If you couple that with the language barrier...," she let her sentence trail off.

"Yes," Teyla agreed, "We must have seemed very strange to them."

"So, you haven't been back to the planet since then?"

"We went back in a cloaked jumper," Ronon said, "Looking for the source of the energy reading Rodney picked up on."

Sara shifted her gaze from Teyla to the big man sitting across the table from her, "Did you find it?"

When he only shook his head, she turned back to Teyla.

"Rodney was unable to find the exact source of the signal, but he believes it to be coming from a larger settlement that is in the middle of the area we were in."

Ronon stood up abruptly, "I need to go," he said, "I'm supposed to spar with Sheppard tonight."

Sara watched as he walked away before she looked at Teyla, "He's not really a people person, is he?"

****

"Do you really think she doesn't like me?" John asked Ronon later that night in the gym.

Ronon landed a solid blow to Sheppard's midsection and smiled as the man winced, "I think you should pay attention."

"Good point." Sheppard winced again as another blow landed, this one on his shoulder. He righted himself and swung back, "But, how could she not like me. I'm a very likable guy. After all," he ducked as Ronon swung, "she doesn't even know me and most people like me, right?"

Ronon rolled his eyes and leaned right to avoid Sheppard's staff, "Why does it matter?" He countered with a swing of his own and landed a hard blow to Sheppard's back, sending him sprawling to the floor.

John closed his eyes for a moment before shoving himself to his feet, "Well, it bothers me..a little." He circled Ronon considering his next move, "People usually find me, you know, charming."

Ronon made a sound low in the back of his throat and smirked, "Most people don't know you very well, do they?" He advanced again, forcing Sheppard back, "Now, are we going to spar or did you just want to talk?"

Sheppard shrugged, "Talking hurts less..." he said as he raised his staff to attempt another blow. The Satedan deflected it easily with his own staff, shoving Sheppard hard against the back wall, "Speak for yourself." he said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Two days later as Sara walked toward the mess hall she saw Teyla approaching her. Dressed in black leather and carrying what appeared to be an automatic weapon, the other woman presented an imposing picture. Sara waved to her and smiled in greeting, "Teyla, it's nice to see you."

"It is nice to see you as well. How are you today?"

"I'm just headed in to stock up on supplies. I ran out of fresh fruit and water today, decided I should come out of my hole for a while and get something to eat. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. We are on our way off world."

"Oh, well let me walk with you, I wanted to talk with you about that."

The two women continued down the corridor as Sara talked, "Were you able to speak with Col. Carter and Col. Sheppard about my going to P-4579 to conduct some on site study?"

Teyla slowed a bit and looked at Dr. Clayton, "I did speak with Col. Carter about obtaining clearance for you to go off world. She and Col. Sheppard do not believe it is warranted at this point."

Sara stopped walking. She had never even considered the possibility she wouldn't be allowed to visit the civilization responsible for the manuscripts. "I'm sorry, they don't believe it's warranted at this point? What exactly does that mean?" When Teyla stopped walking Sara shook her head, "No, never mind, you have someplace you need to and I need to get back to my research." Turning on her heel she walked away without giving the other woman time to reply.

Teyla continued to the gate room, walking onto the dais with a concerned look on her face.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"I just spoke with Dr. Clayton and she seems to be upset with your decision not to allow her to go to P-4579."

Rodney nodded, "Yeah, I figured she wouldn't take that well. She told me that in order for her research to be complete she needs to be allowed to do some field work."

John looked at Rodney, "Maybe you should talk to her when we get back. You know, explain things to her."

"Sure, right.. make me the bad guy. Thanks."

"Hey she seems to like you," John replied as they walked toward the gate, "You might be able to get her to understand why we can't take untrained civilians off world."

****

Sitting alone in her room later that evening Sara ran a hand through her hair distractedly as she scanned through the same paragraph for the third time. She set the pad down and walked out onto her balcony. Inhaling the warm sea air she leaned against the railing. She wished Molly was around. The month she had spent on Atlantis should have been invigorating, but with the revelation that her work was supposed to help mankind defeat some evil race of life sucking aliens all Sara could do was dwell on what would happen if she was unable to give them anything of real importance. How was she supposed to provide any real results when they insisted on treating her like a freshman on her first dig. The thought just brought back the anger and frustration she had been feeling all day. Turning, she walked back into her room and picked up her roller blades. She needed to get out and work off some of the excess energy.

Ronon stood on the balcony outside his room and stared into the darkness. The mission had gone as planned, but he still felt restless. He often did when the nights were so quiet. _Maybe Sheppard is up for a late night sparring session,_ he thought. As he turned to go back into his room, he caught a glimpse of something speeding past on the platform below. He leaned out into the dark and tried to figure out what it had been, but it was gone before he could really tell. Curious he picked up his weapon from the bed side table and walked out into the corridor.

Sara smiled as the night air blew across her face. The music from her MP3 player surged through her and she pushed herself harder. Bringing her roller blades along had been one of the best decisions she had made. The information she was analyzing was dark and heavy and sometimes she just needed to get away from it. She shook her shoulders a little as the music changed. She saw the pier coming up on her left and leaned into the turn. Suddenly, there was something in her way and she over corrected to miss it. She landed with an unceremonious "thud" on her ass. She shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face. Looking up she saw a shirtless Ronon Dex standing over her, one hand on his gun and a strange look on his face. She looked away quickly, before the inevitable blush she seemed to experience around him crept up on her face. When she looked back, he had holstered his gun and his hand was out, offering to help her up.

"There aren't usually a lot of people out here at night. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Jeez, how do you get through the day being that suspicious of others?" Sara took his hand and hauled herself to her feet, not bothering to answer her question. A breeze blew in from the water and pushed her forward as she got to her feet. She bumped into his chest it smelled of sweat and leather. She felt her face heat up and quickly pushed herself backwards. _Oh for Christ's sake Sara, get a grip. He's a man, not Adonis. _She chided herself silently. _Okay, so he's a very large man with deep green eyes and an ass you'd kill to touch...Jesus,now you sound like Molly. _ Her face flushed again so she allowed herself to roll a little further back, putting as much distance as she could between herself and him, keeping her eyes downcast. The last thing she needed was for him to get the wrong idea.

Ronon watched as Dr. Clayton rolled backwards away from him. When she'd slammed into his chest he'd felt an unexpected flash of awareness. Now that she had moved, he could still feel the warmth where her hands had pressed against his chest. The idea that he was attracted to this odd woman was discomforting to Ronon, he shook his head to clear it and asked again, "What are you doing out here?"

Sara looked down, "Oh, the 'blades. Right, I'm guessing there's not a lot of call for roller blades here, huh?"

Ronon shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"I do this for exercise and to blow off steam. I can't stand going to the gym, to many people trying to hard. All that groaning and sweating, it's like sex without the good parts." As soon as the words left her mouth, Sara choked. She looked at Ronon and saw a small smile on his lips. _Great, now he thinks I have sex on the brain. _

"Maybe you just aren't working out with the right people."

Sara's mouth dropped open, but she closed it in a hurry. _Calm down. It's not like he meant it the way you took it. Lord, Molly's right, I need to get out more often. _

"Yeah, well..." She just shrugged, unable to come up with anything witty to say that didn't sound like she was trying to get him into bed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ronon asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," Sara sighed and skated over to one of the nearby benches," The stuff I'm reading and some of the information we got today, it's heavy stuff. Sort of like reading Stephen King just before bedtime." She could see immediately that he didn't get the reference. "Stephen King is a novelist on Earth. He writes a lot of horror,in fact several movies have been made that are based on his work." _Stop talking. Just... stop...talking. _Sara began repeating in her mind. _You sound like a love struck teenager. _

"And this kind of thing is popular on Earth?"

Sara laughed, "Yeah, really popular."

Ronon frowned, "Your people are really strange."

Sara sat down on a stone bench looking out over the water, " I guess it could seem that way to someone not used to our cultural norms." _Great, now I've gone from sounding like a sex maniac to a professor giving a lecture. _"What I meant was reading all this stuff about life-sucking Wraith and evil demons bent of planetary destruction gives me the creeps."

Ronon looked out at the darkened water, his mind running through all the times he'd woken in a cold sweat after a nightmare about the war, or one of the endless nights he'd spent hiding from the Wraith. Reading about that kind of thing didn't seem all that appealing. He ran one hand across his face and looked back to where Sara was sitting. He pointed at the small black rectangle attached to her arm, "I've seen you wear that before."

Sara pulled her MP3 out of the arm band and held it out for him to see, " It's called an MP3 player. I have a bunch of music on there. It goes everywhere I do. Sometimes I can't concentrate with all the background noise, so I plug this in and drown the rest of the world out. It's just a mix of stuff, I'm never sure what I'm going to be in the mood for."

As Ronon sat down next to her she took one of his hands and turned it over, dropping the ear buds and player into his palm, "Go ahead, take a listen. I doubt anyone you know listens to Korn. I just can't picture Dr. McKay or Colonel Sheppard being big hard rock fans."

Ronon took the buds from her and slipped one into his ear. The music he heard was loud and raw. He looked at Sara, "Sheppard talks about someone called Johnny Cash a lot and the music I've heard McKay listening to wasn't anything like this." He arched an eyebrow, "You listen to this to relax?"

The look he was giving her broke some of the tension Sara was feeling, "You look like Mr. Spock when you do that. I expect to hear, 'Captain, that's highly illogical' coming out of your mouth." His look became even more confused. She pulled the bud from his ear, "Yeah, I listen to a lot of different kinds of music. Some of it helps me blow off steam, like this stuff." She looked at him, "Don't you ever just feel like you need to, I don't know, hit something?"

"When I feel like I need to hit something, I just..hit it."

"That must make you really popular at social functions."

Ronon's face broke into a wide grin as he realized she was teasing him, "I don't really get invited to a lot of parties, unless Teyla makes someone include me." He gestured to his gun and then to himself, "I intimidate people, I think."

"I can't imagine why. You look so cute and cuddly all dressed in leather, scowling at everyone and packin' heat." She tucked the MP3 player back into it's case. The silence was back and Sara couldn't think of anything to say. That wasn't actually true, she could think of a thousand questions she'd like to ask him, but just didn't think she should. Instead she stood up, "Well, now that you know I'm not a security threat, I should let you get back to sleep. I need to get back to my room anyway."

Ronon stood up as she got ready to skate away. He put one hand on her arm to stop her, "You should come down to the gym sometime and try working out with Sheppard and me."

The invitation was unexpected and Sara wasn't sure what to say, so she just stared at him.

Ronon let go of her arm and stepped back, "We'd even go easy on you."

Sara snorted, "I doubt you'd have to."

Ronon tossed his head back and actually laughed, "What, you think you could take me on?"

Sara shrugged, "You just might be surprised big guy. You just might be surprised."

Ronon stood and watched as Sara disappeared into the darkness. He had thought she was like McKay, obnoxious, to smart for her own good. His conversation with her tonight had given him a lot to think about. She was...intriguing. Intelligent, but apparently unsure of herself and even shy. Part of him hoped she would take him up on the invitation to spar with him and Sheppard. As he walked back to his room he couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like watching her as she worked up a sweat.

Sara got back to her room and sat down to take off her blades. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. She reached for her cell phone out of habit, thinking about calling Molly. She dropped her hand as she remembered that wasn't possible. She walked to the bed and flopped down on her stomach. Reaching back she freed her hair from it's braid and shook it out. She'd probably misread what just happened, there was no way Ronon Dex had been flirting with her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sara could tell that the group of people she was watching were used to each other, comfortable with themselves and their positions in the group dynamic. Unlike the last briefing, only Col. Sheppard's team and Col. Carter were present. She cleared her throat to draw their attention to her as she began speaking.

"The newest set of translations, combined with the information provided to me by Teyla and Ronon have yielded some surprising corollaries." She clicked the button one the remote she was holding and brought up a slide of one of the illustrations from the manuscripts. She pointed at the screen, "This depiction is of one of the demons in Balen's army." She clicked to the next slide which showed a close-up of the illustration, "The illustration shows the demon to be fair skinned with long white hair and sharp, angled teeth much like the description of the Wraith Teyla gave me." She clicked to the next slide, "The next illustration shows the demon with it's hand on the chest of an enemy combatant, a fierce snarl on it's face." She turned to face her audience, "Based on this information, I'm fairly certain that the myths of this civilization are indeed about the Wraith."

Clicking forward to the next slide, she continued, "The translations Dr. Moore has provided me," she clicked again, "in combination with the current information available regarding the Vengrier Texts," one more click, "provide a fairly comprehensive picture of how the myths evolved." She pointed at the screen again, "The first recorded stories set to paper by Emil Vengrier were in the early part of the 18th century. He had been in Africa studying local tribes when he became aware of a series of local stories and legends not previously recorded. His original intention was to record the stories and sell them to a local publisher in England in order to fund future expeditions to Africa. It wasn't until the early 20th century that scholars became aware of their significance."

Sara paused, waiting for any questions. She was met with silence. When she turned around she saw Col. Sheppard leaning on one hand, his eyes partially closed. Slowly, she set the remote down and walked around the table. Ignoring the other four people in the room she stopped next to the colonel's chair. Leaning in she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Col. Sheppard, am I boring you? Or are you this rude to everyone?"

John sat up quickly and glanced around the room, then looked at Dr. Clayton, "What? Sorry, must have..never mind, please, continue."

Sara straightened, her eyes meeting with Ronon's for a split second. She saw censure in his gaze and suddenly felt a bit petulant. She sighed, "It's all right colonel. I shouldn't have been so abrupt. Even my grad students some times find my lectures dull."

Walking back around the table Sara unconsciously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she reached down to turn the computer off. Straightening she looked at the five people seated around the table, "The truth is, I can stand here all day and tell you what I believe, but without being able to do any actual study of the society that wrote the original myths, I can't give you any certainty, and even then," she shrugged, "Analyzing literature isn't like diagnostics you run on a computer. There are no certainties. That's where anthropological and sociological study come in." She sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Col. Carter, "I understand that you and Col. Sheppard don't believe my leaving the base to visit the planet where these manuscripts were discovered is warranted."

She watched as Col. Sheppard shot an annoyed look at Dr. McKay, "Rodney was supposed to talk to you about that." He leaned forward, "You see.."

Sara cut him off, "No, I don't 'see' anything. What I _know _is this. I have three doctoral degrees which I worked very hard to get. I have countless hours in the field studying a varying range of societies and sub-cultures. I know you find this hard to believe Col. Sheppard, but this isn't my first time at the dance."

"It isn't that we have any misgivings about your qualifications Dr. Clayton," Col. Carter said, "But there's a big difference between studying tribes in the rainforest and meeting a people from another planet."

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "That's what this is about? You think that I'm going to do something that will cause problems with the native population? Col. Carter, I have less chance of causing a situation than your team does. Part of what I studied, part of what I'm trained for is the unobtrusive observation of indigenous peoples. Can any of you say the same thing?" She waited, but got no response, "I didn't think so. I'm not looking to go walking into the first city we come across and strike up a conversation."

"What exactly is it that you do want Dr. Clayton?" Col. Carter asked.

"The first step would be to simply visit the site where the manuscripts themselves were found. I would like to search the site for any markers or clues about the civilization that left them there. The most likely scenario is that ancestors of the current inhabitants lived in those caves, or around them. If, after initial study of the site, I believe there is good cause, I would want to move inland and do simple observation. This would mean no direct contact with the inhabitants, only careful watching." Sara stood up, "Only after I had completed these first to steps would I begin to think about approaching the populace to speak directly with them."

"So, you want to dig in the dirt and then hide and watch people?" Ronon asked.

"Well, basically, yes."

"How long will this process take Dr. Clayton?" Teyla asked.

" For a thorough study, I would need about a year."

"Gee doc, we were kind of hoping for something a little quicker."

Sara's blue eyes flashed with anger, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Col. Sheppard, really, I am. I was foolish enough to assume that since you told me I would be here for _five _years, you would want more than my best guess." She stood up and, with a quick glance at Col. Carter said, "If you'll excuse me? I believe I've been of all the assistance I can this afternoon."

****

Ronon stretched his long legs out in front of him and smiled at his friend as Dr. Clayton left the room, "Usually you do better with women. What's the matter Sheppard, losing your touch?"

John pulled a face, "Ha ha. I don't know what it is with that woman, she's so touchy."

"Perhaps," interjected Teyla, "It is because she does not believe you value her experience or knowledge."

"Hey, that's not fair. She's barely spent any time with me." John got to his feet and walked out of the conference room, "Ever since I had her.."

"Beamed into high orbit?" Rodney finished.

"Yeah, well there was that. Probably not my best move, huh?"

"Considering how she reacts to you now," Teyla said, a smile in her voice, "I would say that it was not."

"Well, how would you recommend I deal with that?"

"I would think an apology might be a good way to begin," offered Teyla, "Perhaps during the evening meal?"

"Slight problem with that," Rodney said, "She doesn't usually eat in the mess. She, uh, she just stays in her room all the time. Well, unless she's talking to Dr. Moore. So, uh, so I don't think that's going to work."

"She's not always in her room," Ronon said. When his friends looked at him, curiosity etched into all their faces he shrugged, "She goes out at night to exercise, on the pier, something she called rollerblading. I saw her last night."

All four of his friends stopped and stared at him. Ronon just kept walking, " I told her if she wanted a real workout she should come to the gym and spar with us."

****

Several hours later Sara emerged from the shower, still feeling angry and frustrated. She dressed and sat down on her bed, the days newest translations waiting for her. After several minutes, Sara realized she wasn't really accomplishing anything and decided to try one more time to speak with Col. Carter.

She picked up the com unit that had been given to her and placed it in her ear. She tapped it once, "Col. Carter?"

"Dr. Clayton?"

"Yes. I know it's late and I apologize, but I was wondering if we could speak."

"Is there something wrong doctor?"

"Not wrong really,"Sara replied, "But I do feel that I need to speak with you about the conversation we had this afternoon."

"Dr. Clayton," Col. Carter began.

"Colonel, please, consider it a professional courtesy. If I can't change your mind in ten minutes, I won't mention it again."

There was a short pause before Col. Carter responded, "All right doctor. Meet me in the mess in," another pause, "ten minutes?"

"Thank you Col. Carter."

****

Sara walked into the mess hall a few minutes later and saw Col. Carter waiting for her at one of the tables near the outer edge of the room. Unconsciously, she adjusted her hair and cleared her throat. It struck her as she approached the table that it was the same feeling she'd had when she defended her first dissertation.

"Col. Carter," she said as she stepped up to the table and set her computer pad down, "Thank you for meeting with me. I know it's a little out of the ordinary."

The colonel gave her a warm smile, "I don't mind Dr. Clayton. I want you to feel that you can come to me if you have concerns."

Sara sat down and tapped on her computer screen a couple of times, "Well, actually, I've been doing some research since we spoke this afternoon, and it has raised some concerns for me." She tapped on the screen a few more times until she found what she was looking for. She pushed the computer pad across the table and waited for Col. Carter to pick it up and look at the screen. "I take it you're familiar with the work of Dr. Daniel Jackson?"

Col. Carter glanced up at her as she set the computer back on the table, "I am. Daniel and I worked together for a number of years."

Sara nodded, "So I discovered." She pulled the computer back to her side of the table and then looked at the colonel again, "Dr. Jackson is an academic, like myself, and yet," she tapped the screen again, "He has participated actively in off world operations for more than a decade. Dr. Jackson has no formal military training that I can find and, in fact, came to the Stargate program in much the same fashion that I did."

A slow smile of admiration spread across Col. Carter's face, "Yes, Dr. Clayton, Daniel was recruited by the Air Force to work in the Startgate program because of his theories regarding the origins of the pyramids. He has been an integral part of the program and it's success."

Sara cleared her throat and continued, "And then we have Dr. McKay and any number of other researchers and academics that are involved in this expedition. I take it that Dr. McKay goes on all of Col. Sheppard's off world missions and that the other researchers are given off world clearance every day so that they can carry out vital portions of their research. Correct?"

The colonel simply nodded, but the smile on her face had gotten larger.

"Well then Col. Carter, I really can not understand why you and Col. Sheppard are having such a problem allowing me a couple of trips to some empty caves in order for me to continue my research. I was hoping you could explain it to me."

Col. Carter dropped her head for a moment and then tapped the com in her ear, "? Could you meet me in my office please?" She stood up and extended her hand to Sara, "I'll speak with Col. Sheppard tonight and I'll let you know when we can arrange the first off world trip."

"Really? No more arguments?" Sara slumped back into her seat, "And I had a whole thing planned out."

Col. Carter laughed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Dr. Clayton, but you raised a valid point. We allow scientists and researchers to go off world every day. We shouldn't put restrictions on you that we wouldn't put on a regular member of our team." The colonel stopped as she walked away, looking back at Sara, "You do have to agree to follow the regulations. You won't go anywhere unescorted and if Col. Sheppard feels there is danger, you will evacuate immediately."

Sara nodded her understanding, "I'm not looking to get myself killed, I just want to see where those books came from."

****

Sara approached the jumper and felt a tingle of excitement run down her spine. She wasn't sure what was more exciting for her, the fact that she was about to take a ship through a portal to another planet, or the fact that that planet was possibly the origin of one of the most discussed ancient texts in literary history.

As they made their settled into the jumper, she began watching how the other four individuals interacted. Col. Sheppard was the clear leader of the group, the others all showed marked respect for him, but he did not behave in a superior manner. He and the other three people on his team behaved more like a family unit than a military stood to one side and watched as the four talked, tossing easy banter between themselves. Her thought pattern was broken when someone said her name.

"Dr. Clayton?" Sheppard called to her again.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." She walked to where he stood, "Could you repeat what you said?"

Sheppard nodded, "We haven't made any official contact with the people on this planet, so we don't want to attract any unwanted attention to ourselves." He pointed to Rodney, "Just stick close to McKay and don't go anywhere without one of us with you."

"I understand," Sara said, trying not to frown, " I may not ever have been to an alien planet Colonel, but I do have the anthropological background needed to know that encountering a new group should be handled delicately. I also have enough common sense not go rushing in to a situation I know nothing about."

Sheppard smiled, "Glad to know we're on the same page then. Let's get loaded up."

Sara followed Dr. McKay onto the jumper and sat down next to him, "Do you get to do this a lot?" she asked.

Dr. McKay made a face Sara could only call petulant and sighed, "More often than I really like. They can't seem to get along without me."

Sara heard a loud snort come from Ronon, "Yeah, we need him along so we have someone to save. Otherwise these missions would be pretty routine."

Sara laughed lightly as Dr. McKay turned in his seat, "You do not have to 'save' me. And..." he held up one finger, "And, I will have you know that I have saved this entire expedition on _more _than one occasion. No small feat I might add." A self satisfied little smile rested on his face, "So..."

Teyla interrupted before Rodney could continue, "Tell us, Dr...Sara, what is it that you hope to discover by going to this planet that you would not be able to achieve from just the manuscripts alone?"

Sara turned toward Teyla, "By searching the caverns that you found the manuscripts in, I'm hoping there will be other evidence of the civilization that left them. Things you aren't trained to look for. They could provide valuable clues about the actual age of the manuscripts and even information about why they might have been left behind when the society moved inland." Sara stopped and blushed as she realized that the other people on the jumper were staring at her, " I'm so sorry. I tend to talk to much, especially about this kind of thing."

Ronon smiled at her, "It's all right, Rodney talks a lot more than that, and we haven't left him stranded on any uninhabited worlds, " he looked at McKay, " yet."

Sara watched McKay's face blanch and his throat close reflexively, then she heard Ronon laugh and watched McKay's face relax, "Oh, very funny. Ha Ha, a little joke at my expense."

"We would never leave you behind Rodney," Teyla assured him. Then she turned her focus back to Sara, "I think it is fascinating how so much information can be learned from the everyday things that occur. "

"It's why I chose my particular fields of study. When I started school I was only intending to get one degree, but I've always been intrigued by the way people interact and how those interactions influence so many things in our daily lives. You'd be surprised how much of the literature and art a culture creates are influenced by the political and theological climate of the time."

Ronon watched the two women as they talked. He hadn't paid much attention to Sara Clayton, no need to really. She wasn't part of the team and he still wasn't sure how she was going to be of any real help in the fight against the Wraith. Watching her talking with Teyla though, he saw confidence in her, a sureness about her skills. He could respect that, he felt the same way about his abilities.

Ronon was pulled from his thoughts by Sheppard's voice, "We'll land in that clearing. Ronon, keep an eye on Dr. Clayton and McKay. Keep your handy, just in case."

Ronon nodded and followed Sheppard to the back of the jumper. He held out one arm, "After you Doc. Stay close in case something goes bad."

Sara followed Rodney out of the jumper and squinted as the sunlight hit her face. As her eyes adjusted she studied her surroundings. There were no obvious signs of development where they were, but she knew from what Rodney had told her that there were several settlements further inland. To her left was an open field with some type of ground cover plant growing in it. She started to walk towards it when a hand clasped her arm.

"I said stay close."

Sara looked at the hand holding her arm and then at the man it was attached to. That was a mistake. Her mouth went dry and the blazoning witty retort she had prepared died in her throat. As soon as her eyes met Ronon's all she could manage to do was nod weakly and wait for him to let go of her.

Ronon stood and looked down at Dr. Clayton for a moment. She had turned around when he touched her, about to say something, but now she was simply staring at him. He shook his head and let go of her arm, "Let's get moving."

Sara blinked her eyes as he moved away and felt a flush of embarrassment touch her cheeks. _Nice Sara, _she chided herself as they walked, _Now the man thinks you're not only boring, but a total nut case as well. _She pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket and shoved the ear buds in place. Without realizing it, she began mumbling as they walked, " I mean it's not like he's Superman or any damn thing."

Rodney glanced over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, what?" When she didn't answer immediately, Rodney slowed his pace and dropped back so he was walking next to her.

"_Hell, who knows, maybe it's some weird alien thing._" Sara turned up the volume and bit her lip, "_Maybe you aren't actually a complete idiot._" She closed her eyes and sighed, "_You don't get all tongue tied when that Sheppard guy says something to you. And..._" she stopped as she noticed a second pair of feet keeping time with her own steps. _Please, please...if there is a god, don't let me have been talking loud enough for him to hear. _She raised her head as she pushed the pause button on her MP3 player. Dr. McKay smiled at her and raised one hand in a little wave.

Sara plucked one ear bud out of her ear and cringed, "Was I talking out loud?"

"Yeah, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. I thought you were talking to me, so I dropped back here and then...well...I realized you were just, umm..." his words trailed off.

Sara looked ahead of them and then back to Dr. McKay, "So, just you then?" When he gave a little shrug, Sara sighed, "Look, Dr. McKay..."

"Rodney, call me Rodney."

Sara smiled, "Rodney...did you actually hear what I was saying, or..." she let the words hang.

"Or? Oh...I see." he shrugged again and pointed at his head, "Sorry, superb hearing."

"Great. So in ten seconds I managed to take myself from professional and colleague to Lust Struck Vixen." She tossed her hands in the air, "What the hell. Go for broke, right? So Rodney, what do you say we just keep this between us, yeah?"

"What? Oh you mean the whole 'Ronon is a big bad sex god' thing?" he paused when she started to scowl at him, "No...don't misunderstand, happens all the time around him."

"I do _not _think he's a, what did you call him?"

"Big Bad Sex God," Rodney repeated.

Sara laughed, "That wasn't exactly where I was going with the whole thing, but if you say so."

Rodney grimaced, "You should see it. Doesn't matter where we go. Women fall all over themselves for him...and Sheppard."

"How very Captain Kirk of them." Sara continued to laugh, not noticing that they had drawn the attention of the rest of the group, "Which one of them takes their shirt off first? I'm betting Colonel Dashing up there is pretty quick to strip down if he needs to."

Rodney snorted and pointed in Sheppard's direction, "He's just as bad as Ronon."

"Just as bad as me at what?"

Both Sara and Rodney yelled, caught off guard by Ronon's voice. Sara recovered first, "Scientific inquiry," she blurted out, "We were discussing how to best handle the inquiries I need to make and Rodn...umm..Dr. McKay was telling me that it would be best if we handled the compilation and analysis," she looked desperately at Rodney, "Right?"

Rodney nodded quickly, "Right. You know, make sure we actually get the information we need."

Ronon frowned and stared at Rodney, "I wasn't planning on doing anything to get in the way."

"Yes,well, good," Rodney replied.

Ronon walked away with an odd look on his face and Sara sighed, "Wow. Okay, I owe you for that."

A blush crept into Rodney's face, "Nah, it's okay. I..hey wait," he called as Sara moved to the side of the entrance to the cavern. He ran to catch up with her, looking over his shoulder, "You're supposed to stay on the path into the cave."

Sara pointed at the small plants clustered around the path, "I was just looking at these, there are fields of them over where we landed, but I've never seen anything like them."

"That happens a lot to us, actually," Rodney said as he looked over his shoulder. As he looked back, he saw Sara reach her hand out, "Don't!" he yelled.

Ronon turned when he heard McKay holler, just in time to see Dr. Clayton stick her finger in her mouth, "Fuck!" He walked to where they were standing and raised an eyebrow, "Problem?"

Sara pulled her finger out of her mouth and shot a silencing look at Rodney, "No, no problem, I just scrapped my finger on something."

Ronon shrugged and turned to leave. He was stopped by Rodney shouting again, he turned, intending to tell the man to shut up, but closed his mouth as he saw Dr. Clayton turn white and begin to fall. He threw his arms forward to catch her and hollered, "Sheppard! Get over here!"

****

_As she left the bathroom she looked down the hall to her bedroom door, it hung open just a few inches. Sara stopped, knowing that she had left it open wide when she went into the bathroom. Slowly she approached the partially closed door, pushing it open carefully._

_He sat in the chair next to her bed, bathed in the moonlight coming in through her open window. Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped walking, just looking at him. The faint light made his skin even darker than it usually was, accentuating the lines his muscles made beneath the shirt he wore. His eyes were open, staring at her as she stood in the doorway. His tongue came out to caress his lower lip._

_She closed her eyes, remembering the last time he had been in her room, before he left. She could still remember the way his skin felt under her hands, the smell of him in her nostrils, the taste of him on her lips. Her fingers twitched involuntarily as she remembered running her hands over his thickly muscled chest._

_"Did you miss me while I was gone?"_

_His voice cut through her reverie and she nodded, suddenly very aware of her nakedness beneath her robe. She shivered slightly in the breeze from outside, "Yes. I missed you."_

_He smiled at her admission. His hand came up and he motioned to her , "Come here, come sit with me. I want to hear how much you missed me."_

_She walked across the room, stopping between his outstretched legs. She felt him reach up and run his hand along her leg, sliding it underneath the thin, white robe she wore. Her skin tingled where his hands had been and she shuddered._

_He pulled her into his lap, settling her against his chest, "Did you dream about me?"_

_She dropped her head, looking at her hands in her lap, "Yes," the admission came out as a whisper and she could feel her face begin to burn. She had dreamed about him all week, each dream becoming progressively more erotic until she was waking in the middle of the night, aching for his touch._

_He lay one hand on her stomach, making lazy circles through the fabric with his fingers. He dipped his head and kissed the back of her neck, a low rumble rising in his chest, " You smell wonderful. I like the way you taste after you get out of the shower." His tongue ran along the base of her jaw, to her ear. He pulled the lower half of her ear lobe into his mouth and bit it gently, " So, tell me about these dreams you had."_

_She shook her head, " I can't."_

_He bit her neck again, the warmth of his mouth making her sigh, " Yes, you can. And you will. I want to hear what you fantasized about while I was away."_

_She closed her eyes, the feeling of his lips on her skin making her dizzy. She could feel her body responding to his touch. Images ran rampant through her mind, making her shiver again, " I can't, " she repeated._

_He slid his hand inside her robe, laying his hand flat on her stomach. The heat soaked into her and she tried to shift in his lap, but he held her firm. He leaned in and kissed her neck one more time, " Now, talk to me."_

_She swallowed and started talking. Her body was aching , burning like she had a fever and she knew she would go crazy if he left her that way., " Last night. Last night was the most erotic dream I had the entire time you were gone. I dreamed that I was asleep and that you came in without waking me. You were naked, and as you body slid over mine, I stirred in my sleep. You laid your body across mine and kissed my neck, whispering into my ear to get me to wake up," she stopped talking for a moment, her body throbbing with the memory of the dream," I rolled over in my sleep, my bare breasts brushing against your chest. I opened my eyes then, my breath coming in a gasp as I realized you were actually there," she paused again, and felt him run his fingers down her side, raising goose bumps on her skin._

_"Keep going...I want to hear you tell me all of it."_

_She leaned back against him, the feeling of his warm touch intoxicating her," You slid one hand down my body, touching me everywhere. I moaned and you pressed against me, sinking me deeper into the bed, your mouth covering mine in a hard kiss. I felt myself responding to your touch and I moaned again, trying to open my legs for you, but you wouldn't let me. You started nipping at my skin, biting me, moving down to my breasts. Your hands held me firmly in place, not letting me move as you made your way down my body.," she inhaled , her face burning, flushed with desire._

_He dipped his head again and nipped at her neck once more, " Continue..."_

_" I felt your mouth traveling down my body, leaving a burning trail on my skin. I tried to move again, but you pushed me back, and then your hands left my shoulders. You placed one hand on each thigh and spread my legs, I could feel your breath on my skin. And then your tongue flicked out, teasing me, pushing into me. I inhaled deeply at the feeling of your tongue caressing me, licking me. It had been so long. Your hands explored my body and I began to whimper, begging you to take me."_

_She paused, looking up at him through half lowered lids," I don't think I can ...I just..." She looked down again, unsure if she can go on._

_His hand came to rest on the side of her face, and he tilted her chin up to look at him once again," You will tell me. You know you will, because it's exciting you," he ran his hand down the side of her face and along her body until it was resting at the apex of her thighs. He lifted her gown away from her legs, and began to tease her lightly with his fingers. Touching the downy soft patch of curls resting there._

_She sighed and began speaking again," You rolled me onto my stomach and raised my hips off the bed, your hands gripping me firmly. I was excited, panting..."_

_She paused again as she felt him part her with his fingers, sliding them between the moist folds._  
_"Don't stop now,this is just getting good," his voice came from the darkness as he continued to probe her with his fingers," I want to hear the rest ."_

_She shook her head," I can't. Oh, Ronon, I can't."_

"Dr. Clayton? ?"

Sara forced her eyes open. There was a young woman standing over her, a comforting smile on her face, "Oh good." A light flashed in Sara's eyes, "Dr. Clayton, I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller. Do you know where you are?"

Sara rolled her head to one side and then to the other. She saw Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Col. Sheppard standing on the far side of the room. Suddenly, the memory of the dream she had just experienced rushed back into her conscious mind. She felt a deep blush burn itself into her face and she motioned for Dr. Keller to move closer. Her throat was dry and so she whispered, "Please. I'm begging you. Tell me I wasn't just talking in my sleep."


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter. I'm not sure I like it and might do some edits. You're input would really be helpful. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. _

**Chapter 10**

Dr. Keller patter her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "Only a little."

Sara pulled the pillow from under her head and put it over her face. She could feel the heat infusing her face, "Did anyone hear what I said?" she mumbled from under her fluffy, protective shield.

The doctor pulled the pillow away from her face and smiled down at her, "No, no one was standing by the bed. I heard you say something and came over to check on you. It was pretty unintelligible."

Sara stuffed the pillow back under her head and leaned against it, "Oh, thank god." She glanced across the room again and saw Col. Sheppard and the others heading towards her. Rolling her head to one side, she tried to avoid looking at any of them. _First trip to an alien planet and you end up in the infirmary, great way to make a good impression Clayton._

Her attention was drawn back to the small group when she realized Dr. Keller was speaking to the colonel.

"From her blood work and an analysis of the plant you brought back, it looks like a toxin was released into her system when she pricked her finger." Dr. Keller tapped her fingers against her computer screen, "A pretty fast acting one too, from what you told me." She scanned the screen, "The toxin appears to have sedative as well as hallucinogenic properties." She looked down at Sara, "That would explain any weird dreams you had. I'm want to keep you in the infirmary for a while, just to make sure there aren't any other side-effects."

Sara glanced at Col. Sheppard, "Great first impression of my superior anthropological skills, huh?"

John laughed, "Hey, I was zapped by an evil crystal dwelling entity once. Invaded people's dreams. Rodney had his DNA altered, turned super genius, almost died," he gestured toward the doctor, "Heck, Dr. Keller was taken over by Wraith tech, almost turned Atlantis into a hive ship. So, no sweat."

Sara pushed herself up on her elbows, "Wow...okay." Sara cocked her head to the side, "Do you all ever feel like the universe has it in for you?"

"All the time," said Rodney.

Sara laughed and looked at Dr. Keller again, "Do you really think there could be any other side effects?"

"It's hard to tell. The toxin in the plant was extremely powerful. Like I said, I just want to keep you here for a few hours to be sure."

Sara flopped back onto the bed, "Can I have my computer so I can do some work while I'm in here?"

"I don't see a problem with that," replied the doctor.

Rodney handed the computer pad to Sara, "I picked it up after you passed out."

"Thanks Rodney," Sara said. A strange look passed across Dr. Keller's face and Sara suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Umm...I guess I'll just lie here and kill time then."

The small group said their good-byes and left. As Dr. Keller began to walk away Sara stopped her, "You know, Rodney, I mean Dr. McKay and I, are just colleagues."

Dr. Keller frowned a little and looked at Sara, "Oh, I...uh..I," was all she said.

"I'm not very good at a lot of things, but reading people is one of the things I excel at."

Jennifer blushed a little and dipped her head, pretending to look at something on her computer, "Rodney and I aren't seeing each other."

"Yet," said Sara.

The doctor gave her a brief nod, "I'll just let you rest," she said as she walked away.

****

Four hours later Sara walked out of the infirmary and headed to the mess hall. She had an ache in her back from lying on the uncomfortable medical bed all day and she was hungry. Dr. Keller had offered to have something brought in to her, but Sara had refused. She wanted to grab something quick and go find Col. Sheppard.

When she entered the mess, she saw the colonel and his team sitting at one of the tables in the center of the room. Grabbing an apple and a bottle of water she walked to where they sat.

"Col. Sheppard, do you have a minute? I wanted to speak with you about going back to P-4579 as soon as possible."

John held out one hand, "Have a seat."

Sara looked at the table. The only open chair was next to Ronon. She grabbed it and slid it around the table to sit next to Teyla. She didn't miss the look that passed over Ronon's face, but did her best to pretend she hadn't seen it.

"I know it's to late in the day to go now, but if it's all right, I'd like to head back in the morning," she gave him a half smile, "I promise not to touch anything."

"I don't think that would be a problem. We should be able to get out of here right away in the morning."

Sara pushed her chair back, "Great. That's great. I'll see you all in the morning then." Sara tucked her hair behind her ears self consciously and dipped her head as she walked away.

Teyla watched Dr. Clayton walk away and quickly excused herself from the table, "Dr. Clayton!" she called, "Sara!"

Sara stopped walking when she heard her name being called. She turned back to see Teyla walking up behind her and waited for the other woman to catch up with her.

"We are going to watch a movie tonight, would you like to come?"

"When you say 'we', who do you mean?" she asked, casting a nervous glance back to the table where the others still sat.

Teyla looked surprised at the question, but answered, "Well, Col. Sheppard will be there and of course myself. I believe Rodney, Dr. Keller and Ronon plan to attend as well. There will probably be others, there usually are."

Sara shook her head, "No thank you. It's really nice of you to ask, but I'm feeling a little tired and I think I'll just go to bed early tonight."

As she turned to leave, Teyla stopped her again, "You seem to have a problem with Ronon. Did he do something to offend you? I know he can be,  
she paused, considering her words, "difficult, but he is a good man."

Sara felt embarrassment rush over her, "No, it's not Ronon, I just don't usually do a lot of socializing."

"All right, if you are sure."

"I really just want to get some sleep."

As Sara left the mess hall, she felt guilty for lying to Teyla, who had been so kind to her since she arrived on Atlantis, but how could she tell her that being around Ronon made her uncomfortable. How would she explain why he made her uncomfortable when she had only known Teyla for such a short time.

****

Ronon sat and watched as Teyla spoke with Dr. Clayton. When the she cast a covert glance toward the table he leaned forward in his chair a little, trying to see her face. He could tell she was nervous about something, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He hadn't seen much of her since the night he'd found her out on the pier. She seemed to be avoiding him and it bothered him for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

When Teyla came back to the table he asked, "What was that about?"

"I was inviting Dr. Clayton to attend the movie with us this evening, but she declined."

"Why?"

Teyla looked from Ronon to John before she answered, "She says she is tired and wishes to rest."

"But you don't think that's it," John said simply.

Teyla didn't answer immediately, taking a moment to choose her words, "No, I believe Dr. Clayton is not entirely comfortable with us."

Ronon leaned back in his chair, "You mean with me."

Teyla looked at her friend, "I did not say that."

"Didn't have to, I saw the look she shot this way while you were talking to her." He stood up, "I gotta go."

A look of concern passed over Teyla's face, "Ronon, I do not believe that it is you Dr. Clayton has a problem with. She simply seems to be a woman who prefers solitude."

"Right," was all Ronon said as he walked away.

After he was gone, Teyla looked at Rodney, "I believe you should speak with Dr. Clayton. There does seem to be a problem, but I am not sure what it is."

Rodney looked horrified, "What and you think she'll tell me? What should I say? 'Hey, you want to talk about why Ronon makes you run for the hills?'"

"Rodney, Dr. Clayton seems to like and respect you. I just thought she might feel more comfortable speaking with you."

"Teyla's right Rodney," John interjected, "Why don't you go try to talk to her. If we're going to be working with her off world, I'd like to know if she has a problem with a member of my team."

"Great. Fine. I'll go pry into her personal life," Rodney said as he stood up, "This should be fun."

****

Sara heard the door chime and sighed. She passed her hand over the sensor and tried to smile. When she saw Rodney standing in the hallway she was surprised. She stepped aside so that he could enter her room and waited for him to tell her what he needed.

Rodney paced a couple of times, tapping his hand nervously against his side. He stopped in the middle of the room and said, "So, Sheppard and Teyla wanted me to come and find out if you've got some kind of problem having Ronon around."

Shock was the first thing Sara felt, followed closely by another rush of embarrassment. "No," she assured him, "I don't have a problem with any of you," she paused, "Well, maybe with the size of Col. Sheppard ego, but that's not really anything I haven't run into before." She sat down at the table and sighed heavily, "Look. I'm not really used to working with people. Molly was really the only person I ever did anything with, besides attending professional functions and the occasional, horrible date." _That's partially true,_ she thought before she continued, "Please assure Col. Sheppard that there's no problem."

Rodney looked relieved, "Great! Well, that's that then. See you tomorrow."

Sara almost laughed at the speed with which he managed to leave her room. Once he was gone she walked out to her balcony and stared out at the water. She felt bad, she really did, but how did you tell someone you have to work with that you just had a vivid, erotic dream and that looking at the object of that fantasy made you uncomfortable as hell? Laughing at herself, she heard Molly's voice in her head, _Hell Sara, it not like you couldn't stand a few more wet dreams._

_****_

Ronon left the mess hall. He had been feeling restless all night. What he really needed was a work-out, but Sheppard and Teyla were both still watching the movie. He walked aimlessly for awhile and finally ended up in his room. Walking out onto the balcony he drew in a deep breath and tried to settle his mind. There was a sudden blur of motion on the pier below him and he looked down. He knew who it was immediately and, without thinking, he turned and headed down.

Sara sat down on the bench and pulled her blades off. The night air was calm and cool and she loved the way it smelled. She walked to the end of the pier and sat down, dangling her feet over the edge. She looked down into the blackness and let her mind wander, running through the checklist of things she wanted to look for tomorrow on P-4579. A sudden touch on her shoulder made Sara jump and before she knew it she was being hauled backwards against a warm, solid chest. Her heart began to beat faster as she turned in the arms that held her and looked up. When she saw Ronon, her throat went dry for a second before she recovered her senses. She yanked the ear buds out of her ears and slammed one closed fist into his chest as she backed up, "What the FUCK? Are you trying to kill me?"

At the sudden, violent outburst from the tiny woman standing in front of him Ronon smiled, "I could have let you fall off the pier."

Sara slammed her fist into his chest again, "Or, you big ox of a man, you could have made sure I heard you before you grabbed my shoulder."

Ronon ran a hand casually over his shirt and looked up at her, "You shouldn't be out here alone. Especially if you can't hear who's coming up on you."

Sara turned and walked to the end of the pier again, her anger receding and her discomfort at being so close to him returning, "I can take care of myself, I promise."

Ronon walked to the edge of the pier and stood next to Dr. Clayton, "I thought you were tired. Teyla said that's why you didn't want to come to the movie tonight."

Sara cleared her throat, "I was tired, but I'm having trouble sleeping." _Because every time I close my eyes I see you naked,_she added silently.

Ronon sighed, "Is this about what you said in the infirmary today?"

Sara felt the bottom drop out of her world, "Excuse me?"

Ronon looked at her sideways, "I was standing next to the curtain by the bed. You started talking in your sleep. Didn't sound like you were to happy," he looked away again, "Heard my name in there somewhere."

Sara suddenly wanted the sea to rush up over the pier and sweep her away, "I, umm...it was.."

Ronon turned to face her, "When Sheppard got zapped by that thing, we all had nightmares. It was pretty intense and for a while we had a hard time not being angry with him," he shrugged, "We knew they were dreams, but they felt real. Made it difficult to separate," he looked her in the eyes, "It was just a dream. Even if it was a bad one."

Sara relaxed with an inward sigh. _Thank you God. He thinks I had some terrible nightmare with him in a starring role._ She looked back out at the water, "Ronon, I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to avoid you because of a dream I had." _Because you were, liar. _"I was actually just a little embarrassed about getting knocked unconscious by a flower." _Ha! You were embarrassed because your subconscious mind has made him a sex toy._

Ronon walked back to the bench where her things sat and picked up one of her roller blades, "Doesn't look very safe to me."

"Only if you don't know what you're doing. If I thought I could find a pair to fit you, I'd teach you."

Ronon set the blade back on the bench, "No thanks," he said simply.

Sara walked over and stood next to him, feeling smaller than she usually did, "I actually should get to bed," she said as she retrieved her things. As she walked away she couldn't help but joke, "You know, if this is going to become a regular thing, you should just come down here with me so you don't scare the hell out of me next time."

A grin spread over Ronon's face, "Is that an invitation doc?"

Sara kept walking, letting the night breeze carry her answer to him, "Might be."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Sara met Col. Sheppard and his team in the jumper bay.

"Ready to try again, doc?" the colonel asked.

Sara just nodded as she took a seat in the back and pulled out her computer, "I'm looking forward to actually making it into the caves themselves this time."

Col. Sheppard laughed and tapped his com as the jumper descended into the gate room, "Dial it up."

Sara was still amazed at how fast they arrived on the other end of the gate and when the jumper's rear door opened she stepped out into the sunlight and looked around. The coastline was jagged, but didn't really look alien to her. It reminded her of the eastern seaboard of the United States. She walked around the jumper and waited for the others to join her.

She walked with Rodney down to the entrance of the cave and stopped, "Is there only one entrance?"

Rodney nodded, "This is the only one we saw, but we didn't do a lot of exploring the first time we were here. Wasn't much of a reason."

"And the settlement you found? How far is it from where we are now?"

Rodney looked over his shoulder, "About a half of a mile from here."

Sara walked to the entrance of the cave, "Do we have lights we can set up?"

Rodney pointed to Ronon and Col. Sheppard as they approached, "We brought some equipment with us."

"Okay, well let's get them set up so I can start looking around."

****

Ronon set down the crate he was carrying and walked back out of the cave. As John came to stand next to him, he pointed toward a stand of trees, "We're being watched."

Sheppard nodded, "I noticed that as we walked in," he patted Ronon on the arm, "Keep an eye on them."

Ronon nodded and reached down to where his gun rested against his hip. He flipped the setting on it from to stun and set his eyes on the tree line.

****

Sara ran her hand along the inner wall of the cave, looking at the markings etched into the rocky surface. She spoke into the recorder she had brought along, "Markings indicate there was a settlement living in the cave system itself. Pictographs seem to be a depiction of a mixture of cultural markers. Hunting, marriages, births, harvests." She walked to a second wall and continued speaking, "The depictions become more detailed further along toward the second chamber...." A shout from outside the cave made her jump and run to the entrance. Ronon stood with his gun drawn, pointing it at a group of men approaching from the north. She watched as Teyla and Col. Sheppard also pointed weapons at the group of men. _Shit. This is not going to end well. _

Sara stepped out of the cave and ran to where Rodney stood. She noticed he held a gun as well. Nudging him to get his attention she said, "Are we going to have a shoot out now? Because I really think that would be a bad way to make a first impression on these people." When he didn't answer, she walked up behind Col. Sheppard, "I think you all should put the weapons down now."

Ronon looked over his shoulder at her, "Get back inside the cave."

Sara bristled, "Listen you big lug," she pointed, "Those men are most likely a simple patrol. Rodney says the settlement you all found is less than a mile from here. I'm guessing this is a daily patrol and you all pointing weapons at them isn't going to help make them trust us."

When no one moved to put their weapons down, Sara quickly ducked under Ronon's raised arms. She jumped away from him before he could drag her backwards and raised her arms in a submissive gesture. Just as she was about to attempt a greeting she felt herself being hauled backward and shoved toward Rodney.

Ronon pointed to McKay,"Take her and get in the jumper. Don't come out unless I tell you to, you got that?"

Sara stood in the jumper with Rodney and watched the scene in front of them as it played out. Several men dressed in what appeared to be uniforms approached Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon. With the translations from Dr. Moore, and help from Dr. Jackson back on Earth, the team she had been working with had managed to gather a working knowledge of the language most likely spoken by the people populating the planet, but from what she could hear, the men were speaking English. She saw Colonel Sheppard nod his head and indicate Teyla and Ronon. Teyla smiled briefly and then shook her head. Sara saw Ronon's stance change and felt a sense of dread build in her stomach. This was going all wrong.

"This is ridiculous," she said as she headed for the jumper door.

"Hey," Rodney grabbed her arm, "Hey. Ronon said to stay in here and I've learned that listening to him is usually a good way not to get killed."

Sara gave an exaggerated sigh, but didn't try to leave the jumper again. She could tell that the men from the settlement clearly viewed Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon as a distinct threat. Their body language was tense and rigid. For several moments the group carried on a heated discussion. She saw Colonel Sheppard point in their direction and then she heard him call to Rodney. Ronon began walking towards them and that seemed to be the cue Rodney had been waiting for. He emerged from the jumper and Sara followed.

"They're guards from the town up ahead," Ronon said, " They've agreed to take us to see someone called Drakin." As they walked to where the others were standing, Ronon stopped Sara, "Don't say anything unless Sheppard tells you to."

Sara remained quiet as they followed the group of men into town. She scanned the area as they walked through it, noting distinct architectural designs and signs of other types of development. They stopped in front of a large stone building and were told to wait outside.

Sheppard looked at Sara and asked in a hushed tone, "Well Doc, what are your first impressions?"

"There are obvious signs of rapid and unimpeded growth both here in the town and in the outlying countryside, but without actually _talking _to anyone, I can't say anything really. I know you have a protocol in place, or something, but I need to be able to move freely and talk with as many people as possible."

Sheppard indicated the closed door, "We're about to see if we can get you permission to do that. So don't get your panties in a twist."

They waited for a few more moments and then the doors to the building opened. One of the men from earlier emerged and came down the steps to them, "Drakin will speak with you."

Sheppard smiled, "Well that's great,"he started to move forward but was stopped by the man.

"No, Drakin will speak with only you," he repeated, but this time he pointed to Sara, "Drakin wishes to speak with the one of you that seems," he paused, choosing his words, "Misplaced."

Sara tried to move forward, but Ronon stepped in front of her, "She doesn't go anywhere alone."

The man nodded in understanding, "She may chose one among you as escort."

Sara looked at Ronon, then at Teyla and Col. Sheppard, her mind working quickly. Finally she pointed at Rodney, "Him. I want him to come with me."

She didn't miss the dark look on Ronon's face as she walked past him and whispered, "Sorry big man, this time it's brains over brawn."

Rodney rushed up to walk beside her, whispering to her, "Not that I don't appreciate your vote of confidence in my intellectual abilities, but do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It will be fine Rodney. If I took one of the others in with me this Drakin person would be watching them and not really speaking to me. This way, I don't appear to be a threat."

"Right, but don't we want to look like a threat? You know, to keep them from killing us?"

Sara shook her head, "No." She looked at him as they approached the door to the largest structure, "Are you sure you guys have done this kind of thing before? Because if this is how you approach every new civilization you encounter I'm really surprised you haven't gotten yourselves killed yet."

As they entered the building, Sara quickly scanned the interior. In the middle of the room was a long table. The room was dark and quiet.

Rodney leaned in and whispered, "I'm guessing _that _is Drakin."

Sara looked forward and tried not to let a smile split her face. The man sitting at the large table in the center of the room was clearly used to the deference of others, to say the least. He sat, relaxed, at the center of the table, facing outwards. He was flanked on either side by four men, all just as large as he was. They were all dressed in dark clothing and none of them held any expression on their faces.

Sara stopped walking although her escort continued. Rodney bumped into her back and had to grab her shoulders to keep from toppling them both to the carpeted floor, "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed into her ear.

Sara simply held up a finger and said, "Making him come to me. Now don't make a scene."

Drakin eyed to two strangers for a moment before rising. He made no move to come around the table, instead he held out one arm, "Please, I invite you to sit with me."

Sara inclined her head and crossed the remaining area to the table. She chose the seat directly across from Drakin and sat. As soon as Rodney was seated next to her, Drakin sat as well. Sara inclined her head again, but did not speak.

Drakin grinned despite himself, "I understand that you were discovered near the caves on the outside of town. I also understand that you came through the Ring at the outer edge of town."

"We did come through the ring and we were in the caves. We are educators, researchers, and we were investigating the caves. We also hope to be allowed to speak with you and your people."

"And you brought soldiers along for what purpose?"

"It's a standard practice among our people. We do not enter an unknown area alone or unguarded. To do so would be foolish."

"Is it also not risky to enter the city of a new people armed? Do you not think it might send the wrong message?"

"I can concede that point. The appearance of an armed group in a new area could speak to hostile intentions, however it could also simply mean that the group was unaware of how they would be received and prepared to defend itself."

Drakin smiled and looked at Rodney, "And what function do you serve?"

Rodney looked from Sara to Drakin, "I'm Dr. Rodney McKay and as Dr. Clayton said, we are here to find information. We have some questions we'd like to ask about some books we found."

Drakin raised one eyebrow, "Books? You wish to question me about books?" He looked to Sara, "You claim to be doctors, healers, yet you want to speak with me of books?"

"We are doctors, but not healers. Both Dr. McKay and I are doctors of knowledge. We have attained our societies highest level of achievement in our fields and so were given that title. In our cities, it is a mark of distinction. The books we would like to speak with you and your people about are nothing more than children's stories."

"If they are only children's stories, why would they be of interest to you?"

"I can let Dr. McKay explain that, "Sara turned, " Go ahead Rodney, tell him why the information is so important."

"Yes, well, we think that a long time a go a civilization we call The Ancients, left colonists here to live. We also believe that shortly after establishing a civilization of their own, that group encountered beings we call the Wraith. From what we've been able to put together, we believe that about two hundred years after the Wraith began coming here and taking people from this planet, they simply stopped. We hope to learn why. "

Drakin shoved his chair backwards and stood, "I see. You have come because you have read the legends of my people and hope to find that they are more than legend, correct?"

Both Sara and Rodney nodded.

Drakin shook his head, "I am afraid I can offer you no hospitality. We do not speak of those things, and we do not allow others to speak of them either. I can allow you to leave peacefully, but do not ever come here again."

****

Ronon paced outside the building, tension straining in him like a cord pulled taut. As the minutes passed, he cast more and more furtive looks at the stone doors that shut him off from Dr. Clayton and Dr. McKay. He cast a sideways glance at Sheppard, "You should have insisted she take one of us with her. McKay couldn't protect her from an ash fly."

"I agree that Rodney probably wasn't her best choice, but it's done now, so all we can do is wait."

Teyla spoke up, "I believe Sara had a reason for making the choice she did. I think perhaps she was trying to present the least threatening picture of our intentions that she could." She looked from Sheppard to Ronon, "The two of you look as if you are ready to fight a battle. Dr. McKay simply appears to be another of her own kind, a scientist."

"McKay has all the tact of a thorn in your foot. If they need to do any kind of actual talking..."

Sheppard's words were cut off as the stone doors were thrown open. Sara and McKay walked out into the sunlight accompanied by five men. They stopped in front of Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard, I would like to present High Archon Drakin of the Tolecyte. He has agreed to let us have four hours in which to search the caves. At the end of that four hours, we will be allowed to leave with the understanding that we will never return to this planet."

Sheppard stood and looked the man, Drakin, in the eyes. Then he grabbed Rodney's arm and gave what he hoped was a pleasant smile, "Can we have a few moments to speak with our associates?"

"By all means, take the time you need to discuss the agreement."

Rodney stumbled along as Sheppard pulled him to where Ronon and Teyla stood. Sara followed them and then stood, arms crossed over her chest, waiting to see what it was Colonel Sheppard wanted to "discuss".

"I take it that the outcome of Sara and Rodney's meeting was not what we had hoped for?" Teyla asked.

"You could put it that way. You could also say that they took it upon themselves to negotiate how long we'd stay without consulting me first," he looked pointedly at Rodney, "At least _one _of you should have known better."

Sara uncrossed her arms and stepped toward Colonel Sheppard, finally tired of playing the quiet professor, "Listen G.I. Joe, I'm guessing that the coy little smirk you have and that lovely gun you carry around usually get you where you want to go, but in this case, it would have landed you no where." She pointed to the spires of the nearest building, "Do you have any idea what those are?"

Sheppard glanced in the direction Dr. Clayton was pointing, "Decorative touches?" he quipped.

Sara made what could only be described as a rude noise, "Try again. For someone with military training, you're pretty slow." She turned and looked at Ronon, "How about you big boy? Any guesses?"

Ronon stepped closer to the tiny woman and grinned, "Defensive positions," he stated. "They probably have men with guns up there right now, keeping us covered." He spun and pointed in rapid succession to several other spires, "They'll be in those as well."

Sara stepped backwards and turned to Colonel Sheppard again, her adrenaline pumping, "Now, I may be just a lowly little academic, but I know my history. We walked into this town and I noticed it was laid out a lot like castles on Earth used to be. Heavily fortified on the outside and easy to defend, even once your enemy is through the gate. I'm guessing you hadn't really missed that, right? You're just used to people liking you and your easy going way. Let me guess, you can talk yourself out of almost anything, can't you?" When Teyla choked, Sara surmised she was at least partially correct, so she continued, " I know a little something about group dynamics, cultural norms and historical context." She pointed to the spires again, "These people don't want strangers in their cities. Add to that the fact that we were met by an armed military escort? It didn't take a genius to figure out a show of strength wasn't going to get us anywhere."

Sheppard held up on hand, "Whoa! Slow down. Now," he looked at Rodney, "I may have over reacted a bit, but four hours?"

"I got the distinct impression that the Big Bad Wolf over there would have gladly let Dr. Clayton stay, it's the rest of us he's objecting to."

Sara smiled, "And that's exactly what's going to happen. In four hours, you are all going to leave and I'm going to convince Drakin to let me stay as his guest. I can continue my research and return to Atlantis when I'm finished."

The other four people she was standing with started speaking at the same time and she held up her hand, "There's no danger here. It's not like he's Jabba the Hutt or anything. I seriously doubt I'm going to end up chained to a dais somewhere in a gold bikini."

"That's not the point, " Rodney said, "Well, I guess it is the point, but still," he looked helplessly at Ronon, "Help me out here."

Ronon stepped into her space again, grabbed her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, "You have four hours. After that, we're leaving, all of us, even if I have to toss you over my shoulder and carry you out of here. I suggest you get started." He released his grip on her and turned away.

Sara felt a flush move over her face and it took a moment for her to find her words again. _Damn that man. Barbaric. Neanderthal. Who the hell does he think..._ She shook her head hard and looked at Teyla, "He wouldn't really just sling me over his shoulder would he?"

"I do not believe I would push it if I were you. Ronon is very single minded. We will not leave you here while we return safely to Atlantis. I suggest you make the most of the time we have. Do you require help from any of us, other than Dr. McKay?"

Sara blew a puff of air out in exasperation, "Okay then. Ummm, no, I think I can get everything I wanted in the time we have. We just need to get back to the caves so I can pick up where I left off."

As a group they returned to where Drakin and his men stood, "I trust that Sara Clayton has made you aware that our agreement is not open for negotiation?"

Sheppard held out his hand, "We'll be out of your way in four hours."

Ronon watched as Dr. Clayton walked away with Rodney. A frown touched his lips and he turned to Teyla, "She's planning something. She took being told we wouldn't let her stay here alone way to easily."

Teyla's eyes followed Sara until she disappeared inside the large stone building across the square, "She believes she can handle herself, and we do not know that she can't. We must allow her to do what it is she is best at." Even to her own ears, the words did not sound true and Teyla frowned as well. She looked once more at the closed doors of Drakin's private home before she followed Rodney, Ronon and Sheppard down the road. She only hoped Sara would not do anything foolish.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ronon tossed the bottle of water he was holding at Rodney and grinned as the other man barely caught it, "You gotta be faster than that McKay."

"Right, because I have people tossing random things at my head all day long. I'll be sure to practice my skills." He set the bottle on the ground and looked at his watch, "Okay, so who's going to go into the caves and tell Sara...umm...Dr. Clayton it's time to leave? I mean, I suppose I could go. "

Sheppard stood up, "You just stay here with Teyla, Ronon and I will go and let Dr. Clayton know it's time to leave."

Ronon grabbed his jacket and matched Sheppard's stride as they covered the ground between the jumper and the entrance to the caves. Ronon placed his hand on the butt of his gun and nodded to Sheppard.

Shortly after they had arrived back at the caves Drakin had shown up accompanied by four guards. The four men still stood outside, arms crossed, eyes forward. When Sheppard had suggested that he and Ronon stay with her, Sara had all but shoved them outside, assuring them both that there wasn't much trouble she could get into inside a cave in the middle of the day.

Sheppard stopped in front of the four men guarding the entrance to the cave, "We're here to get Dr. Clayton. It's been four hours, so we'll just be on our way."

When the men made no move to get out of the way Ronon upholstered his gun. John placed a restraing hand on the Satedan's arm, " I don't think we need to do that," he looked at the four men again, "We're all friends here, right?"

The largest of the men gave a slight nod to the other three and they stepped aside. He and Ronon made their way inside the cave. As they entered, Ronon made a mental note of where Drakin's men stood and the easiest way to take them if they needed a quick exit .

They found Sara and Drakin standing in the center of the second large chamber. Drakin extended his hand, "Colonel," he said, "I must confide to you that earlier today I was reticent about letting you and your group question my senior staff." He bowed his head in Sara's direction, "After spending the afternoon with Sara though, I can see that my decision to allow you time was well made. I have enjoyed our conversation."

Sheppard gave a tight lipped smile, "I'm glad it was productive, but the four hours you gave us are up and we'd like to take Dr. Clayton and leave."

"Of course. I appreciate that you have watched the time so closely. It shows that you may yet be trustworthy." He turned to Sara took one of her hands in his, he raised it to his lips and placed a light kiss on the top of it.

Ronon watched as a tight, nervous look passed quickly over Dr. Clayton's face and felt himself tense.

Drakin stepped behind Sara placed his hands on her shoulder. For a moment the feeling in the room was tense until Sara separated herself from Drakin and stepped forward.

Ronon relaxed a bit as Sheppard spoke, "Teyla and Rodney are waiting for us at the jumper." There was tension in the room and he didn't like it. He glanced at Ronon and noticed that the Satedan had his arms dropped to his sides and his feet spaced evenly apart, indicating he felt it too.

Sara watched both men and noted their wary looks and heightened awareness. Ronon was a step away from assuming a fighting stance and Sheppard looked about ready to shoot the next thing that moved. She turned back to Drakin and smiled, "I have enjoyed our time together and look forward to seeing you again soon. I really should be going though."

Drakin clasped Sara's hand and gripped it, "You have only to ask." He looked once more at Sheppard and his man, "I have extended an invitation to Dr. Clayton. She has my permission to walk through the Ring at any time, I hope you will understand that the invitation does not extend to you or your men?"

Sheppard got the idea quick enough, "I understand. We'll get out of your hair."

The small group exited Drakin's house and started walking toward the village gate. As they approached Teyla and Rodney, Sheppard leaned toward Sara, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will actually leave you." He looked into her eyes, "We clear?"

Sara tilted her head, "I think you actually mean that to be a threat, don't you?" She watched the puzzled look play over Col. Sheppard's face, "Before you make a threat Colonel, here's some advice, make sure you're threatening the person with something they might actually be afraid of having happen to them." She patted his arm gently, "Threatening to leave an anthropologist in the middle of an entirely new culture? Not exactly terrifying."

Ronon laughed at the look on his friends face, "She got you there Sheppard. She wanted to stay, remember?"

Sara sat down at the back of the jumper and pulled her computer pad out of her pack, "This has been a very interesting afternoon."

Rodney came and sat next to her, "So you were able to find something useful? I thought you would need more time."

"Dr. McKay, I got the most important thing of all, I have the beginnings of a trust relationship with the leader of this group of people. Drakin is a High Archon. It appears to be the equivalent of a governor on Earth. He rules this area and the outlying ones, but he reports to something called The Council of Seeing. It's that council that makes the final decisions about everything from borders to trade," she paused and looked pointedly at Sheppard, "to allowing visitors access to the population at large."

"Well, when we get back this way, maybe you can wrangle an invitation." Sheppard brought the jumper out of cloaked mode and opened the bay door, "Let's get home folks."

As the jumper lifted off, Sara glanced out the window at the ground disappearing beneath her. She looked back down at her computer and quickly began to scan the information she had collected. "I did manage to get a few pieces of significance while I was talking with Drakin. During our discussion I learned that the legends we're interested in were once taught as fact, almost a religion." She looked up, "That means that there may be some credence to the theory of the first citizens of this planet finding a way to keep the Wraith from returning to their planet."

"That is encouraging," Teyla said, "Perhaps we will be able to convince him to let us return in the near future so that you may continue your research."

"Oh, he doesn't have a problem with her returning, just us," Ronon said.

Sara watched as Teyla frowned, " I do not believe that would be wise."

Sara shrugged and looked back down at her computer screen. She wasn't about to let them know she had misgivings about going back in alone because she knew it was likely her only chance to continue her research and if what she was able to learn could actually save lives, as Teyla had indicated, she would just have to suck it up.

While she had talked with Drakin in the caves that afternoon she had explained that she was trying to understand his people, she found them unique. This had made him smile and he had answered, "You haven't even scratched the surface." His comment still bothered her.

They passed through the gate unmolested and returned to Atlantis without incident. As soon as the jumper landed, Sara picked up the pack and headed back to her quarters. She was so wrapped up in her own head that she didn't hear Teyla calling to her until she was almost there. She turned and looked at the beautiful Athosian woman, "I'm so sorry. I was reading and thinking and didn't really hear you talking to me."

"I understand. I frequently become lost in my thoughts, especially when there is something large at stake, or a particularly hard decision I must make. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mess hall to eat before we meet with Colonel Carter for the debriefing."

Sara shook her head, "I really need to get this data sorted out. I'm just going to skip dinner."

"I see, I'm sure that Rodney will be unhappy to hear that. It seems the two of you have, how would John say it, 'hit it off'?"

Sara started to laugh until she realized Teyla was serious, "Oh, oh you're serious. No, I think Rodney is a great guy, but I'm not..." she suppressed another laugh, "I'm not here to date. You remind me of my friend Molly right now...she's always trying to fix me up. Besides," she added, " I have the distinct feeling that Rodney is interested in someone else, definitely not me though."

"I see." Teyla wasn't sure what she had said to make Sara laugh, but it was clear that the other woman found something amusing, "Well I will leave you to your work then. I will see you at the briefing in one hour?"

"You bet," Sara responded as she held up the tablet, "I'll be there with bells on."

****

Sara dropped the pack she was carrying onto her bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. She felt dusty and sticky and needed to wash before she went to the briefing. As she turned the shower on, she began running through all the information she had read in the jumper again. The story that Drakin, and apparently the others, knew was almost exactly the same story they had translated, but it had a couple of variations. One of the most notable was the addition of a bargain being struck between the demon, Balen, and the hero, Callor. Drakin had related the tale to her, telling her that towards the end of the great battle both the demon and the hero were tired and as they stood, chests heaving from the exertion of the fight, they had struck a deal. The demon would take his foul army and leave Tolen, but in exchange the Tolecyte promised that he and his people would never share the secret of how they defeated Balen. To spare his people from years of unending war, Callor agreed.

Sara showered and changed her clothes as she considered the myth. From what she had read about the Wraith in the Atlantis data base, they were not a race to go quietly into the night, not even if they were losing the battle, so that part of the myth didn't fit, if they were indeed dealing with a myth based on the Wraith. She ran a brush through her hair and piled it on top of her head, securing the loose bun with a couple of pencils from her desk. Then she picked up her pack and headed to Colonel Carter's office.

As she approached the glass walled office, Sara could see that the members of Colonel Sheppard's team were already there and waiting. A smile passed over her lips again as she thought of the brief exchange with Teyla outside her room. She sought out Rodney in the group and winked at him when he made eye contact. The look that passed over his face made her laugh quietly as she entered the room.

Colonel Carter stood up and moved out from behind her desk, "Dr. Clayton, Teyla has just been telling me that you feel there's reason to be hopeful regarding a possible way to stop the Wraith."

Sara sat down next to Rodney and grinned at him before she answered, " It was fascinating. I can't wait to go back."

"Colonel Sheppard told me that our teams won't be allowed back into the Tolecyte cities."

Sara looked first at Colonel Sheppard and then at Colonel Carter, "Your _teams _haven't, but I have." She flipped open her computer tablet and pulled up the information they had gathered, "I'm betting that the very next thing you're going to say is 'We can't allow you to go back there alone.', "she held up one finger to prevent Colonel Carter from saying anything, "But, I think I can convince you to let me do this."

Colonel Carter shook her head, "I'm sorry Dr. Clayton, but we simply aren't going to let you go off world alone. We'll have to make due with what little information you were able to gather on this trip."

Sara stood up and carried the tablet to Colonel Carter's desk. She placed the computer on the desk and spun it so the colonel could read it, "First, we gathered quite a lot of information and I've already been able to make some initial conjectures about their meanings. I will need more time to thoroughly research and compare this information with what we already have, and what your database itself has on file, but as you can see," she pointed at the screen, "I believe the myths are actually more fact than fiction. Second, Drakin has invited me back to the city and has promised to take me to see the Council of Seeing." Sara paused and looked at Teyla, "I had initially intended to talk my way into staying, despite what Teyla and the others said, but when Colonel Sheppard and Ronon showed up, it was pretty clear that had I done so, they wouldn't have left quietly. I wasn't going to start a fight just so I could get left to do more research."

Ronon moved away from the wall he'd been standing by and leaned down to Teyla, "Told you so."

Teyla frowned and glanced at Sara, "It would have been most unwise of you to place yourself, or any of us, in that situation."

Sara nodded, agreeing with Teyla, " I realized that almost immediately and decided to change tactics." She looked back to Colonel Carter, "Look, I know you all are used to going in with guns on and just hoping that later you can get people to believe you're peaceful, but Drakin isn't going to let any more armed men into his city. I can go in, alone, and finish the research I need to do. It would take me three days, minimum."

Colonel Carter shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I can't even consider letting you go alone. I know you believe there's no danger, but we've seen to many situations turn bad too fast to let you go wandering off world by yourself."

"The problem is, Colonel, without the chance to speak to the Council on Tolen, I won't have access to the detailed historical data I need. My analysis will be incomplete."

"Dr. Clayton, I know you feel strongly about this, but unless Col. Sheppard and his team are allowed to accompany you, you will not be returning to Tolen."

Sara stood up, too tired to argue the point any longer, "I'll respect your decision for now, because I have a lot of information to get through before I need to go back, but I'm warning you now, I won't let this drop."

****

After Dr. Clayton left the room, Colonel Carter looked at Sheppard, "What's your assessment of the situation on Tolen?"

" I think it's to risky to try going back there. This Drakin fellow wasn't to keen on us," he indicated his team, "being there, but he sure was friendly with Dr. Clayton. Kind of gave me the creeps."

Ronon nodded his agreement, "He wasn't going to let her go at first. Not sure what changed his mind. I thought we were going to have to fight our way out for a minute."

Col. Carter stood up, "All right. I guess we'll just have to work with what we have, I'm not going to risk a hostage situation."

"It is to bad that they do not wish us to return," said Teyla, "If Dr. Clayton is right, this world may hold the secret to defeating the Wraith."

****

Sara through her pack on her bed when she got to her room and went to the table, she grabbed an apple and bit into it before going to get her computer out of the pack. She looked briefly at the information being displayed and set the apple on the table, forgotten. Two words flashed up from the screen: Soul Eater.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks later, Sara found herself in the conference again. This time though, the people sitting across the table from her were paying close attention to what she was saying.

"When we came back from Tolen two weeks ago, I began seeing several references to a Soul Eater in the translations Dr. Moore's people were providing me. This reference was carried over in the pictographs I found inside the caves on Tolen," she looked at Col. Carter, "While I was talking to Drakin, he also mentioned a myth about what he called Eaters of the Soul."

"So, you think their talking about the Wraith?" Col. Sheppard asked.

"No Col. Sheppard, I believe that the Soul Eaters in these myths are actually a reference to how the Wraith were driven from Tolen. On Earth we have a wealth of information regarding the practice of sin eating. It was a ritual practice through which a person was paid to take the sins of the deceased on themselves by consuming what was sometimes called a corpse-cake. It was believed that it was the only way to ensure that the deceased would be able to rest peacefully and not wander the earth after death."

"How does that help us?" Ronon asked.

Sara turned to look at him, "After looking through all the material I've collected, I believe the myths on Earth are tied to the Vengrier writings in a way we've never even considered. The pictographs show illustrations of a glowing man literally taking life from one individual into himself and bestowing it on another person." She turned back to Col. Carter, her eyes alight like a child on Christmas, "Col. Carter, I think that if Callor was a real man, he found a race of people that had an ability not unlike that of the Wraith, but much more powerful. I _need _to go back to Tolen. I have to speak with Drakin again, if I can find more anecdotal evidence of this, this race of people, I might also be able to find some reference to where they came from."

There was silence in the room, but Sara didn't miss the intense looks on the faces of the five people looking back at her. Teyla was the first to break the silence.

"You are telling us that you believe there is a race of beings whose power is greater than the Wraith. That they too have the ability to steal life from another,even a Wraith?"

Sara nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Of course, I need you to understand that at this point it's only a theory. Without further research, I can't say anything definitively." She looked down at her computer screen, "Dr. Moore's team have been able to translate the first five manuscripts, and I've only analyzed about half of that, but," she looked up, "everything I've seen leads me back to this theory."

Col. Carter leaned back a little in her chair, "Dr. Clayton, I understand how exciting this must be for you, but I still don't think it would be a good idea to go back to Tolen when we obviously aren't welcome."

"Your military presence isn't welcome. I, on the other hand, have been extended an open invitation."

"That's exactly my point. We don't make a habit of sending out people into unknown situations alone."

"With all respect colonel, I'm not "your people". I'm a consultant brought on board, supposedly, for my expertise in this field. I will eventually have to go back and continue my research among the people on Tolen."

"But we aren't there yet, Dr. Clayton," said Col. Carter. She turned to look at Col. Sheppard, "I think we should get together to discuss this again in two weeks. At that time we can make a decision about any possible return to Tolen. I'd like you to have a mission plan ready."

Col. Sheppard nodded and stood up, " Can do," he replied, "Okay kids, lets get out of here. I've got a date with a golf club."

Sara walked to where Col. Carter stood, "So you're no longer saying 'no' outright?"

Col. Carter smiled, "What I'm saying Dr. Clayton is that we need to make sure sending you back to that planet is our only option and that if it is decided to allow you to return, we have a plan in place to protect you."

Sara nodded her understanding, "I can be patient then. I still have plenty of material here to keep myself busy with."

She started to leave the room when the colonel stopped her again, "Another thing Dr. Clayton, I want you to go through some self-defense training with Ronon and Col. Sheppard."

Sara's brow creased as she frowned, "I don't really think..."

Col. Carter held up one hand, cutting her off, "I'm afraid that this isn't a suggestion. If you are going to be allowed off world without a team directly in contact with you, I need to know that you can protect yourself until they can get to you."

Sara shook her head, "All right, but I know how to protect myself."

Col. Carter laughed, "Well then, this shouldn't be hard for you."

*****

Later that afternoon as she was heading to meet with Dr. Moore, the com in her ear went off.

"Hey doc," came Col. Sheppard's voice, "you there?"

Sara tapped the com, "I'm here Col. Sheppard, what can I do for you?"

"Col. Carter told me she wants you to go through some basic self-defense with me and Ronon."

Sara sighed before replying, "I know."

"When do you want to do that?"

_How about never?_ Sara thought, but said, "Well, right now I have a meeting with Dr. Moore to look at some new translations."

"How about tonight?"

Sara made a face and said, "That's fine. How long do you think it will take?"

"Got a hot date?"

"Yes, Col. Sheppard, because that would be the only reason I don't want to spend two hours rolling around on a gym floor."

"Okay, so not a hot date. I'll have Teyla come by and get you around 08:00."

"Fine," was all Sara said before she closed the com link. _Excellent, now I have to go and prove to the muscle twins that I'm not completely incapable of taking care of myself._

_****_

Sara opened the door for Teyla at eight, "I have to say this for you all, you're prompt as hell."

Teyla gave her an odd look and Sara grinned, "It's just that my friend Molly," she shook her head and grabbed a towel off the bed, "Okay, let's go."

Teyla stood there for a second before saying, "This is what you're going to wear?"

Sara looked down at herself. She was wearing the same thing she usually wore to yoga class at home. A sports bra and white half tank with shorts. She nodded, "Yeah, it's what I wear to do yoga, and it will provide the best range of movement."

"Are you not concerned that your exposed skin will be scraped when you are knocked down?"

Sara walked out into the hallway, "You're assuming I'm going to get knocked down."

****  
As Sara and Teyla entered the gym she saw Ronon leaning against the far wall talking to Col. Sheppard. She also noticed there was no one else in the room. "What? You're afraid I'll embarrass myself in front of other people?" she laughed as she stepped to the center of the room. Tossing her towel across the room she cocked her head and looked at Col. Sheppard, "Which one of you gets the honors?"

Ronon pushed away from the wall and walked to the center of the room. He looked Sara up and down once. As his eyes moved over her body Sara felt goosebumps pop up. She stepped backwards and looked up at the much larger man, "Okay, let's get this over with. I want to get some blading in tonight."

She dropped into a fighting stance without waiting for him to reply and waited for him to advance on her.

A slow smile crept onto Ronon's lips as he reached for her, intending to flip her onto her back on the mat.

Sara side stepped easily and crouched. She threw her leg out and swept it across the floor, taking Ronon off his feet. She stood up and looked down at him, "If you aren't even going to try..." she said as she moved back to the middle of the mats.

Ronon jumped up from the floor and without waiting he grabbed her arm. Sara twisted and used his size and momentum to flip him over. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her face, "Come on. You're supposed to be teaching me something here."

Ronon growled low in his throat, the smile gone. He stood up and looked at Sara for a moment before he swept his leg out and knocked her off her feet. Sara recovered easily, darting quickly to avoid the next two punches he threw. She maneuvered herself around so she was behind him. She placed a well heeled roundhouse kick into his back making him stumble as he spun to counter. She could tell he still wasn't really trying to land anything on her and she sighed, "Look big guy, if you keep this up, you're going to get your ass kicked by a girl. How's that going to play with the boys?"

Ronon gave another quiet growl and dropped his head. He stepped forward and grabbed her easily. Spinning her around he pinned her arms behind her and trapped her against his much larger frame. Sara twisted, throwing her leg backward between his leg as she brought her elbows back. She connected with his stomach and bent over, flipping him over the top of her. Before she could move away from him, he swept his leg out and she landed on her back.

Righting herself, Sara jumped and threw another kick towards his head. He ducked and she missed him as he threw a punch at her. She misjudged where the hit would land and the heel of his hand made contact with her chin.

She heard Col. Sheppard yell, "Ronon, ease up."

When Ronon stepped backwards she looked at Col. Sheppard, "How about you stay out of this? You're supposed to be "teaching" me to protect myself, do you think a real attacker is going to care about my size or my gender?"

When she looked back to where Ronon stood she saw a look of admiration in his eyes and she smiled at him. She dropped back into fighting stance and wiggled her fingers at him. A rapid succession of punches flew at her as she threw her arms up to block them. Ronon forced her backwards across the mats. She waited until she felt the edge of the mats beneath her shoes before she hollered and jumped. One leg flew up and her foot connected with Ronon's jaw, dazing him slightly. It didn't take him long to recover though and this time when he grabbed her, his arms were like bands of steel. He twisted her away from his body intending to push her to the floor.

Sara tried to maneuver her feet to enable herself to break his hold again, but he stepped into her, catching one leg between his. Sara jerked hard and threw her head backwards, she was shorter than he was, but because of the position of their legs his head was bent. She caught him in the chin again and it loosened his hold just slightly. Sara tried to step out of his grip, but her feet got caught and she tripped. She could feel him pushing her to the floor and when his body covered hers on the mat, the feeling of panic hit her in a massive wave.

All she could see were flashes of darkness. The taste of blood in her mouth and the smell of sweat on the mats made the breath catch in her throat. She tried to shove against him, forgetting where she was. A cry tore from her throat as she began to struggle harder.

Ronon flipped Dr. Clayton over, intending to let her up, but when she cried out he moved off of her instantly. He watched as she shoved herself off of the mat, the panic and pain evident on her face. He caught the towel Teyla tossed to him and stepped forward intending to hand it to her. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were beginning to clear.

Sara felt the panic subsiding and realized that Ronon, Teyla and Col. Sheppard were all staring at her. When Ronon started to walk toward her she held up a hand to stop him and then turned and left the room quickly. She started running as soon as she cleared the threshold, needing to get outside as fast as possible.

****

John punched Ronon in the shoulder, "What the hell was that?"

Ronon pulled his shoulder away from Sheppard, but didn't say anything. He walked across the room and leaned his head against one wall. The look of fear and pain on Dr. Clayton's face was still playing through his mind.

Teyla touched his back and said quietly, "I will go and find her, make sure she is all right."

Ronon nodded silently and as Teyla left he threw a punch into the wall.

****

Sara heard someone walk up behind her as she stood on the edge of the pier, staring out into the darkness. Without turning around Sara said, "Have you ever just thought about diving out there, into the night?"

Teyla stopped walking, "No, I have not. I do not think you should either."

Sara let out a shaky laugh, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean have you ever just stood and stared out into the dark and realized how peaceful it is. How calm it seems? Sometimes I think that's why I don't socialize a lot, to much noise."

She shivered a little as the breeze hit her. Running one hand over her face she turned and looked at Teyla, "Sorry for running out like that, but I needed to get into the open, get some air into my lungs," she said as she looked back out at the water.

Teyla stepped closer to Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right? Do you need to see Dr. Keller?"

Sara shook her head, reaching up to pull out her ponytail. She ran a hand through her hair and walked closer to the edge of the pier. Her body was still shaking, but she could feel herself calming down. The images were still there, pulsing just behind her eyes, but out in the open, they were easier to push back.

Teyla came to stand next to her, "Ronon did not mean to hurt you," she began.

Sara turned quickly, her eyes filled with tears, "Oh God!" Sara said as she sat down on the cool concrete of the pier.

Teyla sat down next to Dr. Clayton, "I know that he is a large man and many people..." Teyla continued.

Sara shook her head violently, as she started to cry, " Oh Jesus! He thinks he hurt me?" she asked, looking at Teyla for confirmation.

Teyla's brow creased, "He did not hurt you?"

"God no. No, I'm fine. I just..." she stopped and looked away.

"If Ronon did not harm you, what happened? I saw the pain on your face, the shock and fear."

Sara shook her head again, "It's nothing, I promise."

Teyla didn't push, understanding the need to keep somethings private, "Are you sure you are not hurt? I saw blood on your face."

"No, I'm fine really. I cracked my lip when I hit the floor, but it's nothing that won't heal and certainly nothing to worry about," she drew in a deep breath, feeling the last of the nausea pass, "You have to tell Ronon that he didn't hurt me. That I'm fine."

Teyla laid a gentle hand on Sara's shoulder, "I do not think he would believe me. Perhaps you should speak with him?"

"I don't even know what I would say. It would be better if we left it alone."

"I am afraid that where Ronon is concerned, that approach will not work. For all that he appears to be gruff and angry, he is really a very considerate man and this will," Teyla paused, "I am afraid he will carry this around and punish himself for causing you pain."

"I don't want him to believe he did something that hurt me. It was just me being a freak," Sara turned to face Teyla, "Do you have your com on?"

When Teyla nodded Sara continued, "Could you get a hold of Ronon and ask him to meet you out here? If I don't do this now, I'll chicken out and just start avoiding him so I don't have to deal with it," she let a tremulous smile pass over her lips, "I don't know if you've noticed, but unless I'm talking about old books, I'm not really good with people."

Teyla returned the smile, "You remind me of Rodney a little," a worried look came into her face and she added, "In only good ways, I assure you."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what everyone else sees when they look at Dr. McKay, but I like him, so comparing me to him isn't an insult."

"That is good to hear," Teyla said as she touched the com in her ear, "Ronon? Could you come out to the south pier?" she paused, "Yes, I found her, she is..." Teyla suddenly stopped talking and looked at Sara with one eyebrow raised, "I believe he will be here shortly."

Sara gave a small nod and walked back to the end of the pier.

Several moments later Teyla saw John and Ronon approaching at a run, she walked forward to meet them. As Ronon tried to step around her, she put her hands on his chest to stop him, "She is fine Ronon."

He looked out to the end of the pier and then looked down at Teyla, "She wasn't fine when she ran out of the gym." He tried to push past her again, but Teyla stopped him, "Ronon, stop. She is not hurt."

Ronon looked at Teyla again and then moved past her, this time she didn't stop him.

John looked out to where Dr. Clayton stood and watched as Ronon approached her, "Do I need to get a medical team out here?"

"Truly John, she is not injured. From what I gathered it is something that happened to her in the past. Something Ronon did triggered a very strong memory and I believe she was trying to get away from that feeling, not trying to get away from Ronon."

John nodded. He had his fair share of ghosts and the need to escape them sometimes was something he understood. "Should we go out there?"

Teyla shook her head, "No, I think this is something she will want to deal with privately."

John looked out to the end of the pier again. Ronon was standing a few feet away from Dr. Clayton and it didn't look like they were speaking. He looked at Teyla, "You're sure?"

Teyla nodded, "It will be fine, John." She placed a hand on his arm and they began walking back toward the city.

****

Ronon stood several feet away from Dr. Clayton and didn't say anything until she turned to face him. He could see dried blood at one corner of her mouth and swore lightly under his breath. Her eyes were swollen from crying and he felt something twist inside of him. "Sheppard is going to get a medical team out here for you," was all he said.

Sara moved toward him, trying to smile, "I don't think he is," she pointed behind him, "He and Teyla went back to the city."

"Damn it!" Ronon said, reaching up to his ear.

Sara reached up and touched his hand, stopping him, "Don't. I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. You didn't hurt me."

Ronon looked down at her, a scowl on his face,"You're bleeding."

Sara raised a hand to her face, touching her lip lightly, "I split my lip the last time I tried to head butt you. It's nothing." She shivered as a breeze blew in from the water.

Ronon pulled his jacket off and handed it to her, "Put this on. We should go back inside."

Sara took the jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, it was still warm from being on his body and the smell of him on the leather wafted on the breeze, catching her off guard. She turned and walked to the edge of the pier, sitting down, "I'd like to just stay out her for a little longer."

Ronon walked over and eased himself down next to her, "You're sure you aren't hurt?"

Sara laughed, "Teyla kept asking me that," she tilted her head to the side so she could see his face, "I promise, I'm fine. I've taken worse beatings and I survived them."

Ronon's face went dark, "You've taken worse beatings?"

To late, Sara realized what she'd said. Trying to cover she added, "I've taken self defense classes and I took a mixed martial arts class for awhile last year."

The look on Ronon's face said he didn't believe her and Sara sighed, realizing she was going to have to give him something more before he would believe he hadn't done anything to cause her sudden exit from the gym. Drawing in an unsteady breath she started talking, "I was a grad student. I went out with some friends one night, just a movie, no big deal, but on the way home I was attacked." She didn't elaborate, not thinking he needed to hear the details of the beating and sexual assault, "After that, I started taking self defense classes and stopped going out a lot. Molly was the only friend I had that really stuck around. Everyone else just wanted me to keep doing things the way I always had."

"How long ago was this?"

"About ten years now. It doesn't really bother me anymore, but I've gotten used to being by myself, so I just never started socializing again," she rolled her head to the side again, trying to smile, "I don't have nightmares anymore, but every now and then something will happen and it triggers a panic attack. The doctors say it will probably happen for the rest of my life." As she stopped speaking she noticed a bruise along the edge of his chin and reached a hand out to touch it. As her fingers made contact with his skin, he jerked back.

Sara dropped her hand and looked away, "I'm sorry. I just noticed that you seem to be more injured than I am."

Ronon ran his fingers along his jaw line, "It's nothing. So when we were sparring and I.."

Sara cut him off, "When you came down on top of me, I couldn't see for a moment. It made me panic and that was all it took." She shrugged, "I know, I'm a freak," she said, trying to lighten the mood. She shivered again and Ronon stood up, extending his hand, "Come on, we're going inside before you freeze out here."

They walked in silence and when they reached the door to her room Sara stopped and looked at the quiet man standing next to her. She opened the door and said, "It's been a long night, do you want to come in and have something to eat with me?"

For a moment, she thought he was going to say no, but then he dropped his head and nodded, "Sure."


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's note: To all my readers: I apologize for the long wait for the new chapter, but my son had pneumonia and so I wasn't doing much writing until he was better. All is well now, so expect frequent updates. I've even got a one shot in the works. As always, I appreciate your readership and all of your comments. They help me make the story better. Thanks for waiting and thanks again for reading. _

**Chapter 14**

Ronon stepped into the room behind Sara and looked around. It was a room not unlike his own, but she had placed touches of herself throughout the space. Where his room was spartan, utilitarian, hers was warm without being over cluttered. He could see pictures of her with the friend he had met on Earth and there were books scattered haphazardly around on the floor. He walked further in and sat down on the nearest chair.

Sara looked around her room and realized how messy it must look. She hadn't picked up the clothes she had worn that day and her books were strewn about on the floor. She heard Ronon sit down and when she turned to look at him, she got the sense that the room had suddenly become much smaller. She sat down on the bed and felt her body relax. The tension that had seized her muscles slowly receding. They sat like that, looking at each other and not speaking for several minutes. What should have been uncomfortable silence was, instead, peaceful.

Sara finally stood up and walked across the room. She plugged her MP3 player into the external speakers and rifled through the play lists until she found one that sounded good. She hit play and the slow, sultry voice of Beth Hart filled the room. Without realizing it, Sara started to sway in place in time to the music.

When Sara turned on the music, Ronon expected to hear something like she had let him listen to that first night he'd seen her on the pier. The music that came from the speakers, though, was much different. He watched, fascinated as she started to sway, her hips and shoulders moving in time to the music. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her. He frowned and ran one large hand over his face trying to rid himself of the images invading his mind. He stood and moved across the room, stopping just behind where she stood dancing.

Sara felt him before she heard him speak. His presence was overwhelming. She realized she was dancing and stopped abruptly. Feeling a little silly she turned to face him. He was closer than she realized and she was forced to look up to meet his eyes.

"That's not the same music you were listening to the other night."

"No. All the music on this play list is like this. I suppose you've never heard of the blues, huh?"

He shook his head and just looked at her as she started swaying again. He brought one hand up and cupped her chin, tilting her face slightly.

When Ronon's hand touched her skin, Sara felt a shiver run through her. She looked at him as she continued to sway, the music swirling around them. His hands were warm and she could feel the heat sinking into her skin. After what seemed like an eternity to her she watched as he dipped his head and felt his lips brush against hers. It sent a jolt of electricity through her and she stepped back, one hand going up to touch her lips.

She stepped around him and moved to the other side of the room, needing to put a little space between them. Reaching down, she picked up some clothes from the bed and looked at him, "I need to shower and get some different clothes on. I'm all sweaty and grimy."

He dropped his gaze from hers and shoved his hands into his pockets, " I should go then. I need to do the same thing. Get cleaned up."

"You could come back later." The words came out in a rush, "I mean, I did offer you dinner." She stepped back around the bed and stopped in front of him. Placing one hand on his chest she raised herself onto her toes and pressed a kiss against his cheek, "I'd like it if you came back."

What Sara could only describe as a boyish grin turned the corners of Ronon's mouth upwards making him more handsome. Her heart thumped and she looked away.

"I could do that."

"Great. I'll see you in about forty-five minutes then?"

Ronon walked to the door and passed his hand over the sensor. He glanced back at her, "See you in a few."

****

After a quick shower Sara stood looking around her room, trying to figure out exactly what it was she was doing. She never did things like this. Molly was the wild child, the one who took risks. _Well, that's not exactly true, you take risks, but only in your professional life. _She looked around a second time. _You do not, however, invite men to your room for dinner. _She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, _And you certainly do not kiss them like a teenager on her first date._ Shaking her head again she decided that instead of sitting at the cramped little table she would spread a blanket out on the balcony.

Slipping a sweatshirt over her head she pulled a blanket out of the closet and spread it out. She brought the food out and set it in on the balcony floor next to the blanket. As she sat watching the clouds skitter across the sky, illuminated by the moon and the lights of the city, she wondered if she was ever going to get used to being able to walk out her door to stare at the horizon of an alien planet.

The door chimed, interrupting her musings. She went in and opened the door, allowing Ronon to enter. Again, there was silence for the first few moments.

"I thought we'd sit outside, it's less cramped out there," Sara finally said.

He nodded and walked out onto the balcony. As he settled himself on the blanket with cat-like grace Sara sat down across from him and glanced back up at the sky.

"I like to come out here at night. It's still so strange to sit and look up at a sky that is completely alien to me," she looked at Ronon, "I guess it would be like you sitting outside on Earth, seeing all the stars, but not having any reference points for them."

Ronon didn't answer, he just lay back on the blanket, crossing his arms beneath his head and staring up at the sky.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want to eat, so I just grabbed a little of everything."

Ronon rolled his head to look at her, "Not hungry really."

Sara sat for a moment, just looking at the man lying on her balcony, "Oh," she started, looking away, "I ..." she looked back at him, "Why'd you come back then?"

Ronon reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down until she was lying next to him, "You asked me to," he said, as if that would explain everything.

It took a moment for Sara to relax, being so close to him was still unnerving. After a a few minutes she rolled onto her back and slid her arms under her own head, a smile touching her lips, "Because I asked you to?" She turned her head and grinned again, "That's all it takes? Man, you're an easy date."

Ronon frowned for a second, then grinned when he realized she was teasing him, "Most of the women around here get nervous when I'm around. Not a lot of dinner invitations."

Sara rolled onto her side and propped herself up on one arm, "I think we covered that the first night we met. Mr. Intimidation, remember?"

"You don't seem all that intimidated."

"It's the night air," Sara laughed, "messes with the head. I promise to be duly intimidated tomorrow morning."

Ronon reached up, sliding his fingers into her hair, "I don't want you to be intimidated by me." He pulled her forward and brushed his lips against hers again.

Sara dropped her head to his chest and tried to steady her breathing. She pushed herself away from him, trying to lighten the mood, "Well, I'm not making any promises."

Her teasing seemed to miss the mark as his face darkened. She put on hand on his chest, "No, I'm kidding." When his face cleared, she laid back down, resting her head against his chest, "I really do love watching the sky out here."

Ronon's arm moved and suddenly she felt herself being pulled closer to him. She closed her eyes and breathed in, the smell of him filling her senses. Some part of her knew that in the morning she was going to feel awkward and unsure, but right now, in this moment, she just wanted to enjoy herself. Tomorrow could take care of itself.

Ronon lay in silence, the feeling of having a woman this close to him, a woman that wasn't injured or in danger, wasn't something he'd experienced in a long time. His mind was a twisted maze of emotions and he wasn't sure what he was doing. He tilted his head slightly and breathed in the scent of Sara's hair.

When she'd asked him to come back his initial reaction had been to say no, to walk out of her room and pretend nothing had ever happened. Then she had touched him and suddenly all he'd wanted was to come back and spend the evening with her. Most of the people on Atlantis still treated him with a mixture of fear and respect and although he knew women found him attractive, he also knew that most of them weren't sure how to act around him. Sara was different. He knew he made her nervous, but she didn't shy away from him the way others did.

He knew the moment she fell asleep. Her breathing changed, becoming more steady and shallow. He knew he should take her back into her room and leave, but something inside of him wanted to stay.

In the years since the Wraith had destroyed Sateda Ronon had known very few moments of real peace and he found that he wanted this one to last just a while longer. Carefully, he shifted his weight, wrapping his arm more tightly around Sara. She smelled of soap and spice. He closed his eyes as images of his past came crashing in on him. Memories of another woman, her scent, her smile, assailed him. Ronon felt his fists begin to tighten as he fought against the memories, suddenly feeling very tired.

He waited a few moments for the sensations to pass before he rolled away from Sara. He picked her up and walked into her room. He watched her for a moment as she slept. Reaching down he swept a stray strand of hair away from her face. She sighed lightly and rolled onto her side as he covered her with a blanket and turned to go. He looked down when he felt her fingers brush his arm.

Sara looked up through the haze of sleep and saw Ronon standing over her. Without thinking she reached up and linked her fingers with his, tugging slightly. When he sat next to her on the bed she slid closer and laid her head on his lap, " Is it midnight already Cinderella?" she asked before closing her eyes again, drifting back to sleep before he had a chance to answer.

Ronon sat for a few minutes, watching Sara sleep before getting to his feet and leaving. As he walked back to his room he reminded himself to ask Sheppard who Cinderella was.


	16. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: This chapter is fairly short, but I needed to start set up for the next section. Stick with me, I promise things will pick up again very soon! Happy reading, thanks for all the support._

**Chapter 15**

Sara tugged at her shirt and ran one hand down her face, sighing heavily. She'd had trouble concentrating all day. Her mind was still full of images of the events of the previous night. She was supposed to meet with Dr. Moore and her research assistant in ten minutes and she had no idea what they were supposed to be discussing.

She hadn't seen Ronon all day and she was honestly thankful for that. She wasn't really sure how she was supposed to act, or what she was supposed to say to him. They had shared one of those moments in life that just couldn't be easily defined. _You need to just forget about it Sara. It wasn't a big deal. _She picked up her computer and her com as she headed for the door. _I'm sure it was nothing. A guy like that has to have women falling all over him, don't start acting like a love struck teenager this late in life. _ She put her com in her ear and tapped it once, "Dr. Moore?"

"Dr. Clayton, what can I do for you?"

"I hate to admit to this, but I can't remember if we are meeting in your lab this afternoon or in the conference room."

There was a quick laugh, "No problem. Things can get away from you pretty easily around here. I'm down in the lab with Richard right now, why don't you just meet us here."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Sara replied. She tapped the com again to disengage it and headed for the transporter, still trying to put the image of Ronon sitting above her in the dark out of her mind.

******

Ronon stood silently and watched as Sheppard and the others interacted with the small group of locals arranged in a loose circle around them. When a new group began to approach, he widened his stance and let his hand casually drop to his side. He caught Sheppard's gaze and nodded slightly, making the other man turn. When Sheppard held out one hand, flat and level, he relaxed. Apparently this group was expected. He went back to watching. They had come to P-6565 to talk with the locals about establishing trade and the negotiations seemed to be going well, which meant he was bored. Ronon never really felt comfortable on missions like these, his particular skill set wasn't well suited for the diplomatic arena.

The group began to disband and he straightened as Sheppard approached him, "All done?"

"Yeah," Sheppard nodded in the direction of the disbanding group, "We've been invited to eat with them to cement our new friendship."

Ronon groaned.

"Now, don't be like that. I think a couple of the young women in that group are really looking forward to sitting next to you at dinner."

"And here we go. It's always about the women with you, isn't it?"

Ronon turned as McKay and Teyla joined them. He scowled at the smaller man and then pointed at the disappearing group of locals, "We going into the village then?"

"The village elder has invited us to eat with him and his family. I gather that he has a few more things he would like to discuss with Col. Sheppard."

Ronon shrugged, "I hate these things."

John clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Just be your usual, warm, friendly self. It will be over before you know it."

Ronon ran one hand over his face and started walking. They would sit and eat and Sheppard and Teyla would talk and try to keep McKay from offending anyone. It was a familiar routine to him, he still hated it. Today, though it seemed a little more annoying. He'd spent the majority of the day trying to keep his mind focused, but he always seemed to go back to thinking about last night. He could still feel Sara's hand on his arm and he still wasn't sure how to deal with the things she had made him feel.

He looked up and realized the rest of the group was pulling away from him. Breaking into a light jog, he caught up with Sheppard easily. Suddenly he remembered a question he had wanted to ask. He touched his friends arm to get his attention, "Who is Cinderella?"

Sheppard stopped walking and looked at him strangely, "Cinderella? Where did you hear that?"

Ronon shrugged and started walking again, feeling stupid, "Never mind."

Sheppard caught up to him, "Oh no, this I have to hear," he shot a smile at his friend, "Cinderella is a fairy tale. Girl tormented by family. Fairy-godmother grants wish. Girl goes to ball, meets handsome prince. Clock strikes midnight. Girl runs away. Prince finds girl. Happily Ever After ensues. Why the sudden interest in bed-time stories?"

Ronon shook his head, "Just something I overheard, wasn't sure what it was about."

Sheppard gave him an odd look, "Well, you know who you could talk to about that kind of thing, right? I'm sure Dr. Clayton knows a lot about old earth fairy tales."

"Nah, it's not important."

Sheppard shrugged, but didn't say anything else. They stopped behind Teyla and McKay and waited as the man Teyla referred to as Arden pushed the door to his home open. Ronon sighed quietly and followed the others inside, he really did hate this crap.

*****

Sara laughed lightly as Richard made another joke. They had finished going over the new data and Richard had asked if she wanted to have lunch with him and a group of his friends. They sat on one of the outside terraces and when they had finished eating, the group had relaxed into easy conversation.. She hadn't made a lot of friends on Atlantis, but over the last few weeks she had discovered she had quite a bit in common with a few members of Dr. Moore's team. It felt good to be able to sit and converse with a group of colleagues again.

Out of the corner of her eye Sara noticed movement inside the cafeteria and turned her head slightly. She saw Col. Carter and excused herself from the group. Walking up to where the colonel sat she cleared her throat lightly.

Col. Carter looked up and smiled warmly, "Dr. Clayton. It's good to see you," a look of real concern settled over the woman's face, "Are you all.."

"I'm fine," Sara interrupted. She sat down at the table and gave Col. Carter a small smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but I'd just as soon forget last night ever happened. I'm fine though, I promise."

Col. Carter nodded, "Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to talk with you about returning to Tolen," Sara rushed ahead, not wanting to give the colonel a chance to say anything, "I know you said we could revisit the decision in two weeks, but I really do feel that waiting that long would be a huge mistake. I just finished meeting with Dr. Moore and her team. The data I've managed to put together is suggesting a much larger connection than I originally thought." She slid her computer across the table, "In the original Vengrier manuscripts, there is a depiction of the final battle between Callor and Balen, but," she pointed to the screen, "This section of text makes it sound much more like a meeting, almost like a summit." She tapped the screen and scrolled the text down, "This passage is particularly interesting," she waited while the colonel read, "It mentions food and drink," she scrolled the text again, "and here," she tapped the screen, "here it mentions "necessary sacrifice that gave Callor the power to end the siege." She looked up at Col. Carter, "I need to find out what that means. If Callor found a way to negotiate with the Wraith, if he had discovered something that made them so afraid they were willing to agree to stay away from Tolen forever," she paused, "Well, I think that's something we would want to know about, don't you?"

Col. Carter finished reading and looked across the table," Dr. Clayton, this is very interesting, but I'm afraid it doesn't change anything. I simply can't allow you to go back to the planet unescorted. There are just to many risks, to many unknowns."

Sara sighed heavily, "Col. Carter I know that you have procedures you have to follow, but by not allowing me to return and speak with Drakin again, you're undermining any real progress I might be able to make. There has to be some kind of compromise we can make. I can make a lot of conjecture and give you a lot of theories, but without first hand research..." she let her words trail off, "At least let me send a message through to see if I can convince Drakin to allow me to come through again with a small escort."

Col. Carter nodded, "If you can get him to agree to allowing you back with Col. Sheppard's team escorting you, I will sign off on a return trip."

Sara smiled, "Great. That's great. Not what I was hoping for, but I'll take it."

******

Drakin picked up the small envelope from the table in front of him. Turning it over in his hands he looked at the young man standing in front of him, "Tell me again where you found this."

"I was walking in from the fields this afternoon. The Ring activated and an object came through. After the Ring deactivated, I approached and found that," he pointed to the envelope Drakin held, "lying on the ground tied to a small stone. I brought it here immediately."

Drakin placed the envelope back on the table and smiled at the young man, "What is your name?"

"Matias, sir."

Drakin nodded, "You have done well this day Matias. I can see that you did not open the missive,"

Matias shook his head, "No sir, it was obviously not meant for me."

Drakin pointed to where his second commander stood, "Go with Kaleb, he will reward you. Be sure that if you see the Ring activate again, you come here directly."

Matias nodded and left the room with Kaleb and Drakin turned to look at his first commander, "Well Tobias, what do you think?"

Tobias walked to the table and picked up the envelope. After examining it for a moment he handed it back to Drakin, "The handwriting is clearly female and it is addressed to you. Perhaps you have an admirer."

Drakin snorted, "More likely it is from that nosy woman that was here earlier in the week," he slid the tip of his knife under the edge of the envelope and sliced it open, "No doubt this is an attempt to convince me to let her return with her dogs in tow."

He scanned the note briefly and then tossed it on the table, "As I suspected," he stood and walked to one of the windows along the far side of the room, "She is requesting to return to Tolen in the company of the same four individuals she was here with a few days ago. She assures me that it is simply a matter of protocol, and that they would 'adhere to all guidelines set forth by our government.'"

Tobias picked up the letter and read it quickly, "You can not allow her to return here with an armed escort, if they discover.."

Drakin spun away from the window, "I am well aware of what my responsibilities are Tobias. I am also aware that this woman knows far more than she should, and if she was able to discern what she has from simply studying old texts," his voice trailed off and he looked out the window once again, "No, it is far more dangerous to let her continue to dig without guidance. If she is allowed to come here, I can point her away from the truth," he ran one hand down his face, "Call the council together, I will need to obtain permission to allow the armed escort within the city gates once more."

Tobias bowed, "How long will you let them stay?"

Drakin sat down at the table and reached for a piece of paper, "No longer than one day. That should be plenty of time to convince her that talking to our people is a waste of time."

"Very good," Tobias turned to leave, but stopped when Drakin called to him.

"Have Chelodrin report to me, we will need to ensure that the mystics have everything in place before our,"he grinned, "guests arrive."

Tobias nodded again and left. Drakin dipped his pen into the ink pot in front of him and began to write. When he was finished he placed the short note in an envelope and tied it to a small book. He handed the package to one of the guards outside his home, "See that this is sent through the Ring to the coordinates on the second sheet of paper."

After sending the guard off to carry out his orders Drakin walked slowly back into his home, he had to prepare to meet the council.

*****

"You can't seriously be considering this?"

"Actually, John, I think it's a good plan. Dr. Clayton won't be going back to Tolen unescorted, she got the High Archon to agree to let her come, with a small group of researchers and an escort, for one day."

"And the reason we aren't being included in this little field trip? That doesn't strike you as a little odd?"

Col. Carter nodded, "I do think it's a little strange that they specifically asked that the team accompanying Dr. Clayton be different from the one she came with before was odd, but she will still be accompanied by a group of marines. Major Lorne and his team are more than capable."

Ronon shook his head, "I don't like it. You shouldn't let her go."

Teyla looked quickly at Ronon before she spoke up, "I agree with John and Ronon, it does seem odd that they would not object to an armed escort, only to that escort being us."

Sara groaned, she had known this was going to be a problem, "They have agreed to let me bring Dr. McKay along," she said.

"Oh, well that's fantastic. A perfect solution," Rodney said.

"Yes, Rodney, I chose to include you because I woke up this morning trying to decide the best way to make you miserable," Sara said, exasperation evident in her voice, "It's one day."

"A lot can happen in a day," Rodney said, "Trust me."

Col. Carter held up one hand, "Regardless, Dr. Clayton will be going back to Tolen tomorrow morning with Major Lorne and his team. Dr. McKay and three of Dr. Moore's team will accompany her. Major Lorne," the colonel turned as she addressed him, "You will not leave Dr. Clayton's side and you will have someone report back through the gate every hour."

"Yes ma'am," the major replied.

"Well then," Col. Carter said, "I think that wraps it up."

Sara picked up her computer and started to leave the office. A hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up and saw Ronon looking back at her. Her stomach pitched and she gently moved her arm away from his touch.

"You shouldn't do this," he said simply.

Sara tilted her head to the side, "I do a lot of things that I shouldn't," she replied. As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how they sounded and she felt her face color, "Look, I have to get back to the lab. I need to go over the data that needs to be collected tomorrow. I'll," she tripped over her words," I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Ronon stood and watched as Sara walked away. He could see her lips moving and he saw her shove her hair behind her ears, a nervous tick she had. He still made her nervous. His hands clenched at his sides as he pushed the urge to go after her aside. He turned and walked to where Sheppard stood talking with Teyla and McKay, "You know this is a bad idea. You know it's a trap."

Sheppard nodded, "Yeah, feels hinky to me, but Col. Carter has made up her mind. Lorne will be able to watch their backs. We're just going to have to sit this one out. Just don't make any plans for tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The meeting in Dr. Moore's lab didn't take as long as Sara thought it would and she found herself with extra time on her hands. Deciding she would spend some time by herself she headed back to her room, pulling her hair free of it's ponytail as she walked. She slipped her com out of her ear and slid her ear-buds in, turning the music up until it drowned out the sounds around her. As she walked, she ran through the plan she and Dr. Moore had come up with. Each member of the research team would be given a digital recorder and a set of predetermined questions to ask any subjects they were allowed to interview. Both Sara and Dr. Moore had agreed that this was the best way to cover the most ground in one day. While the others conducted interviews, Sara would spend her day in the cave system documenting more of the pictographs and cataloging any new artifacts she was able to find.

Running her hand over the sensor to let herself into her room, Sara tossed her computer on the bed, humming along to her music, and walked out onto the balcony. As she stood and looked around at the city, its lights beginning to activate in the growing darkness, her thoughts shifted away from research and settled on Ronon and the evening they had shared.

She had successfully avoided thinking about Ronon most of the day and when she had seen him at the meeting earlier in the evening she hadn't been sure how to react. Although the time they shared had been romantic, she didn't know if it was simply a product of over-heightened senses or something more. _Even if it was something, acting like a cold bitch this afternoon probably didn't score you any points. _Sara leaned against the railing and dropped her head down onto one hand. _Molly would slap you in the back of the head right now. She would tell you to stop being such a baby and go and talk to the man. _Sara laughed to herself, _Okay, she'd probably tell you to go and get naked with the man. _Sara straightened away from the railing and went back into her room. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she scanned through her wardrobe until she found something she thought was appropriate. After pulling on a pair of low-riding khakis and a white t-shirt she ran a brush through her hair and left it loose. She inhaled sharply and stepped out into the hallway.

Sara stood at the door to Ronon's room for several minutes trying to decide if she should even be there. On the way over she had started to turn back at least three times. Finally she raised her hand and passed it over the sensor. She waited a few moments and when she got no response she turned to go almost colliding with a solid wall of muscle as she did so.

Ronon grabbed Sara before she stumbled backwards, "Is everything all right?" he asked.

Sara looked up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "What? Oh, right. Yes, everything is fine I just wanted to," she stopped talking when she realized Ronon wasn't alone, "Oh, umm, hello Col. Sheppard."

John smiled at Dr. Clayton and then looked at Ronon, "I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

Sara felt her face flush and held up a hand, "No,no, it's fine, I was just, I.." she said as she started to step around them, meaning to head back to her room.

Ronon put one hand on Sara's shoulder to try to keep her from leaving, but she side stepped away from him. Looking at both men she gave them what she hoped was an easy smile, "I better get going, I have work I need to finish." Without waiting for a reply she walked quickly down the hallway, already chiding herself for coming to Ronon's room.

Sheppard looked at Ronon, a small grin on his face, "Something you want to tell me about?"

Ronon frowned, "I'll catch up with you later," was all he said before he started off after Sara. He wasn't sure why she had been at his door, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

"You are a first class loser. Seriously. Going to his room?" Sara continued to berate herself as she walked down the hallway toward the transporter, "What exactly were you going to say to him? Did you think about that? Obviously not."

"I was wondering the same thing."

Sara gasped and spun around when she heard Ronon's voice behind her, "Oh..Oh crap! I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?"

Ronon nodded, "You didn't have to take off like that. Sheppard and I were just talking about tomorrow."

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I guess I didn't really think about," Sara paused, "Well, I guess I just didn't think."

"What did you need? You had to have had some reason for coming over here."

Sara met his eyes, "Not really, no, but I wanted to apologize for being so rude earlier. I didn't want you to think.."

Ronon's eyebrow shot up, "Didn't want me to think what?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't know." She pushed a breath out, "I'm not really very good at this kind of thing. I told you last night, I don't really socialize a lot." She played with her hair, "What I said earlier, I didn't want you to think I was talking about last night. I don't normally do that kind of thing, you know having men over in the middle of the night and.." When Ronon didn't say anything Sara moved toward the door, "Well, that's really all I wanted to say. I should go."

Ronon reached out and caught Sara's hand before she could leave. He pushed the hair away from her face and looked down at her, " You're always running off, why is that?"

Sara dropped her head against Ronon's chest and laughed, "I told you, I don't do this kind of thing well. You put me in front of room full of moldy old men and start me talking about medieval literature and I can talk for days, but this? I'm not exactly a sex kitten ."

Ronon pushed her back and looked down at her, laughter in his eyes, "A what?"

Sara giggled, "Nothing, never mind, it's just a saying."

"You obviously came here for a reason. We can go back to my room and talk if you want."

Sara nodded and turned away from the transporter. She followed Ronon back down the hallway and waited as he opened the door for her. Unlike her room, Ronon's was sparsely furnished with no personal touches other than a large picture hanging on one wall. _The room fits the man, _she thought. She walked across the room until she stood in front of the painting, "This is magnificent," she said, lifting one finger to trace the patterns of the paint on the canvas, "It's primal. There's dignity here, nobility."

Ronon watched Sara as she studied the painting. Her dark hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders, the fading evening light getting caught in the waves it made as it reached her back. He felt the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it, to find out if it was really as soft as he remembered. She had obviously dressed for comfort, the white shirt she wore clung to her small frame, outlining her curves and accentuating the rise of her hips where her pants hugged them, dipping just low enough to give him a glimpse of her skin. Again, he fought back the urge to touch her. Stepping up behind her he said, "It's a Satedan battle victory."

Sara turned and looked up, her tongue coming out to wet her lips, "It's beautiful. It reminds me of you."

One of Ronon's eyebrows rose, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Sara grinned, "I think it's a powerful piece, that's why it reminds me of you."

"Oh, so you think I'm powerful?"

Sara shoved his shoulder playfully, "Stop teasing me."

They stood looking at each other for several moments, neither one saying anything more. Ronon watched as Sara began playing with the ends of her hair again. He reached out and stopped her hand, "Do I make you nervous?"

"A little," Sara admitted.

"I would never do anything that would hurt you."

Sara's brow creased, "Why would you even think that? I know you wouldn't hurt me," she shook her head, "No, I get nervous around you because," she blew out a sigh, "because you make me feel like I'm sixteen years old and honestly I didn't think you liked me all that much."

Ronon laughed, "I could say the same thing. I thought McKay was more your type."

Sara gave a little bark of laughter, "Teyla seemed to think the same thing. I have no idea why."

Ronon laughed again,"Because you can stand being around him?"

"I thought he was your friend."

"He is, but he starts talking and..."

"I know. Molly tells me all the time that I need to remember not everyone finds me as fascinating as I find myself. She thinks it helps to keep me humble."

Ronon watched as her tongue darted out again, running along the inside of her lip. He stepped forward and dipped his head, brushing his lips against hers, "Do you want to sit down?"

Sara shook her head, "No, I really should be getting back. I have to get ready for tomorrow. I have some translations I want to upload and go over before I go to bed tonight."

Ronon's face darkened, "You really shouldn't go back. It's probably a trap."

Sara sighed, "I honestly don't know why you would think that. There's nothing to suggest.."

"Just call it a feeling," Ronon said.

"Right, a feeling," she gave him an exasperated look, "Duly noted." She walked to the door and opened it, looking back over her shoulder as she left, "I'll be fine, Ronon. I promise."

As the door closed behind her Ronon stood where he was, frustration spreading through him. She was so sure that nothing bad was going to happen, he hoped she was right.

The next morning Sara stood in the jumper bay and tried not to look nervous. Despite her words to Ronon the night before, she did have her misgivings about this return trip to Tolen. When Drakin had first agreed to allow her to return with a team, she had been hopeful. His requirement that the team be entirely different from the one she had come with the first time, however, had been bothering her. If he was going to allow an armed escort, why would he care if it was Col. Sheppard's team or another team of marines? She had kept her misgivings to herself though, not wanting to give Col. Carter any reason to prevent her from going back. The data she and the research team could collect today was potentially more valuable than any risks they were facing.

She stood now, watching as Major Lorne and his team prepared to leave. They had finally finished loading all of the equipment on to the jumper and the major was walking over to where she stood.

"Okay Doc, we're all set. Let's get moving."

Sara could tell from the slight edge in the major's voice that he, too, was wary of the trip they were about to make. As they settled into the jumper she looked behind her and saw Ronon and Col. Sheppard talking with Major Lorne. She watched as the major nodded and tucked a small black object into one of his vest pockets. When Ronon met her gaze she gave him what she hoped was a confident smile and waved. He simply nodded in return.

Major Lorne sat down in front of Sara and closed the jumper's rear door. As the jumper lifted off Sara turned to the team seated behind her, "Remember not to touch any of the plant life you see growing around the cave system. The plant is dark green with small blue flowers. It resembles a small morning glory plant. The plant has microscopic barbs that inject a hallucinogenic toxin into the blood stream. Having made that mistake, I would prefer not to see any of you do it as well." She turned to Major Lorne, "We'll be landing near the cave system and then walking to town, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," the major responded, "I have orders not to leave you alone with any of the locals and we'll be checking in through the gate every hour."

The gate activated and the major moved the jumper through the puddle. When they emerged on the other side Sara felt herself exhale. Major Lorne smiled at her, "It takes a little while to get used to."

The Major landed the jumper and everyone began collecting their equipment.

"Okay, listen up people," Major Lorne called out, "I want one marine with each group of researchers, I'm with Dr. Clayton. If you see anything unusual, contact me immediately. Check in every hour, and don't wander away from the main settlement."

"We'll need to wait here until Drakin and his men arrive. Please remember what we discussed yesterday, stick to the questions Dr. Moore and I provided for you. No matter how interesting other things may look, we're here with the understanding that we will limit our contact with the people and restrict our questions to this one topic. This society is extremely insular and a bit xenophobic, so let's not cause problems."

Everyone nodded and as Sara turned to speak with Major Lorne again she saw Drakin and his men approaching. She separated her self from the group and met them, "High Archon, it's nice to see you again," she greeted them.

Drakin inclined his head and looked around at the group assembled outside the jumper, "I am glad we were able to make arrangements for you to return. Please, introduce me to your associates."

Sara led him to where Major Lorne and the others stood, "High Archon Drakin, I would like you to meet Major Lorne and his team," she indicated the loose cluster of researchers standing to the left, "and these are my associates. They will be assisting me today as we speak with your people."

Drakin's eyebrows rose slightly, "I understood that you would be speaking with our people," he said.

"After speaking with my colleague, Dr. Moore, it was decided that my time would be best spent doing further research in the caves themselves. My team will be using recording devices to gather the information I need so that I can study it later."

When a frown appeared on his face, Sara continued, "I have made a list of the questions they will be asking. Each team member has been instructed to ask only those questions and it has been impressed upon them that they are not allowed to deviate from those questions." She held out her computer, "You can review them if you would like."

Drakin shook his head, "No, I'm sure you have confined your questions to the areas we agreed upon."

Sara ran one hand through her hair and managed a smile, "Major Lorne will be staying with me here at the caves. One member of his squad will accompany each pair of researchers and we will be leaving just after sunset today."

Drakin nodded, his face still masked, "It sounds as if you have everything in hand here. Would you like me to stay with you so we can talk as we did the last time you were here?"

For a moment Sara considered saying no, but as she studied the High Archon's face, she changed her mind. Putting her best smile on she nodded, "That would be lovely."

Drakin inclined his head, "Let me tell my men that I will be staying and then we can get started."

As Drakin walked away Sara motioned for Major Lorne. When he reached her side she frowned and said, "The High Archon has decided to spend the day here, with me. That means that at least two of his men will be staying as well."

Major Lorne nodded, "Okay, we'll...I'll," he corrected himself, "keep an eye on them. Just stay where I can see you."

Sara nodded, "I will," she assured him.

Major Lorne excused himself and walked inside the jumper as Sara waited for Drakin to return. As he approached, she smiled again. _Well Clayton, you wanted first hand accounts, maybe you can get some out of him. You have a whole day this time. _She walked with Drakin down to the cave entrance and stopped, "We should wait for Major Lorne to join us before we go in," she said as Drakin's guard took up positions on either side of the entrance.

Drakin nodded, but did not look pleased, "Of course," he said.

Lorne glanced out the window of the jumper before he tapped the com in his ear, "Colonel? You there?"

"I hear you major, what's the situation?"

"Sir, the High Archon has decided to spend the day in the caves with Dr. Clayton and there are two armed guards outside of the entrance. Looks like they'll be here for the day as well."

"Anything you can't handle?"

"No sir, not at the moment."

"Keep me in the loop major. We landed just over the next rise, so if you need us, we can be there in a hurry."

"Yes sir," Major Lorne replied as he disconnected the com and walked out of the jumper to join Dr. Clayton. Knowing he had backup close at hand eased his nerves just a bit.

Ronon leaned forward in his seat, "This guy is up to something."

Sheppard nodded his agreement, "For the time being we're just going to sit tight. With any luck, they don't ever have to know we're here."

Teyla looked from Ronon to John, "You both seem very sure that High Archon Drakin has another motive for allowing Dr. Clayton to come back."

Sheppard looked at Teyla, "Well, it's been my experience that when someone who was as opposed to having visitors as this guy was suddenly changes his mind, there's a reason."

"Anyone interested in what I've been able to find?"

"Sure Rodney, enlighten us. What strange and wonderful things do you have to tell us?"

"You know," Rodney said, "One of these days I'm just going to stop talking to you guys altogether."

"Promise?" was Ronon's quick reply.

"Ha Ha. Anyone know what this is?" he asked, bringing up a graphic on the heads-up display. "No? I didn't think so. What you're looking at is a highly regulated and unique energy signature coming from the middle of the continent."

"Why didn't we see this the last time we were here?" Sheppard asked.

"Well we weren't looking for it then,were we? We were digging around in that cave."

"Rodney," Sheppard started.

Rodney waved his hand, "Right, right, getting on with it. The energy signature seems to be emanating from roughly," he moved the display until it showed a section of the map about 25 miles from their current location, "here." He tapped his computer a few times and numbers began to scroll along the side of the display, "There appears to be a steady stream going out in all directions, underground. What it's going to, I have no idea."

"It would appear that this society is far more advanced than it would seem," Teyla said.

"The big question is, what are they hiding? If the Wraith aren't a threat, why hide their technology?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard looked at the display for a few seconds, "Well, it looks like that's the million dollar question, doesn't it?"


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:** I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you have the time and can commit to it, drop me a PM. _

**Chapter 17**

Sara stood in front of a set of pictographs on the west side of the main cave and rubbed her eyes. The scene she was studying was basically the same as the four that had come before it, with one exception. The scene depicted a large battle, but at the center was a large column of white. To Sara it looked like a column of light. She turned slightly and looked at Drakin, "Excuse me, High Archon, could I ask you a question about this depiction?"

Drakin walked across the cave floor and stopped a couple of feet from Sara's side, "I would be happy to answer your questions, but these pictures are, as I've said before, just archaic depictions of myths and legends."

Although he appeared to be trying to present a light, comfortable, front, Sara could hear the tightness in his tone. Turning to face him she paused for a second before speaking, "Oh, I know. I'm sure all of this must seem like a huge waste of time, and I'm sure you're right, but I just get paid to gather information." She sighed a little and turned back to the cave wall, "I've tried to tell them over and over again that just because there's an old wives tale about some "magical" occurrence, it doesn't mean anything. No one ever really listens though." From the corner of her eye, Sara saw Drakin's stance relax slightly and she turned back to him. The tightness on his face had been replaced with a look she had seen from several male colleagues over the years. _Condescending prick, _she thought, _I bet you think I'm just going to give up and go away. What in the hell are you hiding from us?_

Drakin stepped closer, his eyes squinting a bit in the darkness, "Well, there's really no harm in you carrying children's tales back to your superiors, is there?" He pointed at the drawing, "This particular scene is from the story of the last Great Battle. There are three chronicled in the stories of our culture. The first was for control of the six major kingdoms, the second was to secure the three major routes of trade and the last was to stop the invasion of our world by the Demon and his armies."

Sara smiled lightly, "And this last battle is the one that involved Callor?"

"Yes. The stories we are told as children depict Callor as the Savior of our world. When everyone thought our culture was about to be destroyed by the Demon Balen, Callor returned and vanquished the darkness from out planet with a light so strong it shone into the heavens themselves," he turned away from the pictograph, "As I said before, nothing but childish stories."

Sara quickly made a few notes on her computer as she moved to the next scene depicted on the wall. This one showed several huddled, misshapen figures around a central figure that appeared much taller. She tilted her head and studied it for a moment, "And this one?"

Drakin looked at her for a moment, then turned his attention to the pictograph, "Dr. Clayton, I believe that the information you want would be easier obtained from books that I have in my home. If you would accompany me, we could look at them together and I could answer any questions you have about them."

A small shiver ran down Sara's spine, but she pushed it back, telling herself she was being silly. "That would be very nice High Archon, let me just speak to the major and let him know that we'll be going into town."

Drakin nodded and walked away, stopping briefly to say something to one of his men. The man nodded and Drakin left the cave, followed by the other man who had stayed with him. Sara turned and stared at the picture again, a sense of unease beginning to grow in her stomach. As calmly as she could she called out, "Major Lorne, could I speak with you for a moment?"

The major walked across the cave and stopped in front of her, his hand resting lightly on the stock of his gun, "What can I do for you Doc?"

Sara smiled absently and said under her breath, "Drakin has asked me to accompany him back to town to look at the books in his library."

Lorne's eyebrow shot up, "Why?" he asked.

Sara ran one hand along the cave wall, trying to look like she was studying the scene, "When I asked about this drawing, the tensed for a moment and then told me he could answer my questions more easily if we were in his home, where his own collection of books is. All day he's been trying to downplay the importance of these scenes. The more interest I show, the more irritated he becomes. And now he suddenly wants to give me open access to his library?"

Major Lorne frowned, "Seems a little strange."

Sara nodded her agreement, "I think it might be prudent to find an excuse to leave early. Can you get the other teams to come back now?"

The major was already tapping his ear piece before she stopped speaking, "Captain Elger?" He paused for a moment, waiting, "Captain?"

Sara frowned, "Major?"

Lorne held up one finger as he repeated," Captain, where are you?"

As he turned back to her, a look of increasing worry on his face, Drakin and his men reentered the cave. Drakin extended one hand, "Are you and your escort ready to go into town?"

Sara glanced at the major, her chest tightening. The major stepped in front of her slightly, his grip on the stock of his weapon tightening slightly. His voice was steady, but his tone was sharp, "We seem to be having some trouble reaching the rest of our people, High Archon."

Drakin raised one eyebrow, "You are? That's quite odd." He shrugged negligently, "I'm sure that there is a simple explanation. We'll no doubt be able to clear it up once we return to town."

Major Lorne stepped back, pushing Sara closer to the wall of the cave, "I'm afraid we need to get our people together and leave earlier than we expected..."

Sara watched Drakin's face darken, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to allow that."

Major Lorne began to raise his weapon, "I'm going to have to insist?"

Drakin laughed slowly, "You misunderstand me, there is a large electrical storm building. We have them from time to time. The ring will not function until after the storm has passed. In fact, I'm sure that interference from the electricity building in the air is what is preventing you from communicating with your people."

As Sara saw several more armed men enter the cave behind Drakin, she realized that the situation could escalate rapidly. Stepping forward, she placed one hand on the major's arm and said softly, "I really don't think they're going to give us a choice here Major. We should just play along. You can always tell Colonel Sheppard where we are once we get into town." She almost laughed at the look of shock that crossed the major's face, "You all didn't think I actually believed that the colonel and his team were going to just wait patiently in Atlantis, did you?" She stepped around him and smiled as brightly as she could, "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding Drakin, military types can be so touchy sometimes."

oOo

Sara walked behind Major Lorne, pressing her feet as deeply into the earth as she could and observing things as she walked. _Was it this quiet the last time we were here? _She looked up into the sky and then around at the trees as they walked past. Not a single bird. She felt her heartbeat pick up. She listened for other signs of wildlife and realized that not only were there no sounds of wildlife, there was no wind. _Calm down, you've been reading to much of that obscure literature you like to talk about. _

She sped up a little until she was walking next to Major Lorne, "Major," she said quietly, "Have you noticed anything strange?"

The major looked sideways at her, "Doc, just about everything today has seemed strange."

"No," Sara said, "That's not what I mean. Listen Major, what do you hear?"

The walked in silence for a few moments. "I don't hear anything Doc."

Sara nodded, "Exactly, doesn't that seem a little odd? There's nothing. And I mean _nothing. _There should be birds, or at the very least, wind. But there isn't. It's just..." she paused, "it's just dead."

oOo

"So, what you're telling us is that we're lost and you have no real idea where this energy signal actually is, " Col. Sheppard said, "Am I understanding you correctly?" He tossed a look over his shoulder to where McKay sat.

"Well I wouldn't say _lost_," Rodney replied, "so much as...turned around? Look, I know it's around here somewhere, but every time we get close to where it should be..." his words trailed off, and he looked at the heads up display, "It's like the entire thing is moving."

"Moving?" John asked, "Okay, now you're trying to tell me that not only can't you actually find the thing, but now you think it's playing hide and seek with us?"

Rodney made a sound that resembled a disgusted snort, "Your wit never ceases to amaze me. I didn't say I thought it _actually_ was moving, I said it was _like _it was moving."

"Oh, well I'm glad you clarified that."

Ronon leaned forward in his seat, "Are the two of you done? We need to get back, in case..."

McKay waved his hand absently in Ronon's direction, "Right, right...you're worried about your girlfriend. We get it, but look this is a little more important than..."

"Rodney," Teyla cautioned as a low growl built in the back of Ronon's throat, "I do not think it wise for you to continue talking."

Glancing over his shoulder, Rodney saw the scowl that had taken root on Ronon's face and quickly shut his mouth.

"Perhaps we should save this for another time," Teyla suggested.

"When do you think we're going to get that chance?" Rodney asked, looking back at Teyla, "It's not like we can just call them and say, 'Oh, by the way, we slipped through the gate when you weren't looking and noticed this weird energy. We'd really like to come back and check that out'."

"There is no need for sarcasm Rodney. I simply meant that it might be a good idea to check in with Major Lorne before we get to much further from the gate."

John tapped his ear piece, "Major Lorne, this is Sheppard, come in."

His query was meant with silence. Tapping the ear piece again, he said, "Major?"

"Sheppard, we need to get back there," Ronon said.

John nodded, "Sorry Rodney, looks like the field trip is going to get cut short after..."

"Whoa...whoa...wait a minute!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rodney, surely you see that we need to check on the Major and his team?" Teyla asked.

"Right, right...I know," Rodney said, "But we may have a bigger problem."

"What do you mean Rodney?"

"I mean I think I know why we couldn't pinpoint the location of that energy signal." He pointed out the front of the jumper.

The others turned to look and saw a large black mass building on the horizon. Lightening flashed and arched across the massive expanse.

"Jesus! What the hell is that?" Sheppard asked.

"That," Rodney replied, "Is the energy signal. And I think it would be a great idea to get the hell out of here."

oOo

Sara followed Drakin into his sitting room and placed her pack on the floor next to one of the chairs, "I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

Drakin indicated the chair she had occupied before, "We can start now, if you'd like."

Sara sat on the edge of the chair, intensely aware of the silence all around her. _Why didn't we notice that the last time we were here? Why didn't this place seem so creepy? _She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and pulled her computer out of the pack. His voice had dropped to a lower pitch and Sara felt a cold breeze go across her cheek. She looked behind her, startled, but saw nothing. She turned back to Drakin, "I'm sorry, where was I? Oh, as you already know, I'm conducting research on some very old manuscripts that were found in caves on, " Sara consulted her notes, "the southern coastline of this continent. The Atlantis team was unaware of the existence of your people, and so took the manuscripts in order to study them. As I have looked over the translations, there have been many references to a vast war and to the sudden end of that war." She paused and looked up from her computer, "I would love to hear any stories you remember from childhood that are similar to that."

Drakin steepled his fingers and placed them under his chin. He took on an almost sinister look in that moment and Sara slid back into her chair. He smiled slowly, "I remember all the stories from my childhood, in fact I own written copies of many of them. Our history is full of tales of epic heroes and grand battles won when all hope seemed lost. Which tale would you like to hear first?"

"Are there any that feature a demon named Balen and a hero called Callor?" Sara asked as she balanced her computer on top of her leg. "We actually have a few on the planet I come from that mention both figures and I'd like to compare them."

"Ahh...Balen and Callor. That was always one of my favorites. Callor was the last leader of a people called the Temisites. They are purportedly our ancestors. Callor came to power at the height of the Last Great Conflict, just as it seemed his people would be wiped from existence. The army of the High Demon Balen was making a push toward the capital city on the Eastern Shore and with no real way of fighting the demon or his army, our people looked to Callor to save them. " Drakin paused and leaned forward, "One morning, Callor's second in command entered his rooms to find them empty. They searched the city, but were unable to find him. Many believed he had been taken in the night by the demon and his foul minions. Crotius prepared to surrender in hopes of gaining Balen's mercy for what remained of our people."

When he paused again, Sara looked up. Her breath caught in her throat and she dropped the stylus she had been holding. Drakin's eyes seemed to be glowing as he stared into the fireplace. As the stylus hit the floor it pulled him from his thoughts, "Is something wrong doctor?"

Sara leaned down and retrieved the stylus, "No, just a trick of the light. It gave me a start. I think I was lost in the story you were telling, please, continue."

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice came from the doorway, "There's a message here for you from the council."

Drakin stood, "Excuse me for a moment Dr. Clayton, I need to tend to this, we can continue when I return."

As he left the room, Sara stood up and walked to a bookcase that covered the back wall of the room. All of the books were in Tolecyte, and so she was unable to read them, but she knew from the markings on several of the volumes that they were old and well read. She ran her fingers over the spines and chose one from the shelf. As she thumbed through the pages, the illustration plates began to look familiar to her. She carried the book back to where her pack sat and rummaged through it until she found her digital camera.

Carefully, she laid the book out on a nearby table where she began taking pictures of the illustrations. She clicked off several before replacing the book and slipping the camera back into her pack. She could hear Drakin returning, so she quickly sat back down.

As Drakin entered the room, he smiled to himself. The woman was sitting exactly where he had left her. Humans were so trusting. It made what he had to do even easier. Usually they had to rely on the other colonies to bring them offerings, but every now and then a group of them would happen through the Ring. His job was to ensure that of those that came through the Ring, only those whose disappearance could be easily explained were chosen. When he had seen the military uniforms and the weapons on the others in the group, he knew he would have to let them leave, but Dr. Sara Clayton's disappearance would be easy to explain. She would simply go missing after it was discovered she had wandered away from the town to explore on her own. The loss of her lone escort would also be easily explained, lost in the same tragic accident.

Watching Drakin cross the room, Sara faked a yawn, "I know we had planned to discuss these texts some more, but it seems I'm getting quite tired. Since it appears we'll have to spend the night here, perhaps we could pick it up in the morning?"

"Of course, I have had a room prepared for you upstairs."

Sara stood and stretched, "That sounds wonderful, thank you." She wondered if he could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, "Has Major Lorne been able to find the rest of his team."

The look that came over Drakin's face as he answered made Sara shiver, "Oh, the major has located all of his people and they have all been shown to rooms for the night."

Trying not to panic Sara replied, "That's great. If you'll just show where I'm sleeping I'll get settled."

oOo

John Sheppard had had some bad days. He'd been turned into a bug, had the life sucked out of him by a Wraith, been captured more times than he could count, but he'd never lost an entire team. He swore under his breath and picked up a rock. He turned away from the tarp covered mound in front of him, not wanting to see it.

Ronon stood next to John, his hands balled into tight fists. They had returned to the cave and found it deserted. All of the teams equipment was still scattered around the site, but they hadn't been able to find any of their people...at first.

Teyla had discovered the first body. After that, they had scoured the surrounding area and found three more members of Major Lorne's team, dead.

"I told you it was a trap," Ronon growled, "We never should have let them come in here without us."

John threw a rock he had picked up against the side of the cave, "Dammit! What the hell happened?"

"I'm not waiting here for you to figure it out," Ronon said. He walked to the jumper and grabbed a pack. Reaching down he reset his blaster to it's kill setting and slung the pack across his back, "I'm going to figure out where the hell they are."

"Ronon don't do anything..." Teyla began, closing her mouth when she realized he had already broken into a run, heading in the direction of the town they had visited.

"Ronon!" John called. When the man didn't stop, he tapped his ear piece, "Dammit Ronon, get back here."


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: It's going to get worse before it gets better...just a warning. Let me know what you think of the story so far. _

**Chapter 18**

Ronon heard Sheppard call after him, but ignored his friend and continued at a steady pace toward the town walls. When Teyla had found the first body, his stomach had clenched and he had forced himself to resist the urge slam his fist into a tree. As he neared the town's outer wall, he stopped and quickly assess the best way to get inside. He dropped the pack he was carrying and hid it in some ground cover before he moved toward the back perimeter of the town's wall. Trees near one side had been allowed to become overgrown, providing Ronon with a quick way over the top.

He scaled the tree and looked over the edge of the wall at the courtyard below him. There were two armed men standing directly beneath him, so Ronon waited. Within moments the men had resumed their patrol, allowing him to drop to the ground and find a place to conceal himself. He moved along the semi-deserted back streets toward the center of town. He knew that Drakin's men would take Sara to his home, so he wanted to get as close as he could to where she'd be.

He found a place between two side buildings next to Drakin's home and quickly tapped his earpiece, "Sheppard, you there?"

"Ronon, you idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing? Where are you?"

"I'm inside the wall, back of the main square. I'm going to try and find a way to get inside Drakin's place. See if I can find Sa.." he stopped, "Dr. Clayton and Lorne."

"Ronon this is not a very wise idea," Teyla's voice was filled with concern, and for a moment Ronon felt a slight twinge of guilt.

He shook it aside, "I'm not going to sit and wait for you to decide what to do. We never should have left them alone. They've already killed three of our people, I'm not going to let them kill the rest."

"You could have waited, we'll bring the jumper closer and meet you inside the perimeter. Don't move," John said, "I mean it Ronon. Don't go running off half-cocked. I don't want to have to add you to the list of people we have to save."

"You just worry about getting in here, I'll worry about myself," Ronon replied before closing the connection. He leaned back against the wall and ran one hand down his face. He knew Sheppard was right, he should have waited, made a plan, but..._But what, Dex,_ he chided himself silently, _Just admit it, you saw those bodies and took off because you're afraid hers might be in there. That you're already to late. _He closed his eyes as older, harsher memories assaulted him. Memories of another woman and another place. Slamming his hand backward into the hard brick of the wall, he pushed himself to his feet and scowled, _This isn't the same thing, _he told himself. _Not yet, _his conscience added, _not yet._

Ronon stood quietly, hidden by the ever growing shadows, and waited. It would be full dark soon and he planned to get into the house and find Sara. As he waited, he listened. What he heard made him nervous, and Ronon didn't like feeling nervous. As he sat in his secluded spot, Ronon heard nothing. Not a bird, not a dog, no children playing ... just nothing. Occasionally, one of Drakin's men would pass nearby on his patrol of the grounds, but there were none of the sounds of an active village, no signs of life. If Ronon hadn't known there were people living here, he would have sworn he was sitting in a ghost town.

Suddenly, above him, there was a noise and it startled him. Looking up from his spot in the shadows he saw a familiar face in an open window. Sara was leaning out through an open window and looking at the area below her. She looked preoccupied, almost like she was searching for something. He studied her face, watching for traces of pain or fear. She looked calm, but concerned and he could tell she was trying to find something. For a moment, he considered letting her know he was there, but quickly decided against it. He couldn't be sure she was alone in the room. At least now he knew where to find her.

oOo

Sara leaned further out of the window of her room. As soon as Drakin had closed the door she had opened the window and begun searching for any sign that she was being a paranoid idiot, driven by fantasies from to much reading. She scanned the trees in the courtyard below her and stared out over the wall, looking for something, anything, that would soothe her rapidly growing panic. She saw nothing. She stood at the window for what seemed like an eternity and still heard no birds, saw no dogs running, not even a child playing. She shivered and stepped back, closing the window. Sara walked to the small table she had placed her bag on and took out her digital camera. She pulled up the pictures she had taken of the illustrations from Drakin's book. Her stomach tightened as she looked at them. What she was thinking couldn't possibly be true. It just wasn't possible. She stared at the illustrations, trying to make sense of the story they seemed to be telling. The first plate showed a man, a soldier, walking alone in a wooded area. The second plate showed the same man, but this time he was surrounded by a star field, his eyes closed, arms out stretched. In the third plate, the man was again walking, but this time he stood on rocky terrain. The fourth plate made Sara shiver slightly, the soldier was joined in the picture by ten other figures, none clearly depicted, but ominous. They all had their hands in front of them, palms up and the faces ... the faces were wrong somehow. They were blurred, without features, except for dark, empty eyes.

Sara shook her head and put the camera back in her bag. The legend she had come here hoping to research told a story of a young soldier, trying to lead his people, who had been given a gift, and a curse, by his Gods, just in time to save his people. It talked about Callor going on a great journey and arriving home just in time to stop the slaughter of his people by the demon. Callor had, according to the legend, found favor with one of the ten Gods of his people and that God had interceded on behalf of Callor, convincing each of the other nine Gods to bestow a gift on the young man. Callor had used that gift to defeat the demon and his army, but it had come at a price. Callor, and his people, were cursed, becoming what Sara liked to refer to as a "lost people", a group that was forever changed and cut off from the rest of the world.

As she considered the illustrations she had discovered and the legend from the Vengrier texts she tried to fit the pictographs from the caves and the information Drakin had shared with her into her analysis. Her mind began running through all of the legends and myths she knew, searching for any corollaries. Over and over again she came back to the same place and it began to make more sense each time. When she added the reference to soul eaters into her analysis she felt the air leave her lungs. She knew she had to find Major Lorne and get out of this place. _Lord, I have a huge "I told you so" coming when we get back to Atlantis, _she thought. Ronon had tried to stop her from coming back, tried to warn her. All she'd been able to see, though, was the chance to interact with an entirely new culture. She'd allowed her academic curiosity to come before her own sense of self preservation and now it wasn't just herself she'd placed in harms way.

Standing up she shoved her things back into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She crossed the room and tried the door. She turned the knob, but it didn't move. _Well, I guess that answers that question,_she thought. She paced the length of the room, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She glanced out the window and saw the sun sinking behind the horizon. Her stomach clenched. She suddenly remembered the communication device Ronon had insisted on hiding in her bag. Frantically, she pressed on the small, hard object, "Ronon? Ronon... can you hear me?" She waited for a second and then tried again, "Ronon?" She still heard nothing. _Okay, so that's not going to work, _she thought.

Sara wasn't sure when Drakin would come back, but she didn't doubt that he would and she was pretty sure she wouldn't like what happened after that. Walking quickly back to the window she shoved it open and stuck her head out. There was a tree about five feet from the window and Sara thought if she jumped she could reach it. She couldn't see any guards in the area, but she was sure they would be patrolling the grounds, she'd have to time it just right. She took a deep breath and stepped up onto the window sill.

oOo

Drakin walked across his study, stopping in front of one of the many bookshelves. He ran his fingers slowly down the spine of one of the books and smiled. Dr. Clayton hadn't wasted any time after he and Stephen had left the room. She had begun exploring her surroundings immediately and had even photographed a few of the pages of this book. Her interest in his people and their stories seemed genuine and it made Drakin feel slightly sad that she would never get a chance to share what she was learning with the outside world.

Turning away from the shelves he spoke to the young man standing behind him, "Have the others returned to the cave yet?"

The man nodded, "Yes sir, they returned approximately an hour ago. They have discovered the bodies and one of them came this way alone," he paused, " We could not prevent him from coming inside the wall without alerting him to our presence."

Drakin smiled, "It's fine. We would have brought him here with the others anyway. Just be sure that he doesn't leave."

"Yes sir."

Drakin turned his back to the young man, "You may leave. I have things to do before tonight."

The man paused, "Sir, how will we explain..."

Drakin held up one hand, silencing the man, "There has, unfortunately been a tragic accident. The ceiling of the cave collapsed, trapping everyone inside. These things can happen. We will, of course, express our condolences to the people of Atlantis."

The man smiled slowly, "Of course sir, we will want them to know we understand their grief at the loss of their friends and colleagues."

"Exactly."

oOo

Ronon stood up when he saw Dr. Clayton appear in the window again. The sun had begun to set and although he would have preferred the cover of darkness, he hadn't seen the guards in a few minutes. It was most likely time for a shift change and he knew that meant a delay in the patrol. He started to walk forward when she disappeared inside the room only to reappear a few seconds later. As he watched she began to climb out of the window. His breath caught in his throat and he rushed forward out of the trees, "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as loudly as he could.

Sara choked back a scream and grabbed blindly for the window, her feet skidding on the slick wood. She looked down to see Ronon standing on the grass below her. She closed her eyes and tried to get breath back into her lungs. As calmly as she could she stepped down from the sill and stuck her head out of the window, "I was _going _to jump to that tree so I could get out of here. What the _hell _are you doing?"

Ronon stepped closer to the house, "I was planning to come up there and get you. There's something weird about this place."

Sara nodded, "I've noticed. It doesn't feel right. I tried to get you on that communicator thing you gave me, but you didn't answer." Her forehead creased as she thought, "Didn't you hear me?"

Ronon shook his head, "I had a clear channel until I got to close to the house. There's got to be a dampening field in effect on the grounds. Only one reason someone does that, and it's never a good reason."

"Okay, well can we talk about this later? I'd like to get the hell out of here before Drakin comes back. He's got Major Lorne and the others somewhere else in the house, but I have no idea where to look. We need to get help and come back. "

"Coming here wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah, well hindsight is always perfect." She held her backpack out the window, "Can you catch this?"

Ronon grinned, "I can catch you."

Sara felt her stomach clench again, but for a different reason. The man was stunning when he smiled. _Oh for Christ's sake, stop it would you? You're locked in a house in a town that reminds you of something out of a horror movie for God only knows what nefarious reasons and you're choosing _now _to get all hot under the collar? Nice timing Clayton, really nice timing. _She shook her head and tossed the backpack, "I don't think that will be necessary..."

Ronon cut her off, "Just jump. I'd rather not have to climb up there and kill a bunch of people on the way out, and if you miss that tree you'll end up making things worse." He grinned again, "Looks like you're just going to have to trust that I can catch you."

Sara wrinkled her nose at Ronon and sat down on the window sill, "Fine, but you don't have to look like you're enjoying this so much. I'm pretty sure whatever it is that's going on here, " she paused as she pushed herself off from her perch and landed in his arms. She looked up and almost forgot to breath, "Ummm..I'm pretty sure we don't want to be here to find out what the hell is going on."

Ronon let the petite woman slide down his body before he set her on the ground. He knew he was making her nervous and he knew he should be focusing on getting them out of the city, but damned if he wasn't enjoying the way she got all flustered when he smiled at her. It wasn't the scared or nervous look the women on Atlantis gave him, this was something all together different. He set her on the ground and stepped back, releasing her, "We need to get moving."

Sara nodded and picked up her pack. Before he'd released her, Ronon had had an odd look on his face, like he was studying her, trying to figure something out. She stepped up behind him, "Okay Fearless Leader, which way."

Ronon pointed to a dark, narrow passage that ran behind several out buildings, "Through there, we need to put as much space between us and this place as we can before they figure out you're gone."

Sara followed quietly behind Ronon as he made his way down the shadow darkened passage. She could feel her heart beating hard in her chest and to her own ears her breathing sounded overly loud. She drew in a slow, deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "So, I found some really creepy illustrations in one of the books in Drakin's library. I think the book itself talks about the origins of his culture." Ronon said nothing so she kept talking, "The problem is, the illustrations in that book look remarkably similar to illustrations in early Romanian texts." Sara sighed, "Okay, right, you probably have no idea where Romania is or why it would be significant to this."

Ronon stopped walking and turned around just in time to keep Sara from slamming into him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her startled eyes, "Look, we have to get out of here. If you keep talking it's going to make that harder. You can go over all of this with Sheppard when we get back to the jumper. No more talking."

Sara swallowed reflexively and nodded. Within a few moments they were near the front gate of the village and Ronon stopped again. Night had settled in and it was pitch black out, making it hard to see. Sara got as close to him as she dared, "Do you see any guards?"

Ronon shook his head and turned toward her, "I don't see anyone. Don't hear anyone either. They have to know you're gone by now. Something is off."

"What should we do?"

Ronon pointed behind her, " Just back there is the low point in the wall I came over. We should be able to scale the wall and make it back to the jumper. I just don't like how quiet it is."

Sara nodded her head in agreement, "It's really creeping me out. I mean, I've been in quiet places, but there's nothing, not even crickets. It's almost..." _Dead_ she finished in her head, not wanting to say something so strange out loud.

She followed Ronon to the wall and looked at it for a moment, "_This _is the low point in the wall? Do you have a grappling hook tucked away I haven't seen? Because that's the only way my short little ass is going up that wall."

Without commenting, Ronon reached down and grasped Sara by the waist. He hoisted her into the tree behind them and said, "Grab the branch above you and pull yourself up. Wait for me and I'll help you crawl across to the top of the wall."

Sara tried to pull her mind back into focus as the heat from Ronon's hands seeped through her clothing. _Seriously, this is _not _the time to be thinking about stuff like this. _She grabbed the tree limb above her and pulled herself up until she was perched on the branch. She could hear Ronon below her, climbing up as well.

Together they made their way across the large limb to the top of the wall. Ronon grabbed the top of the wall and lowered himself to the ground on the other side. He held out his arms and whispered up, "Turn around and lower yourself down as far as you can. Then let go, I'll catch you."

Sara did as she was told, landing firmly in the big man's hold one more time. Her breath rushed out of her lungs and she stood for a moment, leaning against his solid frame. When she caught her breath she grinned up at him in the moonlight, "I'm getting better and better at this."

Ronon let go of Sara and turned toward the trees row behind them, "We'll cut through here. The jumper is just a few clicks north."

Sara sighed again, _Well, so much for breaking the tension with humor._

They walked at a fast pace until they were almost to the clearing where they had landed the jumper. Ronon touched his communicator, "Hey Sheppard, open up. We need to get out of ..." His words stopped abruptly as the clearing came into view.

The jumper was uncloaked and the bay door was open. Ronon drew his weapon and motioned for Sara to stay back. He approached the jumper slowly. He spun when he heard movement to his left, raising his weapon as he moved. He never saw what it was that took him down, all he felt was the pain spreading through his body.


End file.
